Family Ties
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: What happens when Kerrianne flees Ireland and goes back to live with her dad?  A whole heck of a lot.  My First SOA Fic.  Please read and review. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first SOA story. I'm new to the show but addicted. Please bear with me. Reviews are most welcome. Thank you to Alli, who is helping me write this!**_

_***Nicole***_

_**Ireland…**_

Kerrianne stared at her mother. "You want me to what?"

"Jimmy doesn't want to risk having you around, so by going to this school you'd be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about you." Fiona tried to explain. She put her hand on her growing abdomen.

"No! This is just so that I'm not around! Because of that bastard!" She pointed at her mother's belly.

Fiona stood up. "That's not true. You know it!"

"You let Da get hurt. You married the man who almost killed him! You're givin' that monster a child! You don't even care about me anymore! You want me gone just as bad as he does!" Kerrianne backed away from her mother.

Fiona had had enough. She walked up to Kerrianne and slapped her hard across the face. Kerrianne cried out, her hand covered the cheek her mother had hit.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, ya hear?" Fiona bellowed. She sat back down. "You're going to that convent. You're gonna get the education and you're going to do it now."

"If Da were here this wouldn't be happening!" Kerrianne ran up the stairs to her room.

"Your Da is nothing but a common criminal!" Fiona screamed after her.

Kerrianne slammed her door closed and threw herself on her bed. She sobbed into her pillow. She wanted her Da. She wanted to be in the US with him. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her. She took the picture he had snuck her a couple years before and looked at it closely. She had a lightened version of her mother's skin tone, but that was all she had really gotten from her mother. She had her father's eyes and smile. She held the picture tightly and cried herself to sleep, wishing she could be with him.

Jimmy returned later that night. He saw Fiona crying on the sofa. "What's wrong Darlin'?" He asked.

"Kerrianne wants nothing to do with the convent."

"She's gonna go. She got no choice." He kissed his wife.

"I know, you know, but she thinks that Filip can get her out of it." She whispered as Jimmy kissed her swollen belly.

"Chibs ain't gonna do anything. He can't come back here, and she can't get to the States. She'll be going soon as her bags are packed tomorrow." Jimmy kissed her. "I have people ready to drive her there. We'll be rid of her, and able to rid ourselves of that final memory of Filip Telford."

_**The next day…**_

Fiona watched carefully as Kerrianne packed her bags. Her room was now empty. Kerrianne had tears flowing down her cheeks. Fiona knew her daughter hated her, but she didn't care anymore. She needed to get rid of Chibs from her mind and memory. She got up and called for Jimmy's men to come collect Kerrianne's bags. They grabbed them and headed to the waiting car. Kerrianne turned to her mother.

"Ma, please." She pleaded.

Fiona would hear nothing of it. She pointed to the door; Kerrianne picked up her purse and slumped out of the door. She stopped. "I can't believe you got your marriage to Da annulled. You had to grease some serious palms for that. He wasn't even here to stand up for himself!" She stormed out of the house. She threw herself into the waiting car.

Jimmy came up behind Fiona and put his arms around her. "She's better off."

"I know." She turned to face him. "She was nothin' but a nuisance anyhow."

The two of them went back into the house.

_**Kerrianne…**_

"I gotta pee." Kerrianne said bluntly, from the back seat.

"Ya can hold it." One of Jimmy's goons said from the front.

"I gotta go now, or I'll piss all over your car." She retorted.

The two men argued. Jimmy had told them to take her straight to the convent. But this was their car, and they sure as hell didn't want piss all over it. They agreed to pull over at the convenience store that Cameron's cousin, Mo, owned; at least she wouldn't let this brat do anything stupid. They pulled over, and one of them went in behind her to make sure she was not going to do anything stupid. The girl behind the counter wasn't someone that Jimmy's hench man recognized. "Who are you? Where's Maureen?" He asked rudely.

"Name's Cherry." The blonde said. Her accent clearly not Irish. "Maureen's out. Be back in a bit."

"She needs to use the bathroom." He pointed to Kerrianne.

"Sure thing, I'll take her." Cherry signaled for Kerrianne to follow her.

The hench man stopped Kerrianne. "No funny business."

Kerrianne just glared at him. She followed Cherry to the back of the store. Kerrianne stopped Cherry before she left. "You're American?"

"Yeah." Cherry looked at her. "Why?"

"My Da's in the States. I know it's a big country and all, but I thought you might know him, because of that tat on your arm." Kerrianne pointed to the crow on Cherry's left shoulder.

"I got it in memory of the man I loved. He was a prospect for Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original." Cherry sighed.

"What happened?"

"He was killed protecting a baby. The baby I'm trying to get back to the States so he can be with his father." Cherry wiped a tear from her eye.

"Me Da is part of SAMCRO." Kerrianne whispered.

Cherry's head whipped around to face the teen. "Who's your father?"

"Filip Telford. You probably know 'im as Chibs." Kerrianne prayed that this woman knew her father.

"Chibs is your dad?"

Kerrianne nodded.

"I can help you get to your dad. I'm taking that goon outside isn't here as a bodyguard." Cherry said.

"Naw. Jimmy has him and the other goon outside taken me to a convent. Ma get her marriage to Da annulled without him here, and now she married Jimmy and is havin' his baby, and wants nuttin' to do with me." Kerrianne explained. "I want to go live with Da, he never wanted to leave me here, but he didn't have a choice."

"I can get you out of here and to him, but I need a favor."

"How can I help?"

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you could bring Abel back with you." Cherry pleaded. "It's the only way that all hell won't break loose."

"I'll bring the babe back. I just want to be with my Da." Kerrianne agreed. "Is there a message you want to pass on?"

"Just that, I want the man responsible dead." Cherry headed from the bathroom. "I'm gonna take care of the goons. You go up those stairs, take Abel and run out the back. I'll meet you there in 10."

Kerrianne nodded. She did as she was told. She found the baby. He looked at her and smiled. She grabbed the baby bag that was next to the crib and picked him up. He didn't make a sound. "Hi Abel." She whispered. He just put his head on her shoulder and didn't make a sound. She quickly and carefully went down the stairs. She saw the exit that Cherry had mentioned. She snuck out and waited. Five minutes later, she was joined by Cherry.

"What'd you do to the goons?" Kerrianne asked.

Cherry laughed. "A trick that one of your dad's friends showed me. I drugged the coffee."

"My Da'll thank you." She hugged Cherry.

"As long as the bastard that killed Half-Sack is taken care of and Abel goes back to his family, that's thanks enough." Cherry smiled. "Now let's get you outta here."

They headed to the airport, and soon Kerrianne, under Cherry's name was boarding the non-stop flight to Oakland. Cherry promised to call the Sons and they would pick her up. Oakland wasn't her favorite choice, but it was the only airport accepting direct flights. As soon as Kerrianne and Abel were on the plane, Cherry called the number she had for Gemma. Jax picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jax, it's Cherry. Chibs's daughter is on a plane to Oakland now. She has Abel. She's running from Jimmy O. Pick her up, she'll be there in 12 hours." Cherry gave Jax the rest of the information for her flight.

"Chibs owes you, darlin'." Jax said. "When he get's up, I'll let him know."

"Thanks Jax, and Abel's with her." Cherry finished.

"You found him?"

"Yeah. He's heading home to you. He's safe."

"Now I owe you." Jax said with relief. "Thanks Cherry."

"Take care of him. I've grown fond of him."

"Will do darlin'." With that Jax hung up and Cherry went back to the shop. The guys were still out, and took a quick swig of the drugged coffee herself, this way they wouldn't be able to accuse her of aiding Kerrianne's escape. She collapsed on the floor, but she had been careful to make sure she wouldn't hit anything on the way down.

_**Oakland Airport…**_

Chibs paced the airport floor. Jax stood by watching him. Tara and the others waited further back.

"When's the plane due?" Chibs asked.

"Any minute now man." Jax put his hands on Chibs's shoulder. "Relax."

"She ran away from Jimmy and Fiona! There's got to be a reason!" Chibs was worried. He stopped worrying when he heard an angel's voice.

"Da!" Kerrianne called when she saw the familiar SAMCRO cut.

Chibs turned and saw his daughter. She had grown quite a bit since he had last seen her but that didn't matter. He ran to her. "Kerrianne. Oh god!"

Jax ran after him. He saw Abel in her arms. He had grown and he was happy and smiling. He took Abel from Kerrianne, and then she threw herself at her father. Tears flowed down everyone's cheeks. It was such a happy day. Chibs had his daughter back, and Jax had his son back. It was perfect. Jax smiled. Tara ran to him and together they went to sit down with Abel. Chibs twirled his daughter around.

"Da! I missed you!" She cried.

"Oh darlin' I missed you too!" He kissed her forehead. "Where's your ma?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kerrianne took a deep breath. "She had your marriage annulled and then she married Jimmy. She's pregnant. They were shippin' me off to the convent, when Cherry helped me escape. Da! Please don't make me go back!"

"No, baby. You're staying here. If she's married to that prick, you're stayin' with me." He picked up her bags. "Here love. Let's go home."

Together they met up with the others. They walked out of the terminal. The sun was shining and they were all happy. Just then gunfire rang out, and Chibs pushed his baby to the ground. Jax threw himself over Tara and Abel. The others hit the dirt. When the dust cleared, Jax and the others got up to hear Kerrianne screaming.

"Da! Da! Get up!" Her accented voice screamed. Tears were pouring down her face. She was shaking Chibs. Blood covered her one hand.

Jax ran to his fallen friend. Tara handed Abel to Clay and ran to her lover's downed friend. She got there, Jax pulled Kerrianne aside to allow Tara room to work. Happy and Tig came to them while Bobby was on the phone will 9-1-1.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. "Kerrianne, it's not too serious. We'll get him to the hospital, he'll be just fine. It's a through and through to his shoulder. It's going to be okay."

Kerrianne hugged Tara. "Thank you!" She knelt next to her father. "I'm here Da. I won't go anywhere."

The paramedics arrived shortly there after. Once Chibs was on the stretcher, he began to regain conciousness. "Kerrianne." He groaned.

"I'm here Da. It's gonna be okay." She took his hand and climbed in the ambulance next to him.

The doors closed and the ambulance took off. The bright day had gotten dark, but it would be getting better now.

_****_

A/N: Okay, so here it is… please review. Hopefully it's what you expect. Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to update, but I had a midterm to study for. Please read and review. Enjoy!**_

_***Nicole***_

_**Three weeks later…**_

Chibs looked in to his daughter's room. She was still asleep. She was finally getting used to the time difference. He looked at his watch. It was only 5:30 in the morning. His shoulder had woken him up. He went back to his room and took two of the pain pills that Tara had prescribed for him. He lay back and bed and thought about what he was going to do. Kerrianne still had two years of high school left, no matter what continent she lived on. Summer was almost over. He'd have to register her soon. He dozed back off at the point. He awoke a couple hours later to the smell of bacon wafting into his room. He got up stiffly, and walked into the kitchen. Kerrianne stood over the stove. "Mornin' love." He said.

She turned. "Da. I thought you'd still be sleeping."

"The smell of bacon is an alarm clock." He laughed.

She smiled. "I thought breakfast would be a good surprise."

"It is darlin'." He gave her a one armed hug, careful to avoid his bad shoulder. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kerrianne set the two plates on the table and sat next to him. "Sure thing Da."

"I know you came here to live with me and get away from Jimmy and your Ma. But you need to finish school."

"Can't I do that here? You're not gonna send me away are ya?" She asked concerned.

"No! God no! Love, you can finish your schoolin' here. I just didn't know how ya'd feel about starting school here." Chibs smiled. "I'm not sending you away. I've missed too much of your life to miss anymore of it. There's a good school here in Charming."

"When do we have to register?" Kerrianne asked.

"Soon, school starts in about 2 weeks." Chibs took a forkful of the eggs. "These are good!"

"Thanks. Tara and Gemma took some time to teach me a couple things." Kerrianne smiled and went back to her plate. She looked back up at him. "Is the school open today? Maybe we could register today?"

Chibs thought about it. "We could if ya want to love. Clay doesn't need me back for another couple days. We could register ya then get your school supplies."

"I'd like that Da."

They finished their breakfast. Chibs offered to do the dishes so Kerrianne could go get ready. He quickly called Juice at the shop.

"Hey Chibs!" Juice exclaimed from the other end. "Miss us?"

"Like I miss herpes." Chibs laughed. "I need a favor from you."

"Sure thing man, what is it?"

"I need you to get me some stuff so that I can get Kerrianne registered in school."

"Birth Certificate, citizenship card, old school transcripts and such?"

"Whatever she needs to be registered in school."

"I'll get her real ones, but tweak a couple things so that it looks like legally she's supposed to be here."

"Great." Chibs smiled. "Thanks. I need them ASAP."

"I'll have 'em ready this afternoon." Juice said. "Bring her by the clubhouse. Happy and Koz are up, and they want to meet their niece."

Chibs had to laugh. "Sure thing. As soon as she's done getting ready."

With that the two men hung up and Chibs proceeded to do the dishes and put the things away. He then went to knock on Kerrianne's door. "Kerrianne?"

"Yeah, Da. I know. I'm hurrying." She said. "I can't find my eye shadow."

Chibs shook his head. "Kerrianne, please find it and you can do it in the truck."

"Got it!" She cried out as she opened the door and jumped back. "Hi Da."

"Silly girl." He hugged her. "I'll get changed. Meet me in the truck?"

"Sure thing." She kissed his cheek.

He quickly got to his room and got dressed. He grabbed his vest and the keys and went to the truck. They drove in silence to the shop. They entered the clubhouse. Kerrianne looked around. It looked like a pub almost. Juice approached them. "Hey Chibs, Kerrianne."

"Hey Juice." She smiled.

"I got the stuff you needed Chibs." He handed the envelope over.

Chibs quickly browsed through the contents. "Perfect."

"Da, where's everyone?" She asked. The clubhouse was empty.

"Working." Juice laughed. "They'll be here soon. Though Tara's in the kitchen with Abel. She'd like to see you and I have to fill your old man in on some stuff."

Kerrianne nodded and went in the direction Juice was pointing. Chibs and Juice headed into the Chapel.

_**Kitchen…**_

"Hi Tara." Kerrianne smiled.

"Hey!" Tara smiled back. "Say 'hi' Abel."

Abel smiled and cooed at Kerrianne. He put his arms out to her. Kerrianne looked to Tara, who handed over the baby.

"Hi Abel." Kerrianne crooned. "You got big. You're so cute."

"Kerrianne, Jax and I were talking. I need to go back to work, and Gemma is still recovering. Would you like to be Abel's baby-sitter?"

Kerrianne thought about it. She had a family here and they loved her. Now one of them wanted her to care for his infant son. "I'd love to. Da's registering me in school today."

"That's okay. We can work something out around the school schedule. The school here is good. You'll like it." Tara went to the fridge.

"Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be okay if people started Kerri. I love my name, and I know it's my legal name, but it reminds me of my old life."

Tara smiled. "Sure thing, but only if Chibs okays it."

Kerrianne nodded. She made faces at Abel who tried to mimic her and when he couldn't he just laughed and blew bubbles. He was a happy healthy baby that everyone was glad was home. Chibs looked into the kitchen, and saw how happy his daughter was. He was so glad she had come, upset that she had put herself in danger, but glad she had run away, not allowing herself to be brainwashed like Fiona had. He coughed. Kerrianne turned to face him. The smile on her face made his heart melt.

"Hi Da."

"I take it Tara asked ya already?"

"Ya knew they were going to ask?" Kerrianne looked at him.

Chibs came to her and let Abel hold one of his fingers. "Yes. Jax wanted to make sure it was alright. I told him I had no problem. Most of the time, it'll be here at the club anyhow."

"That's cool Da. I have another question though."

"What is it darlin'?"

"Can I just go by Kerri here?"

Chibs looked at his little girl. "Can I ask why?"

"Because it reminds me of Ma and the hell I lived with in Ireland." She whispered. She didn't want to upset her father, since it was him who had chosen it 15 years ago.

Chibs took a moment. He had loved the name 'Kerrianne' for the longest time, but she was almost a woman now, and she had a point. "Darlin', if it'll make ya happy then sure. Kerri it is."

"Thank you Da!" She hugged him gently, Abel still in her arms.

"I want ya to be happy love. And I'm seeing you're happy." He kissed her forehead. "Now, give Abel back to his mama and let's get to the school."

Kerri handed Abel back to Tara, kissing his chubby cheek before leaving.

Tara smiled. "I'll give you more information on the baby-sitting when you get back."

"Thanks Tara." Chibs and Kerri said together.

They walked out of the kitchen. They were walking to the door when it swung in suddenly and hit Chibs in the shoulder.

"FUCK!" He shouted. "God damn it! Watch where the fuck you're going Tig!"

The SAA looked at him. "Shit man, didn't think anyone was in here."

"Da?" Kerri looked at him. "Shit! Da, you're bleeding again!"

Juice came around the corner, and called for Tara. "Tara! Need a doc in here!"

Tara came running from the kitchen, Abel in her arms. Kerri took the baby, and Tara checked Chibs's shoulder. "You're not driving anywhere. I need to redress it and you need a sling."

"But…"

"No buts Chibs." Tara scolded him. She then glared up at Tig. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

"I didn't think anyone was here." He put his hands up. "I'm sorry." He walked right back out the door he came in, most likely to go find Clay.

"I need to get her to the school." Chibs muttered.

"I'll drive, and go with you." Juice offered.

"Doesn't Clay have you running info on the Mayans again?"

"I gave him the shit already. I'll drive. Trust me." Juice took the keys from Chibs's hand.

Chibs shook his head. "Whatever, let's get goin' or we're not gonna be getting this done this week."

Kerri shook her head. Her father was one stubborn man. She followed them to the truck. Chibs told Juice where to go and they were off. They arrived at Charming High soon after they left, it wasn't far from Teller-Morrow and it wasn't far from Chibs's place either. She'd be able to walk, but she had a feeling that her Da wasn't going to be letting her do that. They pulled into the parking lot. They walked into the main entrance and followed the signs to get them to the office. In the office, Kerri met with her principal, who gave her sheets to fill out while Chibs and Juice chatted up with a couple very attractive women that were in the office filling in paperwork of their own.

Juice asked the one. "Registering for the new semester?"

She looked up at him. She was a pretty. She stood up to go grab a water. Kerri watched her uncle eye her up and down. She was tall for a woman; curvy with the blackest hair Kerri had ever seen on a woman. It was partially up, but Kerri could see that it went halfway down her back nonetheless. She smiled. Her full lips parted a little to show perfect teeth. She turned to Juice. "Nope."

"Then what are you doing here if you're not a student?" He asked.

"We teach here." The other woman stated. She was captivated by Chibs. She stood up and shook his hand. "Nitika. I'm the History and Geography teacher here."

"Filip Telford, but ya can call me Chibs. That's my daughter Kerrianne, but she prefers Kerri."

The teacher waved to Kerri, and Kerri waved back. She too was very pretty. A little taller than the woman hitting on Juice, or more it was Juice hitting on her. She came around the counter. She knelt next to where Kerri was filling the paperwork. She pointed out some things to help Kerri out.

Chibs leaned against the desk and watched the young teacher talk to his baby girl. She was curvy, a little more so than the one Juice was throwing himself at. She had short hair, curly but in this light it looked to have a purplish tinge to it. Her tight red blouse hugged her shape tightly. When she bent over, Chibs could see the bottom of what seemed to be a fairly large tat on her lower back. He smiled. This woman was his type of woman. She got up and turned to face Chibs.

"I also teach French and Catholic studies here. I think Kerri will be in most of my classes, as well as Miss Acadia's Lit class."

"Miss Acadia is?" Chibs asked.

"Me!" The other petite woman said.

"Acadia is your last name?" Juice turned to her.

"No, we don't do last names here it's Miss whatever the first name is. It's to try and show the kids that we're not the enemy and it seems to be working." She smiled. "Acadia is the region in Canada where my parents conceived me. All of my brothers and sisters have similar names. Nevada, Dakota, and Alberta."

"Thank god they didn't conceive any of you in Michigan or New Hampshire." Juice laughed, which got her to laugh, finally.

"It's good to meet you all." She smiled. "Kerri, we're gonna have a blast in Lit, and anything you need, you ask Miss Nitika or me and we'll help you out."

Kerri smiled shyly. "Thank ya."

The women returned to flirting with Chibs and Juice. Kerri smiled. Maybe this was a good thing. The women stood at one point.

"We have a meeting." Acadia said, somewhat saddened.

"Ay, it's alright, we have to get going ourselves." Chibs smiled.

Nitika slipped him a small piece of paper. He looked at her as she mouthed, "Call me."

Acadia shook Juice's hand and left.

Kerri laughed at her uncle's silly grin. "Uncle Juice, you're eyes are popping out."

Chibs laughed. "It's not everyday your uncle gets a beautiful woman like that interested in him."

"Ah. Well, maybe from time to time he can come pick me up from class. And I put him down as one of the Emergency Contacts."

Chibs went to look at the paperwork. She was right, he was listed, alongside Juice, Jax and Tara and Gemma as Emergency contacts. They were the ones that she was closest to, so it made sense. "Good. Now let's go bring Juice back to the garage, and we're going out to celebrate."

Kerri nodded. She went to give the paperwork to the principal. She went over it, smiled and welcomed her officially to Charming High. Kerri thanked her and they left. As they walked out of the school, all Juice could talk about was Acadia's clothes, how she reminded him of one of those pin up girls from the 40s. Chibs laughed. He had been thinking the same thing about Nitika, but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone. They dropped Juice off, Tara quickly checked him over, and approved minor driving. Chibs and Kerri left to get lunch, new clothes and school supplies. Life in Charming was getting better each day.

**_A/N: This is going to be my last update for a little bit I have two major school projects on the go. Once they're done, I'll update two chapters or so. Hope you enjoyed it! Love you all! *Nicole*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Our next chapter takes place a few weeks after Kerri's registration. Thanks again to Alli who is my partner in crime on getting this right. **_

_**Warning… Mention of domestic violence and cheating. Please don't read if this is not for you. **_

_**Thank you. As always read and review. Nicole**_

"Acadia, hurry up!" Nitika shouted.

"I couldn't find my shoes, shrimp!" Acadia's voice came from her apartment down the hall from Nitika's.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Nitika exclaimed as she knocked on her friend's door.

"Hun, you're at least 2 inches shorter than me." Acadia laughed as she opened the door.

"I was taller a couple weeks ago." Nitika pointed out.

Acadia looked at her. "That's because I was in flats and you were in damn hooker boots."

Nitika shrugged. "Whatever, you ready to go?"

"I need my purse." Acadia grabbed it, and her keys and locked the door. They walked to her Jeep. She insisted on driving which got to Nitika, she was capable of driving. They hopped in and took off, music blaring.

They went to the mall. Nitika needed new clothes, and Acadia wanted shoes. It was a quick trip. Thank god it was the weekend. A few hundred dollars later, the women proceed back to the Jeep. They loaded their treasures into the Jeep.

"Think you got enough clothes there Nik?" Acadia smiled.

"Hey! You bought 12 pairs of shoes and 2 more purses." She retorted. "At least I'll be able to wear all of this."

"Yeah sure, you can wear the silky black number or the red lace one to parent-teacher interviews." Acadia teased.

"Hey, who knows. Maybe I'll meet a great guy and I'll finally be able to be happy."

Acadia smiled. "You'll find him. God. You know I think Chibs might be into you."

"How the hell would you know that?" Nitika stared at the woman that was like a sister to her.

"Because I see the way he eyed you when you met, and the way he looks at you when he comes to pick up Kerri."

Nitika flushed red. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Oh my God! You like him!"

"No…"

"Oh bullshit. You like him." Acadia looked at her. "You're so red. Fuck. That's it, you need to hook up."

"Right." Nitika drawled. "What about that Juice, you eyed him like he was a damn T-Bone."

"I have Joseph."

"Right the dickwad from hell."

"Hey!" Acadia slapped Nik's arm. "He loves me."

"What ever you say. The guy is creep numero uno in my book." Nik said as she rubbed her arm.

"Okay. So drinks?"

"Yeah… I could do with a couple shots." Nitika laughed.

They headed to the Blu Martini. They sat at the bar. Acadia ordered shots of whiskey.

Nitika looked at her. "Do I look like a damn cowboy?" She looked at the shot in front of her.

"I don't do fruity." Acadia downed her shot.

Nitika frowned, grab the shot glass and downed the vile liquid. "Okay happy?"

Acadia nodded. "Yep. Now you can order what ever you want." She ordered herself a beer.

Nitika laughed. She ordered herself a porn star. They sat and talked. Then they jumped as a man tapped Acadia on the shoulder. They turned. There stood Acadia's boyfriend, Joseph Anacelto Alvarez. Nitika cringed. She really hated the bastard. Especially that he was Mayan head for Lodi, and this was Charming. Charming was Sons territory. She did not want to get caught in the middle of this. She looked to Acadia who nodded. Nitika got up and walked to the bathroom. She refused to be in the same area as that prick. She got a text from Acadia about 10 minutes later saying she was going to head out soon. Nitika frowned and walked back to the bar.

"What's going on?" She asked as she approached her friend.

"Joseph wants me home early tonight, some family gathering." Acadia said.

"I still don't like him."

"I know but guess what, it's my life and I'm a big girl. Let's get one for the road and head out."

Nitika knew not to argue past this point with her. It was useless. They were both stubborn, and neither was ever able to win. They did another shot, tequila this time, and headed to the Jeep. They drove back to their apartment complex and went their separate ways.

Nitika began to unpack the clothes she had bought. She turned on her radio and put the clothes away. She jolted up when she heard screaming.

_**FT…**_

Acadia was struggling with the pile of shoeboxes. Finally unable to lock the door with them in her arms, she put them down, unlocked the door and pushed them into her apartment. She heard giggling. She turned in the direction of the sound. She walked slowly to her bedroom. She saw a trail of clothes leading to the partially closed door. _"Oh you son of a bitch!" _She thought. She kicked open the door, seeing Joseph straddled by one blonde bimbo, while a pink-headed slut straddled his face.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" She screeched. She grabbed one of her stilettos and hocked it at the blonde. It hit her square in the head. She fell off the bed. Looked up and screamed.

"Shit. Get out of here!" She collected her skimpy clothes and ran past Acadia, the other slut hot on her tail.

Acadia glared at them, then turned her attention to Joseph. "You son of a bitch! I'm your old lady, what the fuck is wrong with you? In our bed. Fuck get out!"

"Baby…" He tried to talk to her.

She delivered a right hook that caught him square in the jaw. He was caught off guard. She went to hit him again, but this time he caught her wrist and twisted it back. She screamed.

"Get off of me!" She tried to hit him with her left hand. He caught it again. "Get out of my apartment you bastard."

"Our apartment, _babe_. And you don't get rid of me."

She brought he leg up and caught him in the gut. He fell back on the bed. She ran to her dresser to get her Glock. She turned around to see Joseph with his gun pointed at her head.

"Not so fast chica. You're not the one who chooses what happens here."

"I want you gone!" She screeched. "You lying cheating bastard!"

Suddenly someone had his or her hands around her arm and yanking her from the room. Bullets flew through the walls and doors.

"Let go of me! I want to kill that son of a bitch!" She fought against the person who had pulled her from the room. She turned to face them. It was Nitika.

"Let's go." She glared at the woman was seemed ungrateful for having her butt saved.

"I want him dead. That bastard cheated on me." She started. Nitika pulled her into her apartment just in time.

Alvaraez came into the hallway looking for her. "You bitch!" They heard him stomp down the stairs.

Nitika stared at her friend. "I told you he was a creep."

Acadia just threw herself into a chair and glared at the floor. "I coulda taken him."

Nitika shook her head. "No, we almost both got shot to Swiss cheese here. It's fucking lucky I never let you bring him over, or we'd both be dead."

There was a knocking at the door. Nitika got up to answer it. She looked in the peephole. She opened it, but Acadia wasn't able to see who was there. "Thank god you're here. She won't listen to me."

She moved away from the door to allow two familiar men into her apartment.

Acadia looked at her in fury. "You called them?"

"She was right too. Who the fuck was that prick?" Juice asked.

Chibs put his arm around Nitika. "Your apartment is trashed, Acadia. There's bullet holes everywhere. You're damn lucky Nik went to get you."

"I had my Glock. I was fine." Acadia pouted.

Nik looked up at Chibs, "I told you she was too goddamned stubborn for her own good."

Juice went to her and got her on her feet. "Who tried to kill you?" He stared into her eyes.

"Joseph Alvarez."

"A MAYAN!" Juice exploded. "Chibs! A goddamned Mayan."

Chibs looked at Nitika. "Darlin' grab everything you can. Juice take her and get what she'll need. You're both comin' with us. You're not safe here. Not anymore."

Nitika looked up at Chibs, fear was in her eyes. She wasn't used to this. She was from a farm up north and they didn't have this. She ran to her room and threw everything she owned, which wasn't much, into her bags. Chibs watched from the doorway. She was like a lost sheep. He would take care of her. But Juice, he had a fight on his hands.

"I'm not going. This is my home. He comes back I kill the bastard." Acadia had her hands on her hips.

Juice was getting pissed. "Damn it woman! Grab your stuff, or I'll grab it throw you over my shoulder and take you with me. I don't care. Mayans don't play nice. Now get going." He pointed to her bags. "Damn it woman! Pack the bags now."

By this point Chibs and Nitika were in Acadia's doorway. They watched as Juice argued futilely with the stubborn lit teacher. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He shook his head. Grabbed clothes from the dressers and closets threw it in the bags. He grabbed the bags in one hand and swung her over his shoulder with the other. She screamed and scratched at him. Chibs and Nitika laughed. It continued all the way down the stairs.

Nitika stopped Chibs. "I think she'll need more than what he grabbed."

Chibs nodded and let her gather some more things, basically emptying the apartment. They took off down the stairs. They caught up with Juice and Acadia pretty quick. She was still fighting him. Juice looked to Chibs.

"Nik, if we get her in your truck, can you follow us to the club house?" He asked.

She nodded. "What about her Jeep, asshole knows its hers. He'll come looking for it."

"I'll drive it to safety, then Chibs will come back with me to get my bike. Don't worry. You girls are going to be safe where we're headed." Juice smiled. He had taken her keys.

Nitika unlocked her truck. Chibs smiled in satisfaction. She drove a 2010 Dodge Ram 2500. It was cherry red in color, with silver decals along the sides. It was diesel and standard.

"Darlin' you got good taste."

She smiled. She opened the passenger door, engaged the childproof lock, so Acadia wouldn't try to get out and let Juice put Acadia in. They shut the door and she was still cussing and fighting. Nik hugged Juice and kissed Chibs on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered.

Juice ran to Acadia's Jeep started it up and left the parking lot. Chibs kissed Nitika gently on the lips. "It'll be alright, I promise." He got on his bike and waited for her to get into the truck. Once she was in and the engine was running, he eased out of the parking lot. Nitika followed him all the way to Teller-Morrow. She had to fight with Acadia the whole way there. She had still been insisting that she was going to kill Joseph Alvarez.

Chibs and Juice along with a couple other men walked to the truck. Chibs helped Nitika out, while Juice got Acadia out. She stopped struggling against him when he kissed her lips passionately.

"Will you stop fighting me now?" He asked her.

She was speechless, so she just nodded. "Good." He said. "Now, you're staying with me."

Chibs introduced Nitika to Jax and Tig. "She's gonna stay with me, but we gotta go get Juice's bike."

"We'll have to go get our bikes too sometime." Nitika whispered.

"Your bikes?" Jax asked.

"Acadia has a Fat Boy and I have a slant and a Sportster."

The men gaped. Chibs asked. "And you're my daughter's teachers?"

"Yep." She smiled.

The other men patter Chibs on the back as they led her to the clubhouse. Acadia and Nik would stay there with Kerri and Tara. It was the beginning of something new, and they had no clue what adventures were going to come from this.


	4. Chapter 4

15/10/2010 18:39:00

_**A/N: Dear readers… I love the reviews! Thank you! Please keep reviewing! It makes me want to write more. I need that inspiration! Anyhow more on Chibs and ooh the romance and smut that will ensue.**__** And some of Juice lol… For Allie!**_

Juice led Acadia to his room. She was going to be staying there with him until the Sons could find her someplace else safe to stay. As soon as he shut the door and faced her, Acadia clocked him one. Juice's hand flew to his eye. Acadia crossed her arms across her chest, a smile across her face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Juice shouted.

"I do not like what you did!" She said threateningly.

He walked towards her. She back up against the door. "What did I do wrong? Other than save your ass?" He growled.

"For the last fucking time!" She stepped to slap him but he caught her arm. "I can take of myself!"

"No, obviously you can't because you almost got you and your best friend killed! He is a goddamned fucking Mayan. They do not belong in Charming. They asses! They hurt people all the time! I will not stand by and let them hurt you. Chibs isn't going to let anything happen to Nitika. So put two and two together Acadia! Christ Acadia! Don't you get it?" He pushed her against the door pulling her hands above her head. "Acadia, you may not see it, but damn it woman, I care for you a hell of a lot. If you'd give me a chance, I could show you how you deserve to be treated. I'll treat you like a queen. Just give me a chance!" He pleaded.

Acadia glared at him. "You don't even know me!"

"I know more about you than you probably ever told that Mayan piece of shit." Juice claimed her lips passionately.

Acadia fought against him. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" He grinned. "Afraid you'll like it?"

"No, you arrogant son of a bitch. I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's a bunch of bullshit if I've ever heard it!" Juice kissed her deeply again.

"Juice." She was starting to cave, and she was getting mad at herself. She didn't want to cave to him. He was a stud she could tell and he was turning her on.

"What Acadia?" He lowered his lips to her again. This time she didn't resist as much. "Starting to feel something for me?"

"Just tell me that what happens between us, stays between us." She moaned.

"If that's what you want babe."

She nodded. This time she kissed him and she allowed his tongue entry. He let her hands down and put them around her waist. She took advantage of that. She pushed him hard to the bed, he fell onto it, pulling her onto him. She ripped his shirt from him.

"Acadia!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't expecting her to be like this. She kissed him hard and bit his lower lip. If she wanted to play like this, then so be it. He pulled her tank top over her head. She gasped as he nipped at her nipples through the lace of her bra. She sat up on his waist. He undid her jeans. She got up and let them slide to the floor. She smiled at him, and undid his belt. She undid his pants and pulled them off. She smiled to see him hard at attention. She lowered her head to the tip and kissed it. She licked the tip and he arched slightly against her.

"Babe, that's…" She nipped gently at the tip, causing Juice to cry out. He pulled her head up. "That wasn't very nice."

She grinned. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She positioned herself over his shaft and was about to lower herself down when Juice flipped her over so that she was under him. She cried out as he entered her in one swift thrust.

"God Juice!" She moved her hips up to meet his and tried to wrap her arms around him. He pinned them above her head, kissing her fiercely. He thrust in and out of her hard and fast. She couldn't hold on much longer.

"Juice! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then come for me babe."

She arched up against him. He could feel her clamp down around him. It was driving him insane. He couldn't hold it back. With one final thrust he came hard and hot in her. He collapsed on her then rolled over. Her breathing was ragged. He pulled her to him.

"How was that?" He smiled.

"Amazing." She cuddled next to him.

He pulled her tight, and pulled the covers over them. _She's not so tough._ He thought to himself. _I'll get through to her yet. I'll show her how a woman should really be treated. Hell, maybe I'll make her my old lady. _He smiled as he fell asleep.

_**F.T.**_

Chibs was sitting with Nitika talking about life in the club, and explaining why things happened the way they did and who played what role. He introduced her to Gemma, and the others. She was warmly welcomed which made her feel a lot better about calling Chibs in the first place. She liked him, but she wasn't one to make the first move. She was timid and unsure of herself, plus his daughter was her prized student. Suddenly shouting from the back of the club got her attention. Acadia was shouting, and she bolted towards the noise. Chibs wrapped his arms around her, holding her back.

"Chibs, they're fighting." She cried, struggling against his strong grasp.

"Love, she's probably pissed at him for playing fire man."

"I doubt it. Can we at least check to make sure they're both still alive?"

Chibs nodded and led the way. They arrived to the door to hear Juice shouting at Acadia. _"That's a bunch of bullshit if I've ever heard it!"_

Then they heard thumping and moaning and that was when they walked away knowing that Juice and Acadia were going to be just fine.

_**A/N2: *Looks up* Well I promised smut, and I kinda froze on Chibs, so Alli here is the smut you requested… now right me my smut! Love you! Nicole**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: A little fluff for Nitika and Chibs... and hopefully this all makes sense... *Alli... Thanks for the tips!*_**

**_Read and Review please!_**

**_Love Nicole_**

Chibs led Nitika back to the clubhouse. Kerri was doing homework in one corner. Gemma was talking to Clay and Tig. Koz and Happy were playing pool. Opie and Piney were talking in another corner. Nitika absorbed it all in. Chibs patted her back.

"It's a little overwhelming ain't it darlin'?" Chibs asked.

Nitika nodded.

"You'll get used to it." He put his arm around her. "Can we go talk?"

She turned to face him. "Sure." She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to her about, but she followed him out of the clubhouse. They went up onto the roof. Jax had shown him this spot. He had told him that it was a good place to go and think. She sat on the stool he pointed out. He sat across from her.

"Darlin'…" He started. He didn't know what to say. He had feelings for her.

"Chibs, whatever it is you have to say, you can just come out and tell me. I'm a big girl. I can take it if you don't want me around or…"

Chibs gaped at her. "No, Darlin'. Christ no!" He got up and kissed her squarely on the lips. "I wanted to ask ya, if you'd consider going out with me."

Nitika gaped at him. "Oh. I just thought because of all the rukus earlier, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"God, no Darlin', I've wanted to ask you since I met you when we registered Kerri. I think you're a beautiful woman, and…"

"Shut up and kiss me Chibs." She pulled on his cut and brought him to her. Her lips were eager for his kiss.

He kissed her passionately. _Damn she tastes good._ He thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her tightly against him.

"Nitika." He moaned. She nibbled on his lower lip.

"I think I'm fallin' for you Chibs." She moaned as his one hand slid across her breasts.

He began to undo her bra when Tig's voice came from the parking lot. "Hey Chibs! We're waiting for you!"

"Damn you Tig!" Chibs then yelled something in Gaelic.

"What?" Tig shouted back up.

"I was in the middle of something."

"Well no shit Chibs, we could all see ya from the damn parking lot, now get down here. Quick meeting then you can go back to undoing her bra." Tig snickered.

Nitika glared at him through the darkness. Chibs helped her rearrange herself then she proceeded to follow Chibs back down to the clubhouse. If she weren't so afraid of Tig, she might actually hit him.

"Babe, if you want to hit him, go right ahead. He can't hit ya back." Chibs kissed her lips softly.

"You a psychic there Chibs?"

He just laughed. "No, but I'm pretty sure most women would want to hit him for doing what he did."

He had a point. So Nitika put her arm through his and they walked into the clubhouse. She walked up to Tig and slapped his hard across the face. The whole clubhouse burst into laughter. She pointed her finger at him, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. You understand me?"

Tig nodded. That was when Kerri walked up to the group. "Uncle Tig, I'd listen, because if you don't she'll be worse than she is to the morons in her class if they misbehave."

This brought more laughter from the group. Tig just nodded. He hadn't expected Nitika to have such a personality because she was timid around the others of the Club. Clay signaled the guys to follow him to the Chapel.

Jax asked. "What about Juice?"

"Tig, go wake him up." Clay signaled.

Tig took off, and returned with Juice half out of it, only in a pair of low riding sweats. They followed Clay into the Chapel. Nitika looked to Gemma who was cooing at Abel. The other women were busy cleaning or talking in corners. She looked to Kerri who had gone back to her table. She was reading "Pride and Prejudice". Nitika walked over to Gemma.

"Hey, Gemma?"

"What is it sweetheart?" Gemma smiled.

"How are… well how am I perceived here?" Nitika sat down.

"How do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"Well, I'm not the usual woman that Chibs goes out, am I?"

Gemma smiled. "No, you're not a crow-eater and you're not a sweet-butt, but you are the woman who captured his heart. I see the way he looks at you. To him, you're not just a good fuck, you're someone he respects. You're also his daughter's teacher. You know that that girl talks more about you and what you teach than anything?"

Nitika shook her head. "No."

"Put it this way, if you have feelings for the man… tell him."

That was when the doors to the Chapel opened and the guys walked to their women. Juice waved to Nitika then jogged back to his room. Opie guided Lyla from the clubhouse. Tig grabbed a couple of the crow-eaters and led them back to his room. Clay kissed Gemma on the lips and took Abel for a little walk. Tara and Jax headed back to the kitchen. That left Nitika, Gemma and Chibs alone. Gemma kissed Nitika on the cheek and walked over to Kerri who had dozed off. She guided the half-asleep teen to the guest room. Now Chibs and Nitika were alone in the clubhouse. For the first time, Nitika felt nervous and unsure. Gemma was right though.

"Darlin'?" Chibs asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly.

"Something's on your mind. I can see it in your eyes." He walked over to him and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Chibs… I…" Nitika stuttered.

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Better?" He asked when they eased apart. She nodded.

"What is it darlin'?"

Nitika looked up at him. She took a deep breath, and took Gemma's advice. "I like you… no that's a lie…" She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I love you."

Chibs put his finger under her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. "Say it again love."

"I love you Chibs." She whispered as he lowered his lips to hers again.

Gemma and Clay were standing in the doorway. Gemma was smiling.

"Baby, is this your doing?" Clay whispered in her ear.

"Well someone had to do something about it…" Gemma kissed him. "They were to stubborn to do it on their own."

"You and your matchmaking." Clay put his arm around her waist and guided her out of the clubhouse.

Chibs broke the kiss. "I love ya too. I just didn't know how to bring it about, being Kerri's teacher and all that."

Nitika smiled. "Well, hopefully she'll approve."

"I hope so to, because I'm not letting you out of my sight love." He lifted her into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed, if you'll have me."

Nitika nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He kicked open his door and lay her on his bed. He was happy that he had tidied up a little bit, but the reason for that was, he didn't want Kerrianne to see his room a pigsty. He kissed her then shut the door and locked it.

He turned to see her on the bed. She was a vision. She signaled him to join her on the bed. He walked slowly, taking in her beauty. She pulled lightly on him, causing him to lose his balance and knock both of them to the bed. She laughed, and to Chibs it was heavenly music. He smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me Nika?" He whispered.

"Nika?" She kissed him.

"I thought you'd need your own name here."

"But I get called Nik?"

"By everyone else, but I need a special name for you. You're mine and mine alone… Is that alright with ya?" He kissed her cheek.

"If I'm yours alone, does that mean you're mine?" She whispered. She remembered what Tara had told her earlier about the rules of being an old lady.

"We make those choices together love. If you want me all to yourself, I'm yours." He stroked her cheek gently.

"I don't want you having sex with any other woman but me…" She whispered. "If the need becomes to great when you're on the road, then you can get someone to relieve that but hand or mouth only, and if I find out…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He quoted Shakespeare. "It's what you want baby."

"That's it."

"Mmm. I like your idea love. God, I love you." His hand slid under her top and unclasped her bra. In one swift motion he had her completely topless. He stopped to admire her perfect breasts. He dropped his head to them and alternated suckling on each rose colored bud.

She gasped his name. His tongue was heaven. She hadn't been with a man in over a year. There was a damn good reason for that but now wasn't the time to be bringing it up. His hand massaged her other breast. She knew she was wet. He moved his hand lower. She then fell unto the pillows as he removed her pants, then she felt him hook her panties in his teeth and he pulled them off. Then he kissed from her lips to her belly button as his hands slid to the warmth that lay between her thighs. He then lowered his lips there. She had never had a man go down on her and she gasped as his talented tongue set to work on her clit. He slipped one finger into her wet folds. She gasped, her hands clutched to the sheets. He slid another finger in, he gently massaged her g-spot. He could feel her tighten against his fingers, he slowly pulled out and licked his fingers clean. She smiled at him then he slid up to kiss her. She pulled away at first, then allowed herself to taste her own juices that covered his lips. She pulled at his shirt and cut. He pulled them off and then slid out of his jeans with ease. He kissed her. She nodded and slowly he began to push himself into her warmth. She was tight.

"Damn, Nika so fucking tight." He moaned. He was finally all the way in.

Nitika could feel how big he was, and he was stretching her completely and it felt so good. She moved her hips up to his. It was so perfect. Like a sword fitting into a sheath. They moved in unison, he put his hands in hers slightly above her head and kissed her deeply, then moving down her jaw line. She nipped at his ears, then slid down his neck and began to kiss and suck on his neck. The suction alone brought him to the brink of orgasm. She continued to suck and he was whispering in her eye in Gaelic. It was so much for her. His accent had her constantly melting, now to hear him speaking a foreign language had her totally melted. She was so close.

"Chibs, I'm gonna cuum…" She moaned.

"Then come with me love…" He kissed her deeply again, then began to suck on her bottom lip.

Just then her back arched up from the bed. She cried out. "CHIBS!"

"Baby…" He froze as he came hard and hot in her.

She collapsed to the bed, her skin hot and flushed, her body shaking. He pulled out slowly, only to realize he hadn't used protection. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. He rubbed her back. "Are you alright love?"

"Mhm. That was amazing Chibs." She kissed him softly. She looked at him. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

He shook his head. "No, I was the fool."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't use a condom." He breathed. He was furious with himself. He always used them.

"Oh."

"If ya need something, Tara can get you the script for it."

"No, that's not it Chibs." She took a deep breath. "It's very unlikely that anything will come of this."

"How can ya be so sure lassie, you're a young woman, and I'm pretty sure my lil soldiers work just fine." He kissed her cheek.

"Because, the doctors told me a while back I may never be able to have children of my own, because of hormones." She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

He brushed the tear away. "I never believe doctors on that love. They said the same thing about me ex and Kerri is proof the docs weren't right."

Nika laughed. "I don't care either way, but how about we worry about it later."

"What ever you want love." He kissed her one last time as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and fell asleep. He watched her sleep then finally slipped into slumber himself. He really didn't care either way if she were to end up carrying his child. He found the one he wanted to be with, and she was lying right there in his arms. Maybe he could take another old lady…

* * *

**A/N: *Looks up* okay... so a little more than just fluff but anyhow... Alli you got more smut! Hope you enjoyed... please click on the review button and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: ok so now that everyone has gotten a little action and a little fluff, we'll add a little bit of drama back into the story. :D Please read and review!**_

_**Love always, Nicole**_

Nitika awoke to what she swore was a dream. Chibs had his arms wrapped tightly around her. His head rested on hers. She pinched herself. Nope it wasn't a dream. Chibs was really in her bed… then she did a double take. It wasn't her bed. It was his, at the clubhouse. She smiled. This was very nice. She smiled. Then her happy thoughts were interrupted by pounding at the door.

"Chibs!" Bobby's voice came through the door. "Damn it Chibs get up!"

Nitika shook Chibs. "Chibs. Baby, Bobby's at the door."

"What, Nika? Love, time to sleep." He whispered.

"Chibs! Goddamn it, don't make me bust down the door!" Tig's voice came through this time.

Chibs sat up in bed. "What the fuck?"

"Church NOW!" Tig shouted.

Chibs kissed Nika on the lips threw on his jeans and his cut and bolted from the room.

Nika just sat there. The she got up and had a quick shower and threw on some clothes. She walked into the Clubhouse and saw the big doors to the Chapel closed. Acadia was sitting at the bar.

"Hey." NIka greeted her friend.

"Hey. Sorry about last night." Acadia sighed. "I know I can be difficult."

"Difficult?" Nika laughed. "Right, that's the understatement of the century. But I still love ya. I just wish you'd stop being so stubborn."

"Hey, I did quite well for myself." Acadia defended herself.

"Yes, until you got your apartment to shreds and almost got yourself killed. Please can you accept that I worry about you." She hugged her.

Acadia nodded.

"Listen, Acadia, you need to realize you're not alone." Nika reminded here. "We've been friends since junior year. We went through hell together. Please understand everything I've done and will continue doing is because I love you like a sister and because you deserve the best,

Acadia thought about that. Nitika had a point, but at the same time she hated showing any weakness. "Nik, I know all that, but I've been independent for so long."

"No. I think it's a problem with independence. I think you're not willing to show weakness or something. Seriously, is there something wrong with a girl showing a little weakness around a guy she likes?"

"No."

"Then why do you fight tooth and nail against your feelings for Juice?" Nitika crossed her arms, staring at her friend.

"Because." Acadia responded.

"Since I know you don't have a child, you can't use that excuse. Why won't you admit you like Juice?"

"You don't know anything about this type of guy do you?" Acadia asked.

"I know they're tough and I know that 10 to 1 I don't want to know half the shit they do."

"True. But they aren't the type of guy who likes weak women. The women they go for aren't usually the girly girl type. They can take care of themselves and they're always there for them and the club no matter what." Acadia explained. She was used to the MC life because she had grown up in it.

"So…showing emotions isn't a sign of weakness. Occasionally asking for help is also not a sign of weakness." Nitika reasoned.

"Both of you are right." Gemma's voice came from the club entrance.

The girls jumped. "Jesus Christ Gemma!" Acadia shouted.

"Sorry darlin'" Gemma kissed each one on the cheek. "Now listen. I told Tara this and now I'll tell you. You love the man, you learn to love the club. It's just the way it works. You'll learn in time Nika. You, on the other hand Acadia, need to know that admitting feelings isn't weakness. If you like Juice, then tell him and stop being such a hard ass."

Both women were absorbing what Gemma was telling them when the Chapel doors opened. Chibs was pissed beyond description. He walked up to them. "We gotta talk."

"What's wrong Chibs?" Gemma asked. It wasn't like Chibs to be upset like this.

"The Irish are pissed." Jax spoke up from the pool table.

"Why?" Nika asked carefully.

"Because they found out Kerri isn't in Ireland anymore. They thought she ran away, but was still somewhere on the Emerald Isle." Bobby explained quickly.

"Shit!" Gemma muttered.

Chibs started. "They're pissed. They want her back."

"Da?" Kerri's voice came from the kitchen.

"Kerri, come in here." Chibs called.

Kerri walked in. Fear was visible on her face. "Da, please. I don't wanna go back." Her voice shaking.

"You're not going back. You're my daughter. You're not being taken away from me again." Chibs said.

"They'll come get me. They want to hurt you." She buried her head in Chibs's chest.

"They come here, Kerri…" Tig spoke up. "and they'll have a war on their hands. I don't think our Irish brothers will stand for it when we tell them."

"Uncle Tig, Jimmy will get what he wants. He always does. He scares me. He's threatened more than once to knock SAMCRO off the map."

This they already knew. Jimmy O was a number 1 asshole.

"Darlin," Jax spoke. "You're family. You're safe here. Your da and the rest of us won't let anything happen to you." He looked at his brothers. "If Jimmy O wants a war he'll get a war."

The others nodded. "Juice call in Tacoma, the Nomads and Nevada. Tell 'em what's going on. Jax, call our Irish Brothers and get them on it." Clay ordered.

Juice and Jax nodded and set about their tasks. The others headed to the garage. Gemma and Clay went to the office. This left Chibs, Kerri, Nitika and Acadia in the clubhouse.

"Acadia, can you give us a minute?" Chibs asked.

She nodded and headed to find Juice. Maybe she could help him with something.

Nitika got up to leave. Chibs stopped her. "Stay. Please."

As much as Acadia said these guys were tough as nails, but Chibs seemed to have somewhat of a soft side. Nitika nodded and sat back down.

"Kerri, we need to talk as a family." He started. "I know you don't like the choice your ma made so this is why I'm gonna ask. Are you alright with Nika and me being together."

Kerri looked at her father. She had suspected that her da had feelings for her teacher. It was fine with her. She smiled. "Ya, I'm fine with it. I was hoping it would work out this way."

Chibs laughed. "I'm glad."

"She's already got a pet name da, I can't really say 'no' when you already gave her one." Kerri hugged them both. "I couldn't be happier."

"Kerri," Nika spoke softly. "If you prefer, when we're not at school, you can call me Nika as well. I think it's better than my real name anyhow."

This brought a smile to Chibs's face. "I'm glad darlin'."

"Nika?" Kerri asked.

"What is it Kerri?"

"Does this mean you'll be me stepmother?"

That question sent both Nika and Chibs reeling. They hadn't talked about that. Hell they hadn't gotten past her being his and sex.

"Would ya like that love?" Chibs asked.

""Ya. She's kinder and actually cares and Da, come on ya love her so why not?" Kerri put her hands on her hips.

"We'll discuss it, but right now, you go do your homework."

Kerri nodded and went to her books.

"Let's go talk." Chibs took Nika's hand. "We're going for a ride."

"Let me get my jacket." She ran back to his room and changed.

He took her hand and led her out of the clubhouse. He got to his bike and handed her his helmet.

"What are you gonna wear?" Nika looked at him.

"We're going to get your bike, so I'll wear mine once we get yours. Now give me directions to where it is so we can go get it."

Nika gave him the directions and they were off.

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

"Juice?" Acadia asked walking into his room.

"Hey, sorry bout this morning." He said. "Just we need to deal with this shit before it turns Charming into a battlefield."

"It's okay." Acadia put her arms around him. "Look, can we talk?"

He turned to face her. "Sure babe, what's up?"

"Look, obviously the whole world heard us last night."

"UH, yeah. Chibs mentioned something about that."

Acadia hit him on the shoulder. "Not funny."

"It kinda is. Usually its Tig that's getting told to keep it down." Juice smiled.

Acadia had to laugh at that. "Okay, maybe it's a little funny. But I'm being serious here. Do you want me?"

"Want you? Babe, be a little more specific."

"Am I just a good lay?" Acadia hated beating around the bush.

"If I had my way, no. Look I've had my eye on you from the start. You're beautiful. You pack heat. You've got a bike. You don't let people push people around. You're the type of woman I'd want to make my old lady."

Acadia was sure her jaw was on the floor. "What?"

"You heard me. Damn it you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met… well maybe other than Gemma." Juice pulled her onto his lap. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I want you, and only you."

"Juice, put the computer away and I want you to show me exactly how you feel." Acadia sat on the bed seductively.

Juice looked at her, closed the laptop and basically tackled her to the bed. "You're going to drive me insane. I don't know how to read you." He growled as he ripped her shirt off. He flicked the front clasp of the bra and it popped open revealing her creamy breasts. He licked one of the dusty rose-colored buds that were at attention. She arched against him. His tongue was driving her wild. He slid one hand gently along her rib cage, causing shivers to go down her spine. His hands slid into her pants. He looked at her. "Commando?"

She nodded. He kissed her, then set his attention back to her voluptuous breasts. She moaned his name as his thumb gently massaged her clit. He was driving her through the roof. "Baby, I need you!" She gasped.

He slid her pants off with one swift motion. Slid off his jeans, and threw his shirt aside. In one swift motion he was in her wet warmth. She cried out as he pushed through her entrance. He moved his hips hard and fast. He paid careful attention to her breasts, suckling and nipping each tout tip. She was getting tighter around him. The shock of pleasure and pain was all to much for her.

"JUICE!" She gasped as clamped down around his hard shaft.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he came hot in her. They collapsed to the bed. Sweat covering their bodies, breath uneven and shaky. He looked at her. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever bedded.

"Juice." She whispered.

"What is it babe?"

"I don't want anyone else either."

"Good. When this whole Irish bullshit is over, we can talk about you getting my crow."

"Okay, but I have one request."

"Anything babe." He kissed her.

"Can we keep this between you and me?"

"They know we're sleeping together."

"Not sex, not that you want me as your old lady."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't let people see me being soft."

"If you wanna be a hard ass to me in public fine, but can I have this you in the bedroom?"

She nodded. "Sure thing babe."

They cuddled for a while before Tig interrupted them for another job.

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

Chibs pulled up to the storage area where Acadia and Nitika had been storing their bikes. It was something they had kept to themselves, because if the school had ever found out, they would've lost their jobs. Something about bikes not being permitted around faculty and staff. So they took them out when they couldn't be caught. It was a great time when they could though.

She unlocked their container and Chibs whistled when he saw them. "Darlin' you got great choice in bikes." He walked over to the Sportster. He looked it over. It was ice blue with chrome. It was well kept. Next to it was an orchid purple slant. Chibs wasn't into the slants, but he figured that his woman liked speed. He looked to the other side of the Sportster at the Fat Boy that was black with purple flames detailed on the tank. He looked up at Nika.

"What?" She asked.

"Darlin, we can only take yours right now, but which one are you gonna take?"

"The Harley." She grinned. They pulled the Sportster out, then locked the storage area. She handed him his helmet. "You're wearing it."

He smiled put it on, and watched her get on. She kicked started it and it roared to life. She winked at him and took off. He kicked his Dyna into gear and took off after her. They left Charming. He kept close to her, but he had no idea in hell as to where she was leading him. She signaled to turn into a park area, but went off the normal path. They pulled up to a secluded spot. She sat on her bike and he just stared at her.

"What?" She asked again.

"Where the hell did you learn to ride? And where are we?"

"First, my twin brother showed me, before he was killed. He said I was a natural. Secondly, this is where I come to think and I used to come here a lot if that prick was in the building. I didn't want him knowing where I was."

"You're definitely a natural love." He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. "I'm sorry about your brother though."

"Afghanistan, first deployment. Changed me, it's why I came here. He was the only family I had left." She looked around at the serene site.

"It's beautiful here darlin'."

"It reminds me of home. Now I have a request."

"Anything."

"Do me right now."

"Here?" He was shocked. She didn't seem the type for doing it in public.

"Yes right here, right now." She got off the Sportster. She unzipped her jacket. She was completely topless underneath. There was just a lace bra that barely covered anything.

He instantly felt his jeans get extremely tight. "Dammit woman. I hope you don't want gentle."

"Fuck no."

With that he grabbed her, and spun her around. She cried out in surprise. He yanked her jeans down around her legs, and not so much to his surprise she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He bent her over her bike, and spread her legs. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard shaft. With one quick thrust, he was in. It was tight. He thrust his hips hard and fast. She cried out as he hit her core. It was too much. She cried out when she felt his hot seed flood her.

He pulled out and pulled up his jeans. Nika was breathing hard, her arms shaking on the seat of the Sportster. He grabbed her jacket and then pulled her into his arms. He carried her to a patch of grass. He dropped her jacket on the grass then laid her on it. He then pulled up her pants.

She smiled, then pulled him in for a kiss. "That was amazing."

"Aye. I never woulda thought you for a minx though." He laughed.

"I have a wild side, though other than me, you're the only one that knows about it."

"My lips are sealed love."

They lay in the grass, enjoying the silence and beauty.

Finally Nika broke the silence. "What's our decision on the stepmom thing?"

"If you'll have me, I'll make you my old lady. Crow and all."

"Gladly." She rolled on top off him. "Ready for round 2?"

**_*Ola! **Looks up** Oops, this was supposed to be straight drama... drama, then two smut scenes. Yeesh... Being feverish really threw me for a loop. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review as always. They are what keep me going! Love you all and thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__** Welcome back dear readers! This chapter is about 2 weeks or so after the adventure in the bush. :D So, here we are again, and at the request of some readers… bad things are going to happen. Thank you to Alli for the pointers and which plot I should follow! Love ya! Now please read and review, I really, really like the reviews! Now onwards!**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Nicole**_

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Tig, get everyone in here now." Clay said as he hung up the phone.

"Sure thing." Tig walked out of the Chapel.

Clay shook his head. This was not the news he wanted to hear from his Irish brethren. The others were entering the Chapel. Tig closed the doors and sat down.

"What's up Clay?" Opie asked.

"I just got a call from our Irish Brothers. They got most of Jimmy's guys, but Jimmy and his top guys are gone. They're on their way here. We don't know when they're gonna come in or where they're coming in from. We do know where they're headed. Here. They're gonna come to Charming."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Chibs growled. "He ain't laying hands on Kerri."

"We know that brother." Clay turned to him. "We're gonna get him. But until we do, I think you're going to have send her away until this is over."

"Clay." Juice spoke up.

"Whatta ya got Juice?"

"I just found some e-mails to Jimmy from someone here in Charming. He knows about Chibs and Nika. They gave him a whole shitload of info on her. Her job, her old address, that she's here most of the time. Hell they even know her cell number."

Chibs shot up from the table. "They know her! How? How the fuck does someone know who I'm with? What does it all say?"

Juice looked at his screen again. His usual smile dissipated. "The last email is from two weeks ago."

Chibs thought back. Juice continued. "Someone saw you in the meadow, the exact words were 'he fucked her like some tramp against her bike'. Then whoever sent this also mentions you've asked her…"

"To be my old lady." Chibs dropped to his chair. "Fuck. Jimmy'll use her to get to me just as much as he'd use Kerri."

Clay looked at the others around the table. "Ok, well we have to deal with this. Your family is our family. We sent the other Charters back for runs, I want them back here. Once they're here, we decide who's going with Kerri and Nitika…"

"Nika." Chibs whispered.

Clay looked at Chibs before continuing. "Nika for protection, then we're going to decide on how to handle this."

"Couldn't I just greet them at the airport?" Happy chuckled.

That lightened the mood somewhat.

"If we knew exactly which airport, then we'd send ya Hap, but we don't so you're just staying put." Bobby said.

"Okay, so once Tacoma, Nevada and the Nomads arrive, we finish this, but until then, Chibs I suggest you talk to your girls and explain what's gonna be happening around here."

Chibs nodded and left the Chapel. The others looked around the table, none of them knew anything about Chibs making Nika his old lady. Juice thought about it, maybe it was time he made Acadia his officially…

_**FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

"Nika?" Chibs asked as he approached her.

She was bent down near her Sportster adjusting something on the front wheel. He finally paid attention to the tat that covered her lower back. They had been together for a while now, but yet he had never paid attention to it before now. He admired it. It was a full Celtic Cross with roses twinning down the center. A dove was flying in from the left side. It was a masterpiece. He now was thinking of where he'd get her to put his crow.

"Hey." She got up and turned around, pulling her tank top down.

"I like the tat. Never paid attention to it before." He kissed her.

"Yeah, well it's not something I show off as a school teacher. What's wrong?"

"We need to have a talk with Kerri."

"The Irish?"

"Ya." He took her hand and headed back to the Clubhouse where Kerri had been doing homework while watching Abel. He kissed his daughter on the head. "Kerri, we need to have a talk… as a family."

Kerri nodded. She brought Abel to Gemma who was talking to Clay and Jax near a pool table then followed Chibs and Nika to his room.

"What's wrong Da?" Kerri asked.

"Remember how Jimmy was gonna try and come here to bring ya back to your Ma?" Chibs asked her.

Kerri nodded. "You said that he wasn't coming."

"I know love, but he and some of his top guys got through our Irish connections. He's headed here, and he's got someone here in Charming keeping tabs on me and the people I love."

Nika looked at him. "Everyone?"

"Nika, it's why I want both of you here. You're both going under protection."

"What?" Nika and Kerri both exclaimed.

"Da, no, I'm not leaving here." She cried.

"Kerri, we don't have a choice. He comes here and finds you, he'll hurt you to get to me."

"But Da, won't he find us if we leave?"

"Not if you leave under club protection." Chibs hugged his daughter. "Darlin', I won't let anything happen to you. Never again."

"Chibs," Nika started.

"Juice found an e-mail Nika, details on everything, including our ride to the park two weeks ago."

"Shit."

"Da?"

"They know that I've asked Nika to be my old lady sweetheart." Chibs told Kerri. "She accepted."

Kerri looked at her. "Nika, awe that's awesome." She threw herself at Nika. "Wait, are you sending her away somewhere different from me?"

"No, you're going together. Someone from another charter will be watching over you. If I have my say, it'll be Kozik and maybe Happy. I want the best for you. Once the problem is dealt with, you'll come right back here to me."

"I won't leave here Chibs. This is my home. That bastard can't hurt us." Nika stood her ground. She had just found her family, and she was not about to up and run away from it because of some bastard who thinks he owns the world. "I refuse to leave my family."

"It won't be for long." He pleaded. "I can't let anything happen to you. Especially not if there's a traitor in the club. He'll betray us all. Clay's got Juice looking into who the snitch is, but until then its only us that will know where you are."

"I don't want to go either Da." Kerri stood up. "School, and my friends."

"I have my work." Nika added.

Chibs hung his head. He wondered if Gemma and Tara had been this hard to control when they had to go under. "Tara can cover that with medical mumbo jumbo. This is for your safety. There isn't any arguing on it."

"Then why can't you come with us?" Kerri demanded.

"Because if Jimmy comes looking for ya here and I'm gone too, he'll find us faster."

"Chibs please. I won't go." Nika was basically ready to get on her knees and beg.

"Nika, I'm doing this because I love both of you too much to lose you."

Nika sat on that ground as sobs wracked her body. She hadn't felt this way since her brother had been killed. "I can't lose you."

"You won't love. Nothing is gonna happen to me or to you or to Kerri. We will be a family again." He dropped to her side and pulled her to him, then pulled Kerri to them.

They sat there together just holding each other, praying that it wouldn't be the last time they would be a family. A knock at the door brought Chibs's head up.

"Chibs?" Happy's rough voice came through the door. "Need to talk to ya."

Chibs got up, left Nika and Kerri to talk and went to see what Happy wanted.

"What?" Chibs asked.

"You said you wanted to make Nika your old lady?"

"Yea, so?" Chibs crossed his arms.

"I'm offering to do her crow for you, before she goes into protection."

"I'd appreciate it Hap, I just haven't talked to her about it."

That was when Chibs's room door opened. "What crow?" Nika asked.

Chibs turned to face her. "A crow marks that you're a member's old lady, and that no one else can touch you."

"When do I get yours?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Chibs and Happy said in unison.

"I want it now. Before you ship us off for hiding."

"Protection love, not hiding." Chibs said softly.

"Fine protection. I don't care what it's called. I want it before I leave."

Happy nodded. "Come with me, we'll do it now."

"Who'll watch Kerri?" Nika asked.

"Gemma and Tara are going to talk to her. So she'll be safe." Happy said as he walked towards the Club entrance. "Let's go. The others will be here in the morning, then they're going to have to leave."

Nika and Chibs followed. A couple hours later they returned. Nika had a bandage over the lower part of her neck and some of her back. She had been debating over hip or neck, but Chibs wasn't too keen on Happy seeing more skin than he had too. So the neck won. The head of the crow was on the base of her neck, the wings spread between her shoulder blades. Chibs's initials were in the crow's feet. It meant she was his. He kissed her. "I'm happy darlin'."

"I am too Chibs." She smiled. "Now, I think Clay wants to talk to you."

Chibs kissed her and went to where Clay and the others were standing.

"You marked her?" Jax asked.

"Yea. When do the others get here?"

"Soon." Tig replied.

"Where are we gonna send 'em?"

"Well Hap and Koz are going to be the ones we send with them. Now we can either send them to the cabin or the Lethbridge Charter." Clay answered.

"Canada? We'd send them to Canada?" Chibs looked to his brothers.

"They'd be safest there."

"Clay?" Screw, the newest Prospect, asked.

"What Prospect?" Clay answered, irritated.

"Phone call, they say it's important… Guy sounds Irish." Screw then took off.

"I'll be right back." Clay went to grab the phone that was on the bar. He talked for a few minutes then slammed the phone back on the bar.

"Chibs, I'm sorry man, but we gotta send 'em to Lethbridge."

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Because someone just torched our cabin."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Chibs shouted. This brought all attention to him.

"Chibs, it's out of our control." Tig said.

"There has to be another answer."

The others shook their head. "Fine, then they leave as soon as Kozik gets here." Chibs growled as he stormed off to be with his family.

"He's pissed." Juice pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Clay snorted.

"Look, it's his old lady. You saw what it was for me when Abel disappeared. He's got a kid and his old lady to worry about. It's gonna kill 'im to send 'em away." Jax offered. "Let him vent, is all I gotta say."

Jax had a point. The rest of them went back to their business. Juice left to go discuss having Acadia get his crow. Clay went to Gemma and threw all the problems at here, praying she might give some insight.

**Meanwhile****…**

"Jimmy?"

"Yea."

"I got where they'll be shipping Chibs's old lady and kid."

"Where?"

"Lethbridge."

"He's shippin' 'em to Canada?"

"I did what ya told me to Jimmy."

"Good. I'll be there soon. Who's gonna be watchin' over 'em?"

"Happy and some guy named Kozik."

"Good, I know how to distract 'em." Jimmy smiled. "Good work."

"Thanks Jimmy. Whatever ya need."

"I'll be in touch." Jimmy hung up. Soon he'd have his revenge.

He hung up his phone. Jimmy was paying him good for this. Now to make sure that everything went according to plan. He walked out of the garage and back to the Clubhouse. His Prospect's cut almost glowing in the moonlight.

**A/N: Ok... so I may be toast but I had to do it... There is a traitor amongst them and this is not going to be pretty... So review people! More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! Now, to continue on from where we left off. Please continue to review this story, it keeps me wanting to write. Thanks again to Alli! You are my co-pilot for this story!**__** As per her request… the is mention of a threesome! This is a warning, you don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**Love Nicole**_

**Next Morning…**

"Juice?" Acadia asked.

Juice groaned and rolled over. "Babe, it's 6am."

"I know that." She slapped his back, not too hard though. "It's about our convo last night."

"What about it?"

"I want to get it soon."

"Get what soon?"

"Your crow. I want it, like now." She was shaking him. "Come on Juice, get your ass outta bed!"

He groaned again and sat up. Somehow this woman was up, bright and perky and she had only 4 hours of sleep. He didn't get it. "I'll get Happy to do yours too, but I ain't stupid enough to wake him up before he gets up on his own."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and pouted. "When do Kerri and Nika leave?" She had gone to bed crying, though she hadn't let anyone, not even Juice, see the tears. Her best friend, her sister had to be sent away to be safe alongside one of her favorite students and a child who was now much like her niece.

Juice knew how much this was hurting Acadia, even though she would never admit to it. "As soon as Kozik gets here. He got delayed so it won't be til this afternoon."

"Okay. I'm gonna go see her. Come find me when Hap is awake." She threw on one of his tees and left the room.

Juice sighed. How the hell was he going to deal with her while Kerri and Nika were under protection? She was going to be something else. He just hoped that this Jimmy shit would be dealt with ASAP so that life could return to normal. He got up, showered and got dressed. Went into the clubhouse and began going through flights that were coming into Cali from Ireland. He was about 1/10 of the way through when Chibs came into the Clubhouse.

"I take it Nika and Acadia kicked ya out?"

"Yup. Kerri is with Gemma and Tara collecting things she'll need. She's been crying since last night. Neither of them want to go."

"I bet." Juice pointed to a seat. "Sit down. They'll be talking for a while."

"Oh I know. They were both in tears when I left." Chibs shook his head. "None of this should be happening."

"There's not much we can do til Jimmy and his goons land here, man."

"I know, but dammit! He ruined me family once, I won't let him do it again."

"We all know that, Chibs. It'll be fine." Gemma's voice came from behind them.

"Jesus Christ Gemma!" Chibs exclaimed.

"How the hell is it that you're always sneaking up on people?" Juice asked.

"It's part of my charm." Gemma smiled. "Now where are your old ladies?"

Chibs looked at Juice. "You're old lady?"

Juice smiled. "Yea, Acadia agreed, she's getting her crow as soon as Happy can do it."

"Congrats…" Chibs smiled.

"Yes. We're all happy. Where is are they, Happy is up and Koz will be here in a couple hours. If Acadia wants her crow done before Happy and Koz leave for Nika and Kerri's protection, she'd better get her ass in gear." Gemma finished.

Juice got up. "I'll go get her." He left to go find out where Acadia and Nika were hiding.

Chibs turned to Gemma. "I don't like this. Someone torched the cabin. There's gotta be a traitor here."

"Clay and Jax said the same thing, but they can't finger who it is." Gemma put her hand on Chibs's. "We're gonna finish this."

"I know. But my family is being torn apart again by this son of a bitch."

Gemma knew that Chibs was a lot like Jax. When it came to family, he was passionate about it. Family was everything to them, and right now his family was in more danger than most people realized. "Nothing will happen to them Chibs. You've got the best guys watching out for 'em. Jimmy won't get near them."

"You're right Gemma, I just…"

Gemma patted his hand. "I know."

Juice returned got Hap and left again. Nika was now in the club house. "Chibs?"

"What is it love?"

"Take this damn gauze off my neck. It's pissing me off." She pointed at her neck.

"You don't want it to get infected." He reminded her.

"Put another one on later, I just want it off for now." She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Ever since the new school year had started, she had been growing it out, but she was awfully tempted to cut it all of again.

Chibs nodded, got up and gently removed the gauze. Her crow was still somewhat red, but not terribly so. He threw the gauze in the trash. He then kissed her. He wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks. "What's wrong darlin'?"

"I still don't want to go." She whispered. She looked at him. "Kerri doesn't want to go either. This is our home."

"Love, as soon as this is all over, you'll have a real home. We won't be staying in the clubhouse anymore. I actually have a house, with plenty of room for everyone. We'll be a family. Just trust me. Trust the club, that this is the best choice for everyone." He pulled her close. "Darlin', I don't want you gone anymore than you want to go, but I can't risk losing you or Kerri. If anything were to happen to either of ya, I'd die."

Nika buried her head in his chest. "I know you're right, but I've never run from a problem before, and it doesn't sit well with me."

"I know love, I know." He kissed the top of her head. Her scent was intoxicating. "But ya have to understand, you're not runnin', you're just being protected."

"Okay." She whispered. She looked up and over at Gemma. "Thank you for everything. Kerri told me that you've been helping her."

"I know adjusting to this life can be and will hard for her. This is a different country and culture than she's used to. Plus here, she's loved. She's not used to people caring about her or asking her what she wants." Gemma sighed. "You're still getting the hang of this too, Nika. But you're doing well. Trust me, this will be over with soon, and you can get back to your family life and normal routine."

"Thanks again Gemma." Chibs said. "Now Darlin', let's go pack your bags and talk. Gemma, you'll let us know?"

"Yeah. Go on you two." She shooed them away with her hands.

Chibs led Nika to the bedroom. Nika and Chibs quickly finished packing what she was going to need while away from home. There was a knock at the door. Nika answered it. Tara stood in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Tara asked.

Nika nodded. "Chibs, I'll be right back." She followed Tara into the hallway.

Chibs sat on the edge of the bed. There was something that just wasn't sitting right with him. He lay back on the bed, and waited for Nika to come back. She returned 10 minutes later, and curled up next to him. They were holding on to each other, waiting for Koz to arrive, to take her to safety.

_**FT***__** FT* FT* FT* FT* FT* FT* FT***_

"How's it look?" Acadia asked, turning to Juice.

He admired Happy's handy work. Acadia wanted her crow plainly visible, though he was pretty sure the principal of her school would make her cover it. The crow covered her whole throat, the wings wrapped around her neck. The feet with the Sons logo were just above the hollow of her neck. "It looks great. Just remember, you're a teacher."

Acadia thought about it for a moment. "If I have to, I'll cover it up, but at the moment, I'm on a leave of absence due to family tragedy."

Juice had to laugh. She was a sly fox. "Thanks Hap."

"No problem. It's an honour to do hers and Nika's crows." Happy put a large gauze around her neck then went about cleaning up.

"Thanks again Hap." Acadia smiled. She went to the bathroom to look closely at the artwork.

Happy finished tidying up and turned to Juice. "Brother?" He asked.

"What Hap?"

"Brother to brother, I'm jealous. She's perfect. She knows the MC life, she fits in, and she don't ask questions. I just wish I woulda had a chance with her."

Juice laughed. "Well, if she's game, I'm willing to share. A one time thing."

Happy's eyebrows were raised. "You sure, brother?"

"Sure. We're brothers, we can share."

"Share what?" Acadia appeared back in the main room.

"You. If you're willing." Juice smiled.

Acadia thought about it for a minute. "You mean a threesome?"

"Why not?" Juice grinned.

"I'm game." She winked.

Juice and Happy both smiled as Acadia began undoing her top. She threw it aside, and then she slipped out of her jeans. She stood there, long hair hanging down her back, only in a black and pink lace bra and matching lace thong. Both men struggled hard to not jump her right then and there.

"Come here." She commanded seductively.

They walked over to her. She dropped to her knees and smiled. "Clothes. Off." She whispered.

Both of them threw their clothes aside. She smiled even more, seeing both of their manhoods standing hard at attention. She gently touched both tips. Both men moaned at her soft touch. While softly stroking Happy, she took Juice into her mouth. After a while, she switched and took Happy in her mouth while stroking Juice.

"Damn! She's got a talented mouth." Happy groaned.

She continued to alternate between them until Juice stopped her and picked her up. He tossed her on the couch. He positioned himself by her head and put his cock between her lips. Happy spread her legs and positioned himself between her thighs. He slid in, in one swift thrust. Acadia gasped and began to move against Happy while devouring Juice's thick shaft. It was so good. She had never done anything like this before. Then Happy pulled out and switched places with Juice. She cried out when Juice thrust into her. His hips pounding against her while Happy used his hand to guide her head up and down the shaft. She cleaned her own juices off his hard cock. She was so close to cumming, but she couldn't sau anything with Happy's manhood halfway down her throat. Just then hot liquid slid down her throat as Happy came. Juice came then too, and she was filled with their seed. She swallowed as Happy pulled back, then she coughed.

"You okay babe?" Juice asked as he wiped himself off. She just nodded. Juice smirked. "Good." Then he got down on his knees between her thighs and dropped his mouth to her warmth. He sucked gently on her clit.

While he was busy with his mouth down south, Happy alternated between kissing her, and sucking on her tout rosy peaks. She arched her back against both of them. It was so much for her. Her nerve endings felt like they were going to explode. Juice was licking her clean, occasionally sucking hard on her clit. It was driving her insane. Happy was sucking hard on her nipples. She couldn't hold back anymore. She cried out as Juice and Happy made her cum hard. She had to lay there for a few seconds to even out her breathing.

Once she was done cumming, she repositioned the thong that had been pushed aside. Just then Happy's cell began to ring. He grabbed it, and thirty seconds later, hung up.

"Kozik is at the clubhouse. Time to go." He said pulling on his clothes.

Juice and Acadia quickly got dressed. Happy left before they did.

Being alone, Juice asked. "Are you okay? Honestly."

"I'll be fine." She groaned as she got on her Fat Boy and headed back for Teller-Morrow.

Juice shook his head. "Hard-ass." And he took off after her.

_**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter to write… anyhow… more drama to come soon, but as I've been asked… keep the smut… so I guess I'll alternate between the two… smut, drama, smut, drama… you get the picture. As always… READ AND REVIEW! Thank you! Nicole**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hi! A big shout out to my walking encyclopaedia who helps me with anything and everything SOA! Now more Drama… possible smut… Sorry Alli… I can't guarantee smut for you… but you will get it soon! I love you! And yes, I can be a brat too… So please read and review!**_

_**Thank you! Lots of Love!**_

_**Nicole**_

Juice and Acadia arrived just as they were loading everything into Nika's truck. She was going to be driving up with Kerri and the supplies. Nika and Kerri were both in tears. Chibs was putting the last of the bags into the truck and shut the door. Kerri threw herself at her father. Nika just stayed off to the side. Acadia walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay. They'll get this over and done with soon, and you can come home."

"I know." Nika sniffled. "But I still have that bad feeling again."

Acadia hugged her friend tightly. She knew something must be really wrong for Nika to say that. She had had this bad feeling before, and something bad had always happened. "It'll be fine. You have Koz and Happy to keep you safe."

"Thanks." Nika smiled slightly. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Don't open this until you're alone and after I'm gone. What is in here is for you and you alone. NO ONE and I mean **NO ONE** can know any of it."

Acadia took the envelope and looked at Nika. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's the crappiest excuse I've ever heard sis." Acadia smirked.

"This is serious." Nika snapped. "I'm sorry. You're my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister and you're the only family I have."

"You have Chibs, Kerri and the whole MC as family too."

"I know. But you know what I meant." Nika sighed. "Just promise me everything will be normal when I get back."

"What's this 'normal' you speak of?" Acadia laughed.

Nika glared at her again.

Acadia shrugged. "Yes. I promise. No one's going to know about the letter and normalcy will happen once you get your ass back here and this Irish son of a bitch is taken care of."

Nika hugged her tightly. "Thanks. I love you!"

"I love you too chica."

Nika pulled back. "I see you got your crow." She pointed to the gauze that covered Acadia's neck.

"Damn straight I did! We'll celebrate when you come back."

It was at the moment that Chibs came to Nika's side. "Time to go love."

Nika nodded and followed him to where Kerri stood. Chibs pulled both of them close to them. "As soon as this over, I WILL come get you." He kissed Kerri's forehead and then kissed Nika deeply on the lips. He then took Nika's left hand and slid a ring over it. "That." He said. "Is my promise to you. I will come get you. I love you."

"I love you too!" She hugged him tightly, wishing and praying she didn't have to let go. "Be safe. Please."

"Aye. I will." He opened the truck door, and she got behind the steering wheel. He shut the door and went around to the passenger's side. "Kerri, I love you. Be good and I'll see you soon."

Kerri nodded. "I love you too Da. Please be safe."

Chibs nodded and signalled to Koz to go. Koz would be ahead of the truck, whilst Happy would follow. The small convoy took off. Chibs waved one last time then went into the clubhouse. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Jax whispered something to Tara and jogged off after Chibs.

"Where's he goin?" Tig asked.

Tara and Gemma turned and glared at him.

"What?" He asked again. "What did I say?"

Clay just shook his head. "Go back to work for now. Church… 7… tonight…" He took Gemma by the waist and walked away.

Everyone went their own way. Acadia just stood there. Juice looked at her. As much as she was a hard ass, Nika was a weakness to her. He was going to let her be for a little bit. He went into the clubhouse to check on all flights incoming to Cali to make sure Jimmy wasn't coming in now. Acadia looked at the envelope in her hand. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she opened the envelope. She pulled out the sheets of paper. She read them carefully. She re-read the last paragraph. She was in shock. This wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, Juice's arms wrapped around her and lifted her into his arms. She stuffed the letter in her pocket as Juice carried her to their room. He set her on the ground and he put his arms around her waist. At that moment, she elbowed him in the gut. He pulled away in shock.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS!" She shouted. "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"You were out of it, I thought it would be nice." Juice rubbed his abdomen.

"Juice, fuck me." She said bluntly.

"What?"

"Fuck me now!"

He shoved her onto the bed, then ripped her top off, buttons flew across the room. He growled as he kissed her passionately. He sucked her tits hard causing her back to arch and cry out. He yanked her jeans down and threw them aside. She was commando again. Her hands were working furiously at undoing his jeans. Still kissing her, he yanked them down. He yanked her thighs apart and rammed into her. There was no way in hell that he was being gentle today. She needed this. She needed to get her anger out and if fucking like this was the only way to do it then so be it.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He lifted her up off the bed, swung her around and fell back on the bed himself. Still straddling his hard cock, she rocked back and forth. She was clenched around him tight. He nipped at her nipples. She gasped. He slapped her ass and thrust his hips to her rhythm. It was so good and so fucking tight. He loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and basically pulled himself up into a seated position. She scratched at his chest and back. She was going insane.

"JUICE!" She moaned. "I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me baby." He groaned.

Just then, she clamped down hard on him. He couldn't hold back and neither could she. Both of them screamed the other's name in ecstasy. Juice collapsed against the bed, Acadia falling on top of him. Acadia half fell off, half rolled off of him. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep. The note in her pocket was now on the floor. Juice saw it there, he figured Acadia would tell her about it in time. He fell asleep holding the one he loved, praying he would never have to go through the pain that Chibs was going through now, and that Jax had been through earlier.

_*****__**FT**__***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

"Chibs?" Jax asked as he walked into Chibs's room.

"Jackie boy, I don't know how the hell I am supposed to do this."

"It's not easy man." Jax leaned against the doorjamb. "She's got the best, and we're gonna get Jimmy and this shit will all be over."

"Jax… I know. Just somethin' doesn't feel right. Someone knew enough about them. They gave it to the one man who has it in for me!" Chibs exclaimed. "I can't lose my family again!"

Jax knew exactly how Chibs felt. He had been this way with Abel. Now Abel was back, and Tara had just told him she was pregnant. He was happy. His family was whole, but seeing his friend being torn apart because of this… it was way too damned much. When they got their hands on Jimmy, he wasn't going to be walking away. He was going to be carried away… in pieces. And Chibs, that was going to be his thing.

"Chibs, man. We're gonna bring 'em home. Your family will be whole again, and we can get rid of that Irish scum that's been casting it's fucked up shadow in our doorway."

Chibs nodded. "You're right Jax. We'll get them for what they did to you, and Abel, and for what they've done to me and my family."

Together the two men walked back to the bar, did a shot of Jack and waited for 7 o'clock to roll around.

_**A/N: Well… *looks up* Alli… you got your smut… hopefully it helped your muse for your story! Lol! LOVE YOU! Anyhow, please read and review. I love hearing from you. Makes this all worth while… next chapter… revelations about who and why they betrayed the club and a man hunt… sounds like fun doesn't it? *Smiles wickedly* Until next time!**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Nicole**_

**_Note to Alli... update stories... then I can review... then you get more smut!_**

**_Sorry had to throw that in there!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, here we are… again! No smut this time. Drama, new details and suspense! Please read and review! More will come soon, after I'm done some assignments... **_

**_Ti amo!_**

_**Nicole**_

For the first hour of the drive, Nika and Kerri sat in silence. The radio playing faintly in the background. Finally, Nika broke the silence. "Kerri? Is everything alright?" She glanced over at the teen.

"Ya. Just thinking." Kerri smiled. "For the longest time, I was mad at me Da. I hated him for leaving, but I didn't know the truth."

Nika geared down as they approached the train tracks. A train was coming, so they were going to be waiting for a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Jimmy basically kicked him outta Ireland. Then he took me and 'Ma'…" The venom in her voice sent shivers down Nika's spine. "He had me brainwashed, until I found the letters. They were from me from Da. They told me everything. My mother had lied to me. Then she found a crooked judge to give her the divorce she was wanting so bad. I put up with it but secretly I wanted to be outta there. It was hell. Then she got knocked up and it got worse. That was the last straw. They never spent time with me anymore. I was constantly locked away. Then…" She took a deep breath. "They were gonna send me away to the convent. They just wanted me gone before the baby came."

Nika felt the young girl's anger and pain. "I'm sorry Kerri. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"That's when I snuck away and came here." Kerri smiled. "Here, I know I'm loved. Here, I know I'm loved. I have an actual family. Da… he loves me. He actually cares about me, what I do or how I feel. He asks me about my day. Things like this, I never had before."

"You are his world Kerri. He's so proud of you" The train had finally passed, and they were on the go again.

"He loves you too." Kerri looked at her. "The way he looks at you… it's special. He never even looked at Ma that way."

"I love your father. Very much."

"Can I see the ring?" Kerri asked softly.

Nika smiled and crossed her left hand over the wheel, using her right one to keep the truck on the road. Kerri admired it. It wasn't a huge fancy ring like Gemma's, but it was perfect.

"It's the one I told him I thought was the best." Kerri let Nika have her hand back. "I didn't think he'd actually listen."

"It's beautiful, and he values your opinion in everything. When you're family, people listen." Nika smiled. "Kerri?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever want brothers and sisters?"

"Like by you and Da?" Kerri answered the question with another question.

"Yes." Nika smiled in return. "It is possible. Someday. It could happen, you know when the time is right."

"Ya. I'd love to have a couple, as long as I wouldn't be pushed away."

"No! Kerri, never! If your Da and I were to have children, you would definitely be here. We would never push you away." Nika turned to quickly look at her. "You're his daughter. His first born, and in the time I've known you and been with your Da, I've grown to think of you as my own. In a way."

Kerri giggled. "I've almost called you 'Mum' a couple of times in class, and at home."

"You can call me it if you want. You can call me 'Mum' or Nika. Either or works for me."

"Thanks. Mum." Kerri smiled, feeling significantly better.

Nika may only be 23, which wasn't much of an age different between her and her stepdaughter, but she could still be the mother that the now 16 year old girl needed and so desperately wanted. They drove on, chatting about school and Kerri wanting to learn how to drive. They were well into Oregon by this point. Koz pulled over into a parking lot. Nika followed. Koz came to the truck, while Happy stood guard.

"What's up Koz?" Nika asked.

"Figured it was about time we had some food."

"Finally! I'm starved!" Kerri giggled.

"Good. This place has great food. We'll eat here, then head out again. We'll make Tacoma, sleep a bit there… then we'll head straight for Lethbridge through Montana."

The girls got out of the truck. Nika locked the truck and armed the alarm. With Koz on one side, and Happy on the other, they walked into the diner and sat down to eat. Nika ate, but she was nauseous and the bad feeling she had before, was just getting worse…

* * *

_***FT***__** FT* FT* FT* FT* FT***_

_**7pm…**_

Clay called all the Sons into the Chapel. They were going to have one final planning session for the Irish finally arrived.

Gemma sat with Tara, Lyla and Acadia. They discussed what they as old ladies would have to do.

Screw and the other Prospect were sweeping when Gemma called Screw over. "I left some paperwork in the office. Clay's gonna need 'em. Go get 'em."

Screw nodded and went off. He was thankful to finally be able to get out of there. His phone had been vibrating non-stop for the past hour. He dialled the number that was so familiar, yet dreaded.

"What the fuck to ya so long?" Jimmy's angered voice came through. "We've been waiting for hours for a fuckin' update!"

"Clay had me running errands." Screw lied. He knew that SAMCRO was going to find out he was the rat eventually, so he was trying to make sure it was not anytime soon that they found out. He hated Jimmy O'Fallan with a passion, but the bastard had him under his thumb. He was his cousin on his mother's side. Jimmy had arranged to have Screw's mother sent over. Then he was told to infiltrate SAMCRO. He refused at first and then his mother needed medical help, and it was costing a fortune. He had no choice but to do what Jimmy had asked him. The money was good, so Screw fed him the intel. At this point he didn't care anymore, as long as his mother was taken care of, he'd give Jimmy whatever he wanted.

"Whatever! Now, what the hell is going on out there?" Jimmy demanded.

"They're in the Chapel. They figure you're gonna be landin' here tomorrow or the day after."

"We're already in the States. We flew into Vancouver, and ferried down to Seattle. We'll be in Charming in 2 days. I'll make an appearance, then Liam, you and I will head up to Lethbridge. That should be enough time for Clay's goons to let their guards down."

"Why do I have to go with ya?" Screw asked.

"Well you can stay there if you'd like, but Telford will rip you limb from limb."

"Aiight." Screw gave in. He needed the money, and she sure as hell didn't want the Sons finding out when he was still around.

"Good. Call me once you know more." There was a click and the call ended.

"FUCK!" Screw shouted. He grabbed what Gemma had sent him for. He returned to the Clubhouse.

Gemma looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from my brother. My mom fell at her senior's home, and she's at the hospital. She's been asking for me."

Gemma looked to Tara, then Lyla and finally Acadia. Both Tara and Lyla looked worried while Acadia looked suspicious. Gemma would ask her about it later.

"Finish up here. Then head out after Clay lets you." Gemma dismissed him.

"Thanks Gemma." He walked back to the bar to finish stocking it.

Acadia excused herself. "I gotta call Nika. Promised I'd call her before bed, and when Juice…"

The other women caught her drift and nodded. "Night." They smiled. Gemma got up and hugged her. "We'll talk later."

Acadia nodded. "Night." She then jogged to Juice and her room. She dialled Nika's cell as she searched for the note that Nika had given her. Nika's voicemail kicked in. "Nika, something's come up. Call me back ASAP. I think you were right." She hung up. She heard Screw's voice coming down from the hall. She listened through the door. He was speaking Gaelic. She couldn't understand anything, but she knew that he was pissed about something. Then she heard it…

"Jimmy, it'll happen, just do it soon so I can get the fuck outta here." Screw hung up the phone and walked out the back door of the club.

"God damn it!" Acadia muttered under her breath.

She followed him out of the clubhouse. He got to his bike and took off. She ran to her Jeep and followed him. He went to a house not far from the clubhouse. She watched him for a while, then returned to Teller-Morrow, before anyone noticed she was missing. This shit was going to go down, and she and her best friends, lover and family were caught in the middle of a very dangerous game, and she didn't like it one bit!

_**A/N: Drama, suspense, some fluff and family stuff! Yay! Hope you like it! More to come very soon! Please read and review!**_

_**Nicole!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: First off, another chapter! Yay! Happy Dance! Secondly, I would love to thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed this story! You guys keep me going on this. I've been getting lots of great reviews and they're kinda guiding me along. Lastly but not least: A big shout out to Alli! You have helped me plot my next 5 chapters! If you guys have suggestions or ideas to help with this story or future ones, please feel free to let me know, I'd love to hear them.**_

_**Ti amo! Je t'aimes! I love you all!**_

_***Nicole***_

_**The next day…**_

They had slept in Tacoma for about 6 hours before hitting the road again. Coffee was going to be their best friend for the rest of the journey. They left at the crack of dawn. Once they hit Montana, they hit a bigger problem than expected. Snow was starting to fall in the northern part. Nika tuned the radio to catch the weather updates for Lethbridge. It wasn't good. She signaled to Koz to pull over.

"What's up?" He asked when he approached the opened window.

"Weather updates." Nika whispered, careful not to wake Kerri who was sound asleep in her seat. "There's huge snowfall up ahead."

"It's the end of October." He whined.

"So. It's the one place in the world where the weather is completely unpredictable." Nika laughed. "Trust me I know. I grew up there. Well not Lethbridge, but Alberta in general. Snow can happen anytime in the year. And it's almost November, it's going to snow. If you guys can manage on the bikes, great… if not, we'll have to find a trailer and drive the rest of the way."

"I'll talk to Hap, give me a minute." Koz walked away. Nika watched in the rear view mirror. The two men talked for a few minutes, and then Koz came back. "We'll keep pushing on. If it gets worse, we'll load up the bikes."

"Ok." Nika closed her window, turned up the radio a bit and waited for Koz to take the lead again.

They drove on. Finally they hit Sweetgrass, Montana. They were moments away from the Coutts Boarder Crossing. They waited in line. Finally they passed through without a problem. The boarder-crossing agent gave them a heads up that a storm front was heading in fast, and they might want to hurry to get to their destination. Nika thanked him, and they continued on. She laughed a little at first. She was used to the change from miles an hour to kilometers an hour, the guys took a little time to adjust. They stuck to Highway 4 and were in Lethbridge just as the storm hit. They arrived at the Lethbridge Charter, got the bikes in just as the skies opened and big white fluffy flakes poured from the clouds. They ran into the clubhouse. Kerri was shaking like a leaf.

"It's bloody freezing!" She gasped, rubbing her hands together, blowing on them.

Nika hugged her. "It'll be alright. Let's see if we can get you something hot to drink."

Koz was talking to the President of the Lethbridge chapter. Then he signaled for Happy to bring Nika and Kerri over.

"This is Nika and Kerri. Chibs's old lady and daughter." Koz introduced the girls. "The big guy behind them is Happy."

"Bryan Murray." The President extended his hand. "Welcome. Chibs is a good friend. Glad to help out. You gals must be freezing. Head to the kitchen, my old lady's in there, she'll fix you something to warm up."

Nika thanked him and followed his directions to the kitchen. The layout for this clubhouse was almost an exact replica of the clubhouse in Charming. There was a petite woman, brunette with hair down her back. Her back was to the door as she hummed to herself at the sink.

"Excuse me?" Nika asked, knocking the doorjamb.

The woman spun around, her long hair moving with her. Her bangs were snow white, a striking contrast to the chocolate colored locks. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green that seemed almost unnatural, but looking closely they weren't contact lenses. "Hey there!" She said as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Ya'll must be Nika and Kerri." She came over and hugged both of them. "Welcome. Sorry 'bout the weather. I'm Brea."

"Nice to meet you." Kerri smiled.

"Thank-you." Nika nodded.

"Here let me make you some coffee…"

"Actually…" Nika smiled. "If you have hot chocolate, it would be better. I think sleep is something we could really use tonight."

"Sure thing." Brea smiled back. "I totally get that. How was the trip up here?"

"Long." Kerri said with a straight face.

"I bet." Brea laughed. "We have the guest rooms set up for you. Didn't know what ya'll would be needin' but there's all sorts of things. If you need something that isn't there just ask, we'll send someone to get it. Bryan and I will be staying here with you and I presume Chibs sent someone to watch over you?"

"Kozik and Happy." Nika answered softly.

"Good men. Chibs wouldn't settle for less than that." Brea laughed.

"Thank you for your kindness." Nika said as she took a steaming mug from Brea's outstretched hand. "We don't mean to be a pain in the…"

"Don't worry about it. You're family." Brea sat at the table and signaled for them to join her.

Kerri sat on her right, while Nika sat on her left. They sat there drinking the hot chocolate, talking about the trip and why they were there.

"Mom?" A voice came from the doorway.

The three of them turned around. A young man, no more than 20 or 21 stood in the door way. He was tall, lean but very muscular at the same time. His hair was longer, and blondish brown. His eyes were also a piercing green. Nika looked between him and Brea. There was no doubt that this was Brea and Bryan's son.

"Cael, come in." Brea waved him in. "Cael, this is Nika and Kerri Telford."

"I'm not Telford yet, but Hi." She shook the young man's hand. "Call me Nika."

"Pleasure." His voice was slightly accented. Then again so was his mother's. "Cael Murray." He extended his hand to Kerri.

Kerri blushed. "Kerrianne, but I go by Kerri."

He kissed her hand, and she blushed even more.

"Cael?" Brea asked.

"Right, sorry Mom. Dad wants to talk to you. Something about getting some entertainment for tomorrow night?" He shrugged.

"Right. Big party." Brea smiled at Nika. "My baby boy gets patched in officially tomorrow."

"Congrats." Kerri smiled shyly at Cael.

"Thanks. Mom, I'm almost 21. Gimme a break on the baby boy thing." Cael pleaded.

"You are still my baby. And you're the only one of my 5 children who decided to stick to the MC life."

"That's because the other's got scholarships. Plus Dad had me into mechanics and bikes before I would walk." Cael laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep the ladies company while I go talk to your father." Brea smiled. "I'll be right back."

Cael grabbed himself a drink from the fridge, then sat next to Kerri. They chatted about the reason they were there. Kerri was shy around him, but Nika could tell from the way she was acting, that Kerri liked the boy. This would prove interesting. A first crush was always something exciting, but this was difficult since the boy was from another country and already in another charter. Well, if Kerri wanted to talk about it, she would. Nika wasn't going to press the subject. Brea appeared a short while later.

"Cael, could you show Kerri to her room? I need to talk to Nika alone for a few minutes."

"Sure thing." Cael offered Kerri his hand. "This way. Nice meeting you Nika."

"I'll come see you in a bit Kerri." Nika smiled.

"Ok, thanks Mum." Kerri quickly hugged Nika, then followed Cael out of the kitchen.

Brea sat at the table. "Does Chibs know?" She looked directly at Nika, eyebrows arched in that "well?" look.

"Does he know what?"

"You're not drinking alcohol or anything with caffeine in it. You're pale. You look nauseous, and Kozik said you barely ate in Oregon or in Tacoma."

"So?"

"I know those signs. I went through it 5 times. You're pregnant."

_**A/N: Well, before you all come after me with pitchforks and torches… There is reason to my madness on leaving this a cliffy! It will be revealed sometime this weekend.. if I get reviews! Also, more on Nika's past to be revealed, as you noticed, she's not a Charming resident by birth! Mwahahahahaha, I have a bunch of stuff, but giving it bit by bit seems to make things more interesting! **_

_** Now, Alli… you will get more smut sometime in the next chapter… I think… you love me and I know it… even if it's a cliffy… *hearts***_

_**Please read and review… they make me actually want to keep writing! **_

_**Ti amo! Je t'aimes! I love you all!**_

_***Nicole***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** **Well, thank you all for the reviews! Now, I apologize for the cliffy once again, and Crys, let me know when you want your tennis ball back! Now, some of you believe that the age that I've put Nika at (23), and I haven't yet given Acadia an age, is too young. For those of you who don't know me, I've been through, 23 is old enough to have that attitude in life. I'm only 21, and if I can write this, I can do it. I know this isn't exactly like SOA, but it is a story… so if you're not okay with the way I'm fine with you no longer reading this. Now, I have explaining to do in the story, and to make sure everyone is on the right page, Nika is 23 yrs old, Acadia is 24, and Kerri is 16. Now that's how I have it and that's how it's staying. I do greatly appreciate the reviews, I really do. They help me grow as an author. So on to another chapter… Alli, I hope you like it!**_

_**Please read and review as always!**_

_**Ti amo**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I know those signs. I went through it 5 times. You're pregnant."_

_

* * *

_

Nika had to listen to those words one last time. She looked at her mug of hot chocolate. She nodded. "Yeah. But Chibs doesn't know, and I don't want him to know. Not yet."

"Why? It's his baby." Brea looked at Nika. "He should know."

"He will. But if I were to tell him now… it would distract him from everything that's happening. I love him too much to risk him getting injured or killed because he's worried about his unborn child." Nika reasoned.

Brea knew she had a point. This was going to get messy before it got better. "I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell him as soon as this is over."

"I will. I just don't know how he'll react."

"Why?"

"Because I told him I couldn't get pregnant."

"Uh, you're young. You can get pregnant… anytime." Brea pointed out. The older woman looked at her confused.

"That's true, but because of a hormonal imbalance when I was younger, I was told I would never been able to conceive on my own."

"I see, and you told Chibs that."

Nika nodded and flushed red. "He was mad at himself the first time because he didn't use protection. I've seen that reaction before. It usually means they're not ready for that commitment. Plus, he already has a daughter, she's 16."

"And she loves you." Brea took Nika's hand in hers. "In time this will all work out. Just breathe and be patient. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you Brea. I think I'll go check in on Kerri now, and then I'm gonna call Acadia, the friend I left out there to make sure that none of those guys gets hurt because of all this."

"No problem. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning. Help yourself to anything in here, and if you need anything, we'll send someone out to get it."

"Thanks again. Night." Nika got up and took her mug with her.

Koz and Happy were shooting pool with a couple of the Lethbridge guys, but as soon as they saw Nika, they followed her. She turned to face them. "What are you two doing?"

"Our job." Koz smiled.

"Your job is to protect me… not stalk me."

"We have to keep an eye on you at all times." Happy said gruffly.

Nika muttered something in French that sounded like she was swearing and stomped off to find Kerri's room. It wasn't that hard. It was the only room with an open door and a Prospect standing against the doorjamb. She cleared her throat. Cael turned to face her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to talk to her too long."

"No worries. Thanks for keeping her company." Nika smiled, then whispered in his ear. "Go talk to Kozik and Happy. See if they'll let you keep an eye on Kerri, it would be a little less obvious, and be persuasive."

"Yes ma'am." Cael smiled at Kerri. "Night. Sleep well." He waved and took off.

"Hi Mum." Kerri smiled.

"Hey." Nika sat next to her on the bed. "Everything ok?"

"I'm great." Kerri looked at her stepmother. "I'm just worried about Da."

"He'll be fine. I think he's more worried about us more than anything."

"That and he's fuckin' pissed beyond belief." Kerri muttered.

Nika laughed. "I think you're uncles are rubbing off on you."

"Sorry." Kerri looked at her. "What did you mean when you told Uncle Koz that you grew up here? I thought you were from Charming."

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Kerri jokingly pointed out.

Nika scrunched up her nose, causing Kerri to have a fit of laughter. "Okay. Well, to start, I had a twin brother. His name was Nate. He was older than me by an hour. Our parents were killed when we were 13. We didn't have any family here. So, our godmother lived in L.A., then when were about to start high school, we moved to Charming. She wanted out of the big city. So we moved to Charming, I was a little bit younger than you. I met Acadia at that same time, give or take."

"Where's your brother now?" Kerri asked.

"In the Charming cemetery. He was killed in a firefight in Afghanistan. It was his first tour of duty."

"I'm sorry." Kerri whispered.

"Kerri, that was 2 years ago. I miss him but he died doing what he wanted to do. Serve his country."

"So, you were close?"

"Very. He taught me to ride. He taught me to fight. He taught me everything I needed to know to survive."

Kerri smiled. "I only hope I can learn some of that."

"I don't think your Da will approve of you riding. But everything else, you'll learn." Nika hugged her.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to tell Da?"

"Tell Da what?"

"Bout the baby." Kerri looked at her, straight-faced.

"How?"

"Me Ma was pregnant… I saw the same symptoms, plus I kinda overheard Brea mention it."

"I see. Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret for a while." Nika said softly.

"You know, I also got a hint when you asked if I'd be alright with brothers and sisters." Kerri smiled. "I'm happy for you." She hugged Nika.

"I am too, but we can't tell your Da yet."

"Why?"

"Because, we don't want him distracted when all of this shit goes down."

"Fair enough. Are you excited?"

Nika nodded. "And scared. I'm not sure how your Da will react."

"He'll probably be happy. He always wanted more than just me." Kerri smiled.

"We'll see. Just keep it between you and me."

"Sure thing." Kerri kissed Nika on the cheek.

"Thank you. I have to call Acadia and check in. I love you. Sleep tight. If you need me, I'm across the hall."

"Night Mum."

Nika stood up, kissed the top of Kerri's head. "Night." Nika walked out the door, and then shut it. Koz was standing not far down the hall. Happy was standing by her door. "You two are going to sleep. We're here. In the clubhouse. It's safe. Capiche?"

"Only if Chibs or Clay clears it."

Nika glared at him. She grabbed her phone and dialed the prepay.

"Darlin? Everything all right?" Chibs asked.

"It will be once you make Happy and Koz go sleep."

"Love, it's only 11pm. Those boys don't usually have a curfew."

"Chibs, it's Alberta, we're an hour ahead of you now, so it's midnight. We've been on the road since 6 am give or take. If they're in charge of Kerri and mine protection, they're sleeping."

Chibs on the other end was shaking his head. "Alright, put one of 'em on the phone."

Nika grinned as she handed Happy the phone. After a few minutes of heated debate between the two men, Happy handed Nika the phone back with a grunt.

"I told 'em to get some sleep, and you're gonna get some too."

"Yes sir."

"I love ya, darlin'. Be safe."

"You too." She hung up the phone. "Good night boys." She waved to Koz and went into her room and locked the door. She quickly changed and got into bed. She picked up her phone again and hit Acadia's speed dial.

"Hey chica!" Acadia's voice was a little too perky.

"What's up?" Nika asked.

"Well other than the multiple bombs you left me with?" Acadia said sarcastically.

"I couldn't tell you in person. Chibs was there, and he can't know about it yet!"

"I don't care. You're pregnant! It's his baby!" Acadia ranted. "You're the old fashioned one… not me."

"I don't care how old fashioned I am! He can and will not find out I am carrying his child!" Nika shouted into the phone.

"Temper woman! Not good for baby."

"Damn Acadia. You called."

"Yeah. You were right to suspect Screw. Something's off about that prick."

"Right, and you know this how?"

"Wow, someone's doubting her big sister?" Acadia smirked.

"This isn't funny."

Acadia huffed. Being pregnant was already taking a toll on Nika's sense of humor. "Fine, fine. I overheard the asshole on his cell. He was talking to someone named Jimmy. Isn't a little bit of a coincidence that Jimmy is the name of the son-of-a-bitch that's after you and Kerri?"

"No." Nika sighed. _Damn it!_ She thought.

"Do Koz and Happy know about the baby?"

"No, just Brea and Kerri know."

"Your stepdaughter knows you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. She's promised to keep it between us, which is what you're going to promise too."

"I promise I won't tell your old man you're preggo."

"Thanks sis." Nika smiled. "Night chica. Love ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Be careful."

"Ditto."

Nika hung up the phone. She curled up with the pillow. She was wishing Chibs were there, arms wrapped around her. She wished she could tell him the truth, but she suspected he wouldn't take it as well as Kerri or anyone else expected him to. Time would tell. She fell asleep as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_**

* * *

*FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

_**Back in Charming, CA…**_

Screw was walking past Juice's room when he heard Acadia's voice get raised. He knew she wasn't talking to Juice because the guys were in Church, again.

"_I promise not to tell your old man you're preggo."_ Acadia said, a little louder than he suspected she wanted to.

Nika was pregnant. Chibs was the father. This was going to play perfectly into Jimmy's plan. Chibs would find out eventually, and he would do everything and anything to guarantee his old lady's and children, born or not, lives. He walked to his room quickly, and dialed Jimmy's number.

"What the fuck are you calling me for at this time of the night?" Jimmy shouted over the line.

"I have an update. You're going to love it."

"I damn well better or I may save Telford the hassle of killing you!"

"His old lady's knocked up."

"What?" Jimmy shouted again.

"She's pregnant. He doesn't know yet."

"I guess I'll let you live." Jimmy laughed. "That is good news. I'll mess with his mind before I kill the bastard."

"Okay. Well that's all I had."

"Well we'll be makin' our appearance day after tomorrow. Let them think it's just a ploy and such."

"Whatever you want. You're the boss." Screw said.

"Damn right I'm the boss!" With that Jimmy hung up and the loud click echoed in Screw's ear.

Screw shook his head. In a way, he couldn't wait to see this all go down, but at the same time, he wasn't ready to die just yet.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

Nika heard soft tapping at her door. She looked at the clock on the desk next to her. It was 3 am. She sighed. She pulled on the robe she had thrown on the floor by the bed, then went to the door. She peaked through the peephole. She pulled open the door. "Kerri? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't know what else to do."

"Come in."

Kerri walked in slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"In the morning?" Kerri yawned.

"Sure thing. Um…"

"Can I sleep in here?" Kerri whispered.

"Sure thing. There more than enough room in that bed." Nika laughed pointing at the king sized bed that filled most of the room.

"Sleep over?" Kerri giggled.

"Sure thing. Just us girls. Get our minds off of all this." Nika jumped on the bed.

Kerri joined her. They jumped on the bed giggling. Then Kerri grabbed a pillow and the pillow fight was on. For a few moments, they forgot the mortal danger they were in, and enjoyed the fact they were a family, and in time, that family would be growing. They collapsed into fits of laughter. By 4:30 am, they were sound asleep. Not knowing what danger was going to soon be hitting home.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

Chibs was tossing and turning. He missed having Nika in his arms. He wished this shit would be over. Jimmy had fucked his family over once, he wasn't about to let it happen again. He got up, and went out to the bikes. Nika's was parked safely next to her slant and Acadia's Fat Boy. Chib's Dyna was parked in front of Nika's Sportster. He worked on his for a bit. Then he looked over the Sportster and changed the oil. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6 am and he hadn't slept yet. He went back into the clubhouse and collapsed on the bed. He slept fitfully. Nightmares of Jimmy destroying the family he had finally just brought back together. Shit was going to hit the fan and his family was dead center in the crosshairs.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Ok, first off this is not a cliffy! No pitchforks, fruits, torches, pistols or tennis balls (Crys…no throwing anything at me…) Now, there will be an update tomorrow, most likely… unless I lose my internet again. Please read and review… I greatly appreciate them…**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so this time I got onions… thank you Katie! I prefer when things aren't thrown at my head, but since I got onions, I can make supper so thank you! Now, I'm sorry for what wasn't a cliffy to me, but according to Katie it was, so I'm sorry. Now, I was also told more smut needed to be included… soon! **

_**I DO NOT OWN SOA… I WISH, BUT I DON'T!**_

_**TI AMO!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Charming, CA… a few days later…**

Finally, Chibs had been able to get some sleep. He hadn't slept lots since Nika had left. It was restless, but it was better than nothing. He woke up to extreme pounding on his door.

"Chibs! Goddamn it man wake up!" Tigs voice came from the other side. Finally getting pissed enough, Tig kicked in the door. "For FUCK SAKES!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Chibs glared at him.

"Jimmy is in Cali." Tig growled.

Chibs bolted up from his bed. "When?"

"Juice just found it. They got in last night."

"Shit!" Chibs bolted from the room to go find Juice.

Tig looked around. "Fuck!" He stormed out of there to go let Clay know, since Clay wasn't at the Clubhouse yet.

"Juice!" Chibs pounded on the younger man's door. "Fuck! Open up!"

The door opened and Acadia stood in the doorway. "He's not in here, smartass." She pointed towards the main part of the clubhouse. "He's been in there since he got the news that Jimmy was here. Now go find him, and I'm gonna call Nika to tell her what's going on!" She slammed the door in his face.

It wasn't because she didn't like Chibs, but he couldn't know that Nika was pregnant, and this was one of the only ways that was going to keep her from telling him. She grabbed her cell and hit recall.

"Hello?" Nika's voice came on the other line.

"Nika, I've got news."

Nika's voice shook as she asked, "What news?"

"Jimmy and his guys are in Charming."

"When?"

"Juice pulled it up this morning."

Nika muttered something in French that Acadia knew wasn't pretty. "Fuck!"

"Well, I think we had that covered with all the French swearing you just muttered in my ears." Acadia said.

"Where's Chibs?"

"Gone to hunt down my man."

"You didn't tell him about?" Nika asked.

Acadia smirked. "No I didn't tell him there's a bun in the oven and it's his doing."

"Acadia!"

"It's true."

"Okay. Keep it that way. Tell him, or someone, that if Jimmy escapes them to send reinforcements up here." Nika whispered.

"Why?" Acadia was a little worried now. "Your bad feeling?"

"It's keeping me up." Nika sighed. "Just like it did when Nate was killed."

"Shit!" Acadia swore this time. "Nika… I don't like it."

"You think I do?" Nika argued. "Look, just do it. I have to wake Kerri then we're making breakfast. I'll call you when I have a chance. Keep me updated…" She hung up the phone as Kerri started to move on the bed.

"Nika!" Acadia looked at her phone. Call ended. "Fuck Nitika! I wasn't done talking to you."

"Talking to who?" Juice asked as he walked in the door and closed it.

Acadia tossed her phone down and threw herself across the room. Juice was thrown against the door. Her hands raked across his chest.

"Damn woman!" Juice moaned.

"I need you." She kissed him. He would almost feel the words entering him.

"Now?" He looked at her.

"Yes now!"

She let the robe that was covering her fall aside. Juice's jaw dropped. She was perfect. She dropped to her knees and quickly undid his belt and jeans. She grabbed his shaft roughly and took it in her mouth. He groaned as she sucked hard and fast on it. She played with his balls. This was definitely some of the best oral he'd ever got. She brought herself a little higher up and put his cock between her tits, all the while still sucking it. He was getting too close and he was not about to let her dictate when he was going to cum. He grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up and shoving her against the door. She gasped as he roughly pushed one, then a second finger into her. He wasn't being gentle, but at this point she didn't want gentle.

"I want you." She moaned.

"Say it louder."

"I want you." A little louder.

"I still can't hear you." He taunted him.

"I want you!" She shouted.

With that he wrapped her legs around his waist. She cried out as he thrust his shaft in with one swift motion. She braced herself against the door as he rammed in faster and harder.

"Yes!" She cried out. "Juice!"

"Acadia!" He moaned as he kissed along her jaw line.

She was tightening around him. He moved harder. She began to move her hips in unison to his own. They reached climax together.

"FUCK!" He cried out as she just collapsed against him. He pushed her back against the door. Her breathing was fast and hard. Finally, he gave up and standing there, he carried her to the bed. "You okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I just needed…"

"Release?"

She slapped him playfully. "No. I needed some loving."

"Acadia, that was not loving… that was like rape." Juice pointed out.

"Ass." She tried to get up. But his arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist. "Listen to me!" He raised his voice a little. "I love you Acadia, but sometimes your hardass attitude pisses me off."

"Juice." She said.

"I know you don't like showing your soft, feminine side in public. I told you I was fine with that. But in the bedroom, I would like a little less anger when we have sex."

"Juice, with all this shit…"

"I know all this shit is pissing you off. I can see it. The whole fucking club can see it, and I'm pretty sure Nika can see it all the way in Lethbridge! I want a woman to love, not attack me every time something pisses you off."

"Juice."

"No. Acadia. I want to make love to you, and you never let me!"

"It's because I'm not used to it okay?" She flipped over onto her side.

"That bastard never loved you did he?"

"No." She shook her head.

Juice muttered something. He was pissed. After they were done on the Irish track, he was going to have retribution on that Mayan piece of shit. "Let me love you." He whispered as he turned her over, positioning himself over her. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you Acadia. You may not see it, you may not believe it but I do. Now I know you're a hardass, and I have my own appearances to keep up. I want that outside of our bedroom, or our home, but when we're home alone, I want us to be ourselves with each other. No more hardass routine."

She nodded. "I love you too Juice."

He lowered his lips to her, gently lifting her head to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him badly. She had always wanted it to be love, not just be some sex toy men could just toss away when they were done with her. She arched against him as his hands gently stroked each breast. He kissed her softly, but passionately. It was what she had always wanted. He slowly kissed down her belly, stopping to lick her navel. She arched against him again. He smiled. He continued down to the core of her. He gently parted her legs and lapped at the juices flowing from her. He licked and nipped her clit. Her back arched again and again. Her hands grasped tightly at the sheets. She was calling out his name. He wanted her badly, but he was going to be gentle. He was going to make love to her. For her, it all seemed to be in slow motion. Finally, after making her cum three or four times, he got back on the bed. He ran his hand along her breasts and her sides. He slid into her slowly, all the time whispering how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She tightened against his hard shaft. It felt so good. They moved slowly. Her hips moved in unison with his. He twined his hands with hers above her head, still kissing her lips, gently sucking on her neck. She moaned his name, bringing them high and higher to ecstasy. She was tightening around him. He came in her, this time not like an animal but as the lover he truly was.

"Wow." She whispered as they cuddled on the bed.

"That's the way it should be. Not that hard and fast is bad, but its not for all the time."

"Gotcha." She smiled. Her cell began ringing, as Chibs began pounding on their door again. She grabbed the phone and went to the bathroom, while Juice threw on his jeans and answered the door.

"Nika?" Acadia asked as she closed the bathroom door.

"It's worse. I need to talk to Chibs. NOW!"

"Why are you calling me then?"

"Because his is going straight to voicemail."

Acadia sighed and walked out into the bedroom. She handed the phone to Chibs. "It's Nika. She's upset. I suggest you listen carefully, and do what she says. When she's like this, something always happens."

Chibs nodded and took the phone.

Juice looked at Acadia. "Whatta ya mean?"

"Last time this happened, we had a chaplain and two army guys on our doorstep telling her that her twin was dead."

"Shit." Juice muttered.

Chibs on the other hand was trying to calm his old lady down. "Love breathe. Tell me what's wrong slowly."

"That feeling is getting worse. I'm scared Chibs."

"Acadia told you that Jimmy was here?" He asked.

"Yes, and I had already guessed that. Kerri is safe, she's made a friend here. But I don't think Jimmy will be staying in Charming."

Chibs looked back at Acadia. "What makes you say that?"

"Ask Acadia. But there's something not right with the Prospect. I love you Chibs… please be safe." Nika sighed over the phone.

"I love you too Nika."

He hung up and handed Acadia the phone back.

"What did she say?" Acadia asked.

"To ask you what's wrong with the Prospect." Chibs said, anger tinged his voice.

Acadia sighed. She looked at him then Juice. "She suspects that Screw is in bed with Jimmy."

"Fuck!" Chibs shouted. "When did she tell you that? Why the fuck didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because she knew this is how you'd react!" Acadia shouted back. They were in public now, and she was not thrilled about getting yelled at because of someone else's past.

"She's my old lady! My daughter is with her! You don't think I deserved to know!" Chibs stepped closer to her.

Juice was getting a little territorial. Chibs was pissed, and Juice got that, but if he took a swing, brother or not he was hitting back.

"She told me not to tell you for fuck's sake!" Acadia screamed.

Chibs backhanded her. "I still deserved to know."

By the point, everyone that was in the clubhouse had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. Acadia's hand flew to her cheek. She wasn't going to stand around and let him hit her. She pulled her right arm back and with an open palm, caught him under the jaw. She wound up again this time a right hook to the eye. Chibs stumbled backwards and Juice grabbed Acadia before she could swing again. Jax and Tig grabbed Chibs.

"Back off man!" Jax shouted.

"What the fuck man?" Tig asked looking between the two.

"She knew." Chibs spat.

"Knew what?" Jax looked at Acadia.

"That Nika suspected Screw as the Rat." She groaned. She fought against Juice's restraining grasp.

"What?" The whole room exploded.

Acadia stood her ground. "She didn't want me to tell anyone. I just listened. Once you guys found out that there was info on her, she started keep an eye out. She's always been that way. Especially when it comes to family."

"Where's Screw?" Gemma asked.

The whole group looked around. They rip the clubhouse and the garage apart. He was no where to be found. Chibs ran to the Prospect's room. All of Screw's things were on his cot. Chibs threw things around, then he found it. A notebook, filled with all the details on Kerri's activities, Nika's and his own. He screamed when he read the last details that had been entered. Juice, Acadia and Jax stormed into the room.

"What is it?" Jax asked.

Chibs collapsed to the ground. Acadia carefully stepped towards him. She took the scribbler from his hands and handed it to Jax. She looked at Juice. "It's the Lethbridge Clubhouse address. It's got detailed directions on how to get there."

"He's leading Jimmy straight to Kerri and Nika." Chibs said hoarsely.

Jax got up, and left the room, taking the notebook with him. Juice looked to Acadia. She nodded and left. Juice helped Chibs out of the room, while Acadia tried frantically to call Nika. No one was answering.

_**

* * *

*FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

Nika and Kerri spent the day talking with Brea and helping with the celebration for Cael's patching in. They went to get supplies, food and beer with Happy, while Koz taught Cael the ropes of protection. In the mean time, Koz was hitting on one of the girl's that worked in the Parts department of the Murray's small hardware store. The party started at 7. Cael was patched in and given his cut. It was a big thing. He was the first Second Generation Son for that Charter. Cael spent most of his time with Kerri, dancing and talking. Nika watched from a distance, as did Happy and Koz. Koz was eventually given the green light to pursue Stephi, the part's girl. Happy stayed close to Nika, unless she was with Brea. The night wore on. It had been almost a week that they had been there, and she was definitely bonding with the older woman. Finally Nika was getting tired. Kerri was still dancing with Cael, enjoying her freedom, well if you could call it that. Nika went to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kerri, I'm going to head to bed. I think you should be getting some rest too."

Kerri smiled at her. "20 minutes?"

"I'll give you 30. Just bed after."

"Thanks Mum." Kerri hugged her. "Night. I'll see you in 30."

Nika kissed her on the forehead. "Yep. Night Cael, congrats again." And she walked away.

Kerri and Nika had been sleeping in the same room since they first arrived. It helped the nightmares. Nika showered to relieve some of the tension in her neck and back. She towelled off and changed into her comfier pjs. She was about to check her phone, which was beeping incessantly. She new it was voicemails. She was entering her voicemail pin just as a sharp pain wracked through her body, radiating from her neck. She collapsed to her knees, phone falling from her hand. She could faintly hear Acadia's panicked voice coming over the phone.

"Nika, call me when you get this. Jimmy, Screw and Jimmy' s goons are on the way there. They know where you are. Get out of there now!"

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

Cael kept an eye on the time. He may not be what people would expect from a biker, but he didn't care. He was raised right. A little before the 30 minutes were up, he started walking Kerri back to Nika and her room. He stopped outside the door. He smiled at her. She was cute and she knew what this world was like, or at least she was learning it. Once all this was over, he was thinking about having a talk with her Da and Nika… who knew. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for a fun night." She smiled.

"No problem." Cael gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning?" He asked.

"Mhm." She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sleep well." She opened the door and walked in closing it.

Cael walked away, not hearing the sounds of the struggle going on.

Kerri turned around and flicked the lights on and tried to scream but a hand instantly covered her mouth. She saw Nika hogged tied on the bed. Nika's eyes screamed for what she couldn't. Kerri fought against her attackers. Something cloth replaced the hands. A strong stench flooded her nostrils and the room started to spin. A shadowy figure entered her field of vision. She cried as she saw Jimmy O'Fallan's face in front of hers. Then everything was black. Nika was fighting tooth and nail against her restraints. Jimmy looked at her.

"Don't be like that love. It's not good for the baby." He laughed as he put his hand on her belly.

She cried and it was barely audible but she was crying. "Don't touch me you sick bastard. Leave us alone!"

Jimmy turned to Screw and Liam who were holding Kerri. "Get these two to the truck." They opened the window and got each of them out.

Jimmy in turn left a note on the sheets, addressed to Chibs.

"_**You want your girls alive, you find me. Call Screw's cell. Jimmy"**_

Then he got out the window and they drove off into the snow filled night.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

"She never answered any of my calls." Acadia told Gemma and Jax.

"Shit." Gemma looked to Jax. "What about Hap or Kozik?"

"No answer either."

"We gotta do something." Acadia looked around. Chibs and Juice were going over stuff on the computer. Bobby and Opie were packing bags of what she presumed were explosives. Tig and Clay were going over guns and other supplies they'd need for the journey north. Piney was going over instructions that he was being left with since everyone but him and the remaining two prospects were going north.

"And we will." Jax looked up as Tara approached with Abel.

"I got bad news." She said.

"What is it?" Gemma looked at her, then took her grandson into her arms.

"The weather up there is the shits. It's been snowing for three days at least." She put her arms around Jax. "You can't go with your bikes."

"We'll drive up then. We need to get her and Kerri back." Acadia slammed her fist down on the bar.

Juice and Chibs were coming. Chibs looked like hell.

"Chibs?" Gemma asked.

"They got 'em already." He said soberly.

"What?" Acadia exclaimed jumping up from her seat, startling Abel.

Gemma took Abel away from the rukus.

"Koz just called. Brea went to give Nika some stuff she had asked for, and she found the room tossed and a note addressed to Chibs." Juice replied.

"Let's go. We're gonna find these girls before Jimmy does something we'll all regret." Jax kissed Tara on the cheek, then lips. Then he went to his mother kissed Abel, and told her to get ready and that they were leaving tonight.

Acadia ran and grabbed her bag which had been ready since they realized Screw was missing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Juice looked at her.

"With you." She snarled. "And don't you or anyone else try to stop me! She my best friend, might as well be my sister! I'm going to get her back, and I'm going to kill someone in the process."

Juice shook his head. "Fine, but you listen to what Clay, Jax or Tig say. Do not go out on your own."

She nodded. They grabbed their gear and packed into three separate SUVs. Chibs, Juice, Acadia and Jax were in one with Jax behind the wheel. Gemma, Clay and Tig in the other, Tig was driving. Finally, Opie and Bobby were in the last one. Opie was driving. They took off into the night, hoping to get to Lethbridge and stop Jimmy from going through with the worst case scenerio.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Ok, so this was originally planned to be all drama, then I talked to Alli, then it became smut and drama centered… so Alli this is for you! Please no fruits, vegetables, pistols, torches, pitchforks or anything else you can throw for that matter… I have a headache from the onions Katie threw the other day and the wonderful dance party I had over my head last night thanks to my wonderful neighbors. So again please read and review.. and if I can read my own stuff right, this is NOT a cliffy.**_

_**Ti Amo**_

_**Nicole**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Ok, so I did kinda leave the last one a cliffy… Sorry! Now, here we are again… Drama ensues… **__**With tiny bits of comic relief…**_

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION AND DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ABUSE AND RAPE! DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT. I'LL UNDERSTAND.**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nika and Kerri fought against their restraints. Their eyes were covered and they were gagged. Jimmy would just sit in the darkness and to watch them squirm and listen to their muffled cries for help. He couldn't wait for Telford to fall into his trap. He watched for a few more minutes before silently slipping from the room to go find out if any of the Sons had made contact yet.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

_**

* * *

**_

Acadia and Juice were still fighting over what songs to listen to. They were constantly disconnecting each others iPods. It had been going on since they had left Charming. They were now halfway through Oregon and it was totally pissing Jax off. Finally pissed off enough, just as they crossed into Washington, Jax ripped out the cord and threw it behind him. Acadia glared at him via the rearview.

"That was a good song!" She exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck!" Jax snapped. "I can't take this song A.D.D. you two have going on anymore. I put up with it for two states. No more. Radio or silence. Take your pick."

Acadia crossed her arms and pouted. Juice smiled to himself. They drove into Montana. Tig was still close behind them. They were about five hours away from the Sweet Grass border crossing. Bobby and Ope had crossed the Washington-British Columbia border. This was going to keep some suspicions down. As they drove on, the silence was getting to Acadia. She hated it.

"Turn on the goddamned radio!" she barked from the back seat.

Juice reached over and turned the volume knob. Dropkick Murphys blared over the speakers. Acadia leaned back into her seat and allowed the music to wash over her. She hated being in silence. The silence led to her thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could be happening to Nika, her best friend, her sister. She was scared for her. Juice had told her about Jimmy and Chibs's past. She knew what that monster was capable of, and in Nika's condition, it was even more dangerous. She looked over at Chibs. He had been silent the whole trip. She could only imagine what was going through his mind right now.

Chibs stared at the display of his phone. It was a picture of Nika and Kerri at FunTown. Nika had insisted on him keeping it. To always have them with him, wherever he went. When he had gotten the call from Brea, he swore his heart stopped and had been ripped from his chest. Everything just shattered. He looked up and caught Acadia staring at him. She looked worried, even though her tough girl façade was still up. He wanted to yell at Jax to floor it. He wanted to blame Juice for not catching onto Screw being the rat. He wanted to kill Kozik and Happy for letting his girls out of their sight. He wanted to rip Jimmy limb from limb for laying a finger on his family. He even wanted to kill himself for letting this happen to two innocent angels for his past transgressions.

Jax stopped the SUV. Juice and Acadia looked around. The ground was covered in snow. Chibs looked around, but his eyes could only focus on Nika's truck.

"Snow in November?" Juice asked, kicking the white alien substance.

Acadia nodded. "Yeah. She told me that growing up here, you can expect snow at any time of the year."

"What?" Chibs snapped out of it. "She's never been here until now."

Acadia shook her head. Obviously Nika had forgotten to tell Chibs about that part of her past. "She was born north of here. She only moved to Cali when her parents died, to live with her Godmother. She lived in L.A. for a few years." Acadia began to explain. "She moved to Charming when she and Nate were sixteen."

"Who's Nate?" Jax asked.

"Her twin. He died a couple years back in Afghanistan." Acadia sighed. "She doesn't talk about it because it still rips her apart inside."

That answered the "Why didn't she tell us about it?" question.

They grabbed hoodies and jackets to stay warm. Tig pulled in, followed by Opie. They all got out, grabbed jackets and hoodies and headed towards the clubhouse. Bryan and Brea met them outside, a young man, presumably their son, stood on Bryan's right side. His cut was newer so that definitely meant it was Cael.

Bryan shook Clay's hand first, then Jax and Tig. He kissed Gemma on the cheek. Then he walked over to Chibs and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Then he stood up, and in his normal voice. "Anything you need or that we can do… Ask."

Chibs nodded. "I just want my family back."

They ran through the rest of the introductions then headed inside.

Brea led Chibs, Jax, Clay, Juice and Acadia to the room that Kerri and Nika had been staying in. Clay signalled for the others to let Chibs go in alone at first. The others stopped and Chibs went in. He looked around. The room had been tossed. The lamp was broken, suitcases were ripped apart and there were small amounts of blood on the carpet. He picked up a tissue that caught his eye. It was behind the door. He took a whiff and made a disgusted face. Chloroform. "Shit!" He muttered. Then he looked to the bed. He saw the note that Brea had mentioned. He picked it up and read it. He crumpled it up in anger. By this point Acadia had entered the room. She knew Nika had put up a fight. She walked over to bed. Chibs threw the note on the bed, before stomping out to go see the others. She picked up the now crumpled paper. She uncrumpled it and read it.

"Gimme Screw's cell phone number." Chibs gritted his teeth.

Juice pulled out his cell, found the number and hand Chibs his phone. Chibs hit 'send'. The phone began to ring. Acadia walked slowly back to the group. Juice put his arm around her.

"I thought you said the phone was off?" She whispered.

Juice whispered back. "It was. They musta turned it on just now."

They waited…

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

_**

* * *

**_

Just as Jimmy left the bedroom, Screw approached him with the ringing cell. Jimmy smiled. He took the phone and answered it, only after allowing it to ring for a full minute. He was going to drag this agony out for as long as he could. He flipped open the phone. "Filip… how nice of you to call…"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?" Chibs's voice assaulted him.

"Twitchy little thing aren't you, Filip?" Jimmy spat. "You haven't changed a bit. I haven't done anything to them… yet."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"No Filip. That's you! Ya want your family back? Call back in 12 hours…" Jimmy hung up the phone and tossed it back to Screw. "Go get the girls ready and set up the cameras." Screw nodded and ran to the room where Nika and Kerri were captive. This was going to be the sweetest revenge ever.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

* * *

"JIMMY!" Chibs shouted into the phone. He looked down, only to see 'call ended' flashing at him. He screamed something in Gaelic then threw the phone at Juice.

"Chibs, man. What did that Irish pig say?" Jax questioned.

"I haven't done anything to them… yet." Chibs growled. "That's all the bastard said before he told me to call back in 12 hours."

"WHAT?" Clay bellowed. He turned to Juice. "You. Trace that cell's location. NOW!"

Juice didn't need to be told twice. He ran off to find a computer to use.

Chibs punched the wall. "When we find them… I'm gonna kill them!"

"Go for it brother." Chibs patted him on the back and went to fill in his mom and the rest of the MC.

Acadia nodded again, though in her head, she wasn't about to let the men have all the fun. She was taking out the rat. She didn't care what any of the others thought. That son of a bitch had taken her best friend and done god knows what to her and her unborn child. There was no way she going to stand for that. She even had a plan, and that's why her machete was tucked away nicely in her duffle. It was at this point that Happy and Kozik were approaching them. When Chibs saw them, he threw himself at them in rage.

"WHERE WERE YOU! WHERE WERE YOU TWO WHEN MY LITTLE GIRL AND MY OLD LADY WERE BEING ATTACKED? HUH?" He demanded.

Happy just let him rant, knowing that he needed to get it out. Then he answered. "I went with Brea to get the things Nika had asked for. They were in the clubhouse."

Koz wasn't saying anything. Chibs glared at him. "AND WHERE WERE YOU?" When Koz didn't answer again, Chibs delivered a swift right fist to Koz's jaw. "Answer ME!"

Koz stumbled back a step. "I was partying." He muttered through a split lip.

"NO SHIT!" Chibs screamed. "Those girls are my life, and because of you're fucking need to party and chase pussy, they're gone!" He pounded on Koz a little more before Jax and Juice came running back peeling the two of them apart.

"Stop this shit!" Acadia screeched. They all looked at her. "This isn't going to bring them back here or teach those bastards a lesson! For fuck's sake! Pull yourselves together!" She stomped out to the cold air to calm down. They were like a bunch of 5 year olds. She wanted them to do that to the bastards that had taken her family away, not each other. She sat on the tailgate of Nika's truck. She screamed out in anger.

Juice watched her from the clubhouse. He knew she was pissed and he was sure that she was going to be taking it out on him later. He didn't care… as long as she didn't castrate him. He went back to keep trying to trace the bastards who had taken Nika and Kerri. Jax walked up to him.

"Your old lady has a temper." Jax told him.

"You're telling me? Jesus I learned that from day 1." Juice shook his head. "I suggest we find Nika and Kerri soon."

Jax looked at him curiously.

"Between Chibs and Acadia, this family is gonna get torn apart. They're both out for blood."

"Then get your ass in gear, and find them." Jax patted him on the shoulder and took off to go check on Chibs, who was with Gemma and Clay trying not to kill Happy and Koz.

Koz was getting his lip looked at by Stephi, who was ready to kill Chibs for beating on her man. Happy was doing what he could to try and find Chibs's family. Juice was going all over the Net to try and track Screw's phone, but nothing popped up. Suddenly a 'ding' jolted him. He looked and there was a message. It was addressed to Chibs. This was not going to be good, but he went to get him anyhow.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT***_

_**

* * *

**_

Jimmy had gotten everything set up, finally he told Screw to send the message. Once it was sent, he sat on the bed and undid Nika's blindfold. He stroked her hair. "Ahh ahh ahh." He wagged his finger at her. "I'm not taking that gag out yet." She continued to fight against the restraints that were cutting into her wrists and ankles. She tried saying something but the gag wouldn't let her.

She looked over the chair that was in the middle of the room. Kerri was tied to it. She could see the ropes cutting into her skin. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw that Kerri didn't have anything on but her underwear and bra. Jimmy smirked at the terror on both of their faces when they saw Screw enter the room. He only had his cut on. It was at that point that the camera behind Jimmy clicked on, and Jimmy undid the gag in Nika's mouth.

"NO!" She cried out. "Leave her alone!" Her voice was hoarse, and her throat was killing her. "She's just a girl. She's innocent! Leave her alone!"

Kerri was sobbing. Jimmy was smirking and Screw had drawn a switchblade. Nika screamed as Screw sliced through the thin fabric of Kerri's underwear. Kerri kept struggling against the ropes that held her down. During that struggle, Screw's blade nicked her soft skin. She screamed, the gag unable to muffle the sound. Nika fought harder.

"No! She's just a baby! Fuck! Leave her be!" She tried to flip over, but Jimmy held her down. Tears flowed freely down her face. "You sick son of a bitch! Take me. Take me instead! Leave her be!"

Jimmy laughed harder. "Don't worry your turn will come soon enough."

Nika watched in horror as Screw pushed the chair back and began to violate her stepdaughter. She screamed and shouted, but it did nothing. Kerri was crying as the pain and embarrassment. She wanted this all to stop. Jimmy just laughed. They didn't know that their family was watching this live. Nika fought harder and harder against the restraints. She could feel the ones that bound her legs start to give. She kept fighting. Kerri's screams ringing in her ears.

"Da!" Kerri screamed. " Daddy! Help me!"

Those words alone sent shivers down Nika's back. She finally snapped the rope that bound her legs. Now she had to wait for the write minute to pounce.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT* **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Chibs. You gotta come see this man." Juice popped his head in the door. By this point Tig had joined the rest of them. He had gone to get some repairs for the flat on his SUV.

They all ran back to the computer. Juice clicked on the link. The screen was filled with the most horrifying image ever. Jimmy was on the bed over Nika. She was bound tightly fighting and screaming. Then they saw Kerri. Then Screw came into the picture. He was naked except for his Prospect cut. Chibs cried out as he watched that son of a bitch begin to rape his daughter. Acadia stared at the screen. Her blood boiling. Gemma had to look away. Cael had come to join the group and when he saw the image, he bellowed and took off into the snow. Brea and Bryan took off after him. The others watched in horror. They could hear Kerri's screams and Nika's cries.

"_NO!" She cried out. "Leave her alone!" Her voice was hoarse. "She's just a girl. She's innocent! Leave her alone!"_

They watched some more.

"_No! She's just a baby! Fuck! Leave her be!" She tried to flip over, but Jimmy held her down. Tears flowed freely down her face. "You sick son of a bitch! Take me. Take me instead! Leave her be!"_

_Jimmy laughed harder. "Don't worry your turn will come soon enough."_

Chibs watched in horror as his baby was raped and cut by the bastard that had betrayed them. Then he heard the words that no father ever wanted to hear in a case like this.

"_Da!" Kerri screamed. " Daddy! Help me!" _

"KERRIANNE!" Chibs fell to his knees.

Clay turned to Juice. "Find them."

Juice set to work tracking the I.P. address of the video feed. Soon he had an answer. He was just about to give to them when there was a sudden movement on their screen. Nika had managed to break the bonds around her legs. She kicked Jimmy hard in the head, he fell off the bed, dazed. She threw herself at Screw who had pulled out of Kerri and was about to set his sights on her. Seeing she was free, he drew the switchblade back and thrust it up as she came at him. It caught her right in the abdomen. She screamed out in pain. Kerri was unconscious. Chibs could only watch in horror as the bastard went to finish off his lover. Suddenly the door behind Kerri burst open and Cael was on the screen.

The others had no clue as to where he had come from or how he had gotten there without Juice's information, but they were thankful he was there. He put a bullet in Screw's shoulder, stopping the attack. Nika looked at him.

"Get Kerri out of here!" She shouted, barely able to breathe.

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving without both of you."

"Go." She was about to pass out.

"No way. I won't have her kill me when she finds out that I left you behind. I'm taking ya both." He picked Kerri up and put her over his shoulder, covering her with his jacket. Then he helped Nika up. "Don't pull that knife out. Not here." He looked to face the camera. "We're headed to the Memorial Hospital. Ma and Dad are behind me, they'll tie these two up and wait for you to come get 'em."

Chibs had fallen to his knees. "Thank you God!"

Gemma came back. "Amen. Now let's go!"

Tig, Jax, Opie and Clay were going to pick up the monsters, while Chibs, Juice, Acadia, and Gemma almost flew to the Lethbridge Memorial Hospital.

* * *

_**A/N: OK. This is not a cliffy. Note I did say what happened to whom. Next chapter… Will be happier and retribution to come! So read and review! **_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

__


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello my readers and reviewers! I love you all… so I would like to thank you! Thank you to:**_

_**SSA_Cuteass, Angel N Darkness, Turquoise773, helinahandcart, Randallsbaby, BlueEyedAuthor, LazySmurf247, KatieFkingFitchFan, Mvp3194, dearmanica, theysayitscrazy, and HeTortoise.**_

_**Those are all of you who have reviewed my story! Thank you and I love getting them.**_

_**Now I have been told I should not have left you all hanging last time, well if I hadn't we wouldn't be here now, would we? So now some answers on Nika and the baby, how Cael got there so fast, and what Chibs and Acadia are going to be doing as retribution.**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

The group of them pulled into the parking lot of Lethbridge Memorial Hospital about 10 minutes. Juice had barely even stopped before Chibs and Acadia jumped out. They ran up the stairs and to the information desk to find out where Nika and Kerri were. Gemma jogged in, more calmly than the latter but still in a hurry, because it was her job to keep the family together. Juice parked then quickly found his way to the ER just by hearing Acadia and Chibs screaming and swearing at the doctors and nurses.

"What's going on?" Juice asked Gemma as he joined the rest of them.

"The doctors won't let them see the girls." Gemma murmured.

"Ahh shit!" Juice groaned. "Don't they know that's not a good idea?"

"Obviously not." Gemma pointed to where Acadia was about ready to deck the doctor.

"Let me see her!" Acadia was screeching. "I'm her emergency contact! She's my sister goddamn it!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't see her. She's in the trauma room." The nurse was losing her patience. "Just go sit with your family and we'll come get you. I promise."

"You fucking well better!" Acadia glared at the petite nurse.

"Nurse." Chibs was pleading by this point. He just wanted to know that Nika and Kerri were alright.

"Sir, it's the same for you." She said in a kinder tone.

"I know. Just tell me they're alright."

"I can't sir. I haven't seen either of them. We'll let you know as soon as you can see them." She turned away, but Chibs grabbed her arm.

"Where's the young man that brought them in?"

"Talking to the RCMP." The nurse smiled. "I'll send him to you as soon as they're done with him."

"Thank you." Chibs sighed. He wanted to see his family, but short of going in there guns blazing, that wasn't going to happen until the doctors were done with their examination. He walked slowly back to the others.

"Anything?" Gemma asked softly.

"They won't tell me shit until the doctors are done the exam." Chibs sunk into a chair.

"Where the fuck is the kid?" Acadia spat. She was livid. She wanted to kill someone right now. Preferably the bastard that had raped Kerri and stabbed Nika. That knife had hit her in the abdomen, it was awfully close to where that baby was. The worst part, Chibs still didn't know that Nika was carrying his child. This wasn't going to end well. She could feel it in her gut.

"Talking to their cops."

"Shit!" Gemma exclaimed.

"He's a Son. He won't rat." Juice stated, calmer than the others.

"He does, I kill him." Acadia said through gritted teeth.

"There's gotta be a system here like we had in Charming." Juice told her, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Acadia jumped from her chair. "I want that little prick here right now. I want to know how the hell he knew where they were. Isn't it just a little suspicious that he knew exactly where they were?"

She did have a point, but that was when Gemma offered an alternative. "What if he knew where they were, because he's been there before for other reasons? He did grow up here. He's gotta know this place better than any of us."

"Then how the hell did Jimmy and Screw know where it was?"

"They could've stumbled on it." Gemma stood up again. She knew this didn't look good, but she knew in her gut that Cael was not the rat.

"Look, I don't give a flying fuck about any of that!" Chibs burst. "I just want to make sure they're alright."

Acadia sat back in her chair and pouted. She wanted to kick someone's ass for all of this. _"God, why didn't I grab my machete?"_

Finally after what seemed like eternity, Cael finally reappeared.

Chibs jumped from his chair and ran to the younger man. "What the hell happened? Are they alright?"

Acadia joined them then demanded. "What the fuck did you tell the cops? How the fuck did you know where they were?"

Cael looked to Gemma who signalled him to answer the questions to avoid being gutted in the middle of the waiting room.

"I'll answer all the questions. But first sit down. And listen." Cael kept his voice level but stern.

Chibs didn't like his tone, and neither did Acadia but they listened.

"First off, I am not a rat." He growled. "I don't appreciate that suspicion." He glared at Acadia who just about punched him right then and there. "I recognized the place. It's an old cabin by the river. We used to go there as kids. As soon as I saw layout of the room, I knew where they were. I wasn't about to let those bastards hurt them. Miss Nika has been kind to me, and Kerri is well, special to me."

This got a rise out of Chibs. "She's my daughter."

"Don't think I don't know that. I like her, and I was supposed to help watch out for her, and when all of this went down I had do something. I wasn't about to let the monster hurt her anymore." Cael spoke up. "Now the doctors said that they're in serious condition and then they kicked me out."

"What." Acadia took a deep breath. "Did you tell the cops?"

"They're RCMP and I told them that I was driving by when I heard the screams."

"They believed it?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. I'm a law abiding citizen." Cael grinned.

In other words, the cops here were ok with what happened if someone close to the club was involved, as long as it wasn't too extreme. Luckily for the rest of them, no one knew what Chibs or Acadia had planned for the monsters that had hurt Nika and Kerri.

Just then the doctor made his appearance. "Nitika…" He struggled on her last name, but Acadia and Chibs were there at his side in a heartbeat.

"How is she?" Chibs asked.

"Are you her husband?"

"No. We're together, but not that way yet."

"Then I'm sorry sir. I can only speak with her next of kin." He looked at the chart. "Acadia?"

"That's me." She snapped. "Now tell me what the hell is going on with her!"

"In private." The doctor took her arm and led her to a private waiting room.

Chibs just stood there gaping at their receding backs. Gemma walked over to him and asked what was wrong.

"Because I'm not legally related to her, they won't let me see her or find out what's wrong."

"Shit." Gemma spat.

"New policies here. Unless you're family, or the emergency contact they won't tell you shit." Cael said carefully. "Sorry man."

"Kerri Telford?" A voice called from the back of the room.

Chibs whipped around and ran over, dragging Cael with him. He figured if the kid saved his daughter and old lady's lives, he deserved to know how Kerri was doing.

"We're her family." Chibs said quickly.

"She's resting now. The drugs are out of her system, but she's still very groggy. We still have to do a bunch of x-rays, but you can go see her." The doctor was about to guide them to her room when Chibs stopped him.

"Was she violated?"

The doctor stopped. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but yes. She was raped. We had to do some stitching to repair the minor damage, but she'll be fine. She may need counselling, but as long as you're there for her, I think she'll come out of this just fine. She's asking for you, so…"

Chibs and Cael nodded, and followed the doctor to Kerri's room. She was attached to a bunch of wires, monitoring her vitals, and an IV. She had bruises and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Da." She sobbed.

"Oh Kerri. Love." He hugged her. "It'll be alright. We're here now."

He sat there holding her hand, comforting her. Cael sat on the other side, holding her hand, and just listened. Eventually she fell asleep. Chibs kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Cael," He said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving them. I owe you."

"No you don't. It's what brothers do right?"

"Aye. I'm gonna go deal with this son of a bitch. You stay with her and if they ask, you're her brother. Do not let anyone that isn't medical staff near her."

"But…"

"No buts. Just do it."

"Alright." Cael sat back down and took Kerri's hand again, watching Chibs leave. He wished he could be there to get revenge, but being here to keep her safe was now his job.

* * *

_**NIKA AND ACADIA…**_

"Well…" Acadia tapped her foot impatiently.

"She's going to be fine. We'll do minor surgery to repair the minor damage to her bowel and the tiny knick in her spleen."

"What about the baby?" Acadia began to get very irritated by the beating around the bush this bozo was doing.

"We can't be for certain. She isn't far along, so fingers are crossed. We're limiting the types of drugs we can use and are going to use."

"Can I see her?" Acadia was relieved that the baby was okay, for now, but they weren't out of the woodwork yet.

"For a few seconds. We're waiting for an OR to become available and she'll be brought right up." The doctor led her to the trauma room.

Acadia walked in, a little hesitantly at first, but she needed to see her. Nika was connected to a shitload of wires, and tubes. She wasn't going to be speaking to her, because she had a tube in her throat to help her breathe. Acadia looked up at the IV pole, there were all sorts of bags hanging and she didn't know what half of them were, except for the bags of blood that were hanging there. She took Nika's unconnected hand and squeezed. "I know you can hear me. You're gonna be just fine. I promise. Chibs still doesn't know, I promise you I won't tell him. The baby is fine, so far. I'll be back sis. I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this to you. I'm gonna get retribution. I love you sis." She stomped out of the trauma room and went looking for the doctor.

"Everything alright ma'am?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go update our friends. Her boyfriend will be asking about her. You can tell him everything, except that she's pregnant. She didn't want him to know until she could tell him."

"Of course. How will we know him?"

"Scottish accent, scars on his cheeks. He'll call her Nika."

"Very well. Be safe." The doctor shook her hand and went back to check on his patient.

Acadia stomped off to the waiting room.

"Babe?" Juice stopped her.

"I can't believe it."

"What? Is everything alright? The baby?" He asked, the covering his mouth, knowing he wasn't supposed to know that part.

Acadia slapped him. "How the fuck do you know about the baby?"

By the point Gemma was coming back from the gift shop with two bouquets of flowers. "What baby?" She asked.

Acadia glared at Juice. "You son of a bitch! She didn't want anyone to know. How the FUCK did you find out?"

Juice reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter that Nika had left her before leaving for Lethbridge. She uncrumpled it. "Where did you find this?" She growled.

"In our room, while I was packing."

"She's pregnant?" Gemma looked between the couple.

Acadia smacked Juice in the chest again, then turned to face Gemma. "Yeah. She found out before she came out here. Tara confirmed it, and she left this note for me. She doesn't want Chibs to know. HE CANNOT FIND OUT!"

"If that's what she wants." Juice put his arms up in surrender.

"She's not having an abortion is she?" Gemma asked again.

"No. She just doesn't know how he's going to react. Plus with all this shit… now is not the time for him to find out." Acadia looked around. "Where the fuck is he?"

"He took off about 10 minutes ago." Juice said carefully. "He's going to meet up with the others to deal with Jimmy."

"Fuck!" Acadia screamed, startling everyone in the waiting room. "Juice you take me there now or so help me GOD!"

Juice wasn't about to fight her on this one, not when she was this pissed.

"What about Nika and Kerri?" Gemma asked.

"Stay here. I told them to give all information to Chibs. Just tell them I gave consent, they'll update you. Don't let Chibs find out about the baby, what ever you do." Acadia pointed her finger right in Gemma's face.

"Don't you point at me you little…" Gemma started.

"You wanna start a fight, let's go… but personally I'd love to take my anger out on those sons of bitches that hurt my family." Acadia spat.

"Fine." Gemma glared at her. "What 'bout Kerri?" This time the question was directed at Juice.

"Chibs said something 'bout Cael staying with her."

"Got it." Gemma pointed to the doors. "You might want to catch up with your old lady."

"Goddamn that woman!" Juice shouted as he sped off after her. She was likely to hotwire the SUV to get there. He finally caught up with her. "Okay, we're going. I'm driving."

"Whatever. Clubhouse first, I need to pick something up."

Juice looked at her but wasn't going to say a word, he liked his manhood too much, and he really liked his head attached to his shoulders. He drove to the clubhouse, she ran in, and came back with a machete. He looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck are you planning on doing with that?" He asked, hands instinctively dropping to his crotch. "Where the fuck were you hiding that thing anyhow?"

"To answer both questions. You don't want to know." The look in her eyes was feral, and Juice knew that whatever she had planned, these guys deserved it, but fuck she was scaring him.

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty, so that's where I'm leaving it for now. It's almost 3am here and I'm wiped. So details have been filled, except for what they have planned as retribution. That will be revealed next. Please read and review… Alli the next chapter is all yours! I love you! Huggles!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

__


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Well retribution time… and more drama ensues… Alli this one's for you!**_

_**As always Read and Review please!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

Juice had called Jax to get directions to the cabin.

"We're not there anymore man. Their cops were headed this way." Jax told him. "Follow the river north east. We're gathered in the bush there. Chibs is headed this way too, so I'd hurry up."

Juice hung up and sped off to meet up with the rest of them. He hadn't stopped the vehicle when Acadia jumped out. She ran up to the group and shoved her way through. Chibs was having Happy and Tig tie Jimmy to one of the pine trees. Jax turned to Clay who nodded.

"Acadia, he's all yours." He pointed to Screw.

She smiled a smile that scared most people, and when Screw saw it, he was terrified. She looked like she was gonna pick him clean. Little did he know, that's exactly what she had planned for the bastard.

"Juice?" She asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Tie this son of a bitch to the tree, but make sure he's naked. I have many plans for him."

Juice just nodded and with Jax's help, they tied him between two trees. They figured it would be better for her to do whatever it was she had planned. Once he was secured properly, they backed off and let her at him.

First, she cut his face, the scars, if they were to ever heal, would somewhat resembles Chibs's. Then with a swift swing of her machete, she hacked off his manhood. He screamed. By this point Jax was behind him putting a gag in his mouth. The last thing they needed was the RCMP showing up. He was going to bleed out, but she didn't care. She got closer to him, then she cut a 'Y' into his belly. All of his guts and organs flowed out of him. His head fell to his chest. Acadia knew the bastard was probably already dead, but she didn't care. She screamed and with one swift motion, took the machete and lobbed off his head. She was covered in blood and shaking. She had gotten her revenge. Everyone had watched her. She was fierce, like an Amazon warrior. The machete fell from her hand. Juice walked up to her and picked it up. He cleaned off the blade with an old sweater and threw it on the ground. They would be burning all of this anyhow. She looked at him, then walked back to the SUV. She had gotten her revenge for Nika and for Kerri.

Jax looked at Clay. Juice's old lady was not someone that they wanted to mess with and they both thought the same thing. She'd be a match up against Gemma.

Chibs forced Jimmy to watch what happened to Screw. Then he grabbed his face. "You son of a bitch. I hope you got your jollies on hurting my family. Because this is the last fucking time. You're not walking away from here."

"You think you scare me?" Jimmy laughed.

Chibs grabbed his throat and squeezed. "I don't give a shit if you're scared or not. You're gonna pay for you let happen to Nika and to Kerri." Chibs spat in his face. "You sick bastard."

He back off. He left Jimmy there, gagged now, to think.

He walked over to Jax, Happy and Tig.

"What's up brother?" Tig asked.

"I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Anything." Jax nodded.

"I need chains, and we need the SUVs parked ass ends to each other." Chibs smiled wickedly.

"What you got planned?" Happy's raspy voice came through the darkness.

"Something they used to back in medieval times. Except instead of using a tree, we're gonna gun the SUVs and it'll have the same effect."

"You wanna rip him apart, literally?" Tig asked.

"Yes."

This was his retribution, and Jimmy deserved it but this wasn't going to be pretty. Tig and Happy moved the SUVs into postion, while Jax collected chains. Once everyone was filled in on the plan, Happy and Tig dragged Jimmy into the gap that was between the two vehicles. By this time, he had clued into what Chibs was gonna do.

"You wouldn't dare!" He was screaming. For the first time, in many years Jimmy O'Fallan showed honest to God fear.

"Tie him up tight boys." Was all Chibs answered.

Bobby and Opie tied his arms, while Bryan and Clay tied his legs. Acadia was standing outside again. Chibs walked over to her. "Here." He handed her the keys. "Drive it, when I give the signal."

She just nodded and got behind the wheel, occasionally revving the engine causing Jimmy to fight against the chains. Chibs was just going to watch this. He wanted to see the bastard suffer. Tig hopped in his SUV, since Kerri was his goddaughter, he was going to get even for her. Chibs lit a cigarette. He nodded to Jax who pulled his gun, and fired one round into the night sky. The SUVs began to pull forward. Jimmy was screaming. They didn't care. Chibs signaled them to stop. Jimmy was breathing heavily. He was being stretched to the limits. Then Chibs smiled. "Good bye Jimmy!" He threw his cigarette butt to the ground and both SUVs gunned it forward. Soon Jimmy O'Fallan was split in half. Blood and everything else covered the ground. Chibs took a shovel from the back of Bryan's truck and pushed everything into a pile. He grabbed the jerry can of diesel and poured it over Jimmy and Screw's remains. He lit a match and dropped it. Flames leapt up into night sky. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. They watched the fire, then piled into the SUVs and drove into the night. After a quick stop at the clubhouse for showers and changes of clothes, they headed to keep vigil at the hospital.

* * *

_***FT**FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

They got there and Gemma was pacing the halls. Chibs walked up to her, careful not to startle her. "How is she?"

"Kerri is still sleeping and the kid hasn't left her side. If I didn't know better, you threatened to kill him." Gemma hugged him. "Nika's still in surgery."

Chibs's jaw dropped. "Surgery?"

"Shit." Acadia muttered. "I didn't get to tell you. They have to repair the knick in her liver from the knife. They said she'll be fine."

"Aye. I'm gonna go see Kerri." Chibs headed off to the pediatrics ward. Gemma stopped him.

"Take this up to her." She gave him a violet and turquoise floppy eared bunny rabbit and a small bouquet of vibrant daisies.

"Thanks Gemma." He kissed her on the cheek and headed up.

Acadia waited with the others for news on Nika. Eventually Tig, Clay and Gemma went up to join Chibs in seeing Kerri. Cael eventually returned. He gave news on Kerri. She was awake for now, but she was still very shaken up, even if she knew the men that did this to her were taken care of. She had been asking about Nika, but no one told her the severity of the injuries.

Acadia, Juice and Jax, along with Opie went up to the surgical waiting room. They waited for news on Nika. Chibs was right behind them, even though they didn't know he was there. Eventually the doctor made his appearance, pulling his mask off his face. "Family of Nitika…"

Acadia and Juice walked up to him. "How is she?"

"The surgery went well." The doctor smiled. "No complications. She'll be in her own room soon." He went back towards the doors.

Acadia stopped him and whispered. "The baby?"

The doctor knowing that the pregnancy was to be kept secret whispered back. "There was a little bit of damage to the uterus. We fixed it, and so far no signs of miscarriage. We're watching carefully though."

"Thank you." They went back to the waiting posse that had now formed. Acadia delivered the good news that Nika would be fine, leaving out the obvious pregnancy issues. She knew if she didn't keep her promise, Nika would rip her to shreds. You never broke a promise to that woman.

Nika was transported to a private room. Chibs waited there for them to get her in place, then sat with her. Acadia let him have his time before he went back to be with Kerri. After about an hour or so, he got up kissed Nika's forehead and whispered in her ear. Then he thanked Acadia and Juice for staying with her and that he'd be back later.

Eventually, Nika began to stir. Acadia pushed the call button. The nurses and doctors came and did what they had to do. Soon the breathing tube was out and she was able to take sips of water. Acadia sent Juice out of the room so she could talk to her.

"What happened?" Nika asked hoarsely.

"To you and Kerri or to the monsters that did this to you?"

"Both." Nika said.

"Well those sons of bitches are dead…" Acadia whispered. She wanted to tell Nika everything, but she didn't trust if these walls had ears or not.

"Kerri." Nika tried to sit up but the pain stopped her, so did Acadia.

"No moving, or Imma gonna get you strapped to this bed." Acadia threatened. "Kerri's gonna be fine. She's got her whole family behind her, and she's worried about you. She'll be happy to know you're awake." Acadia smiled.

"What about the baby?" Nika asked.

"What baby?" Chibs's voice came from the doorway.

Nika's jaw dropped and Acadia swore under her breath.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright… please throw all weapons of choice as you will, just not at my noggin because it hurts too much from plotting retribution. I love you all, and don't you worry… We're going to find out Chibs's reaction to baby soon. I love you all!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole **_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, we're back! Now to find out what Chibs thinks about Nika being pregnant!

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_What baby?" Chibs's voice came from the doorway._

_

* * *

_

"What baby?" Chibs asked again as he entered Nika's hospital room.

Acadia looked between the two lovers. "I am not getting involved in this." She got up and leaned down to Nika. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Nika nodded. Acadia looked at Chibs and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _This is not going to end well._ She thought as she went to the waiting room to join the others in the waiting room.

Chibs stood at the end of the bed. "What baby?" He was trying to keep his voice down and his temper under control but it as getting harder as Nika wasn't saying anything. "GOD DAMN IT NIKA? WHAT BABY?"

Nika cringed. This was the first time he had ever raised his voice to her.

He realized he had scared her. "Nika, what baby?" He asked, lowering his voice as to not startle her again.

Nika looked down at her hands. She saw the fluids and blood flowing into the vein. She looked up. "I'm pregnant Chibs."

Chibs looked at her, jaw dropped. "How?"

Nika looked at him deadpanned. "Chibs, I'm pretty sure you know how a baby is made. You have a 16 year old daughter as proof."

"I know damn well how babies are made. How could you get pregnant?" Chibs glared at her. "You told me that because of your hormone imbalance or whatever the fuck it is that you couldn't get pregnant unless a doctor helped you!" His voice was raised again. "What ya do? Go see a fertility specialist? Guarantee a baby to make sure I'll stick around? Jesus Christ Nika. I am not ready for another baby! Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner!"

Nika pushed herself into more of a sitting position. "Because I knew this is how you would react!" She screeched. Her throat barely permitting her to raise her voice. "I didn't find out until Tara confirmed it, right before we left!"

"You could tell Tara and Acadia but not me? I'm the father!"

"SO?" Tears fell freely. "YOU BASICALLY JUST TOLD ME YOU DON'T WANT THIS BABY!"

"Jesus Christ woman! I don't know what I want right now! I know I should've known… why didn't you tell me!"

"Because Chibs, I didn't want it clouding your judgment. I didn't want you worrying more! I didn't want you getting killed over this!"

"Fine! BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME HOW THIS HAPPENED?"

Nika was sobbing. "I don't know. But I know it's a miracle. I didn't go get medical treatment. I figured if we wanted children, we'd deal with it when the time came. I'm scared! DAMMIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE BABY SURVIVED!"

"What if it did?"

"What does that mean?"

"Are ya gonna keep it?" Chibs asked.

Nika stared at him. "Why?"

Chibs said nothing.

"NO!" She cried. "I WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION! FORGET IT!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT? I ALREADY HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL DO I TELL HER?"

"She already knows." Nika gasped for air. Her chest and belly hurt.

"MY KERRI KNOWS? Fuck!" Chibs hit the bed.

Nika flinched again.

"She doesn't need this shit!" Chibs spat. "Fuck! Nika! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Despite the pain that was wracking her body she pushed herself up again. "I was thinking that she should know and that even with a new baby, she'd still be loved. That NOTHING WOULD CHANGE!" She cried out, collapsing against the bed in agony.

"Fuck!" Chibs hit the wall again. "No. No way!" He yanked the door open. "I will not be a part of this!"

"Chibs!" Nika cried. "You think I did this on purpose! You son of a bitch! I was just as shocked as you! I just want our lives to be normal! I just wanted us to be a family!"

"NO! We won't be a family." Chibs stormed out of the room as Acadia rushed back in.

Nika was hyperventilating and in pain. Acadia pushed the 'call' button to get help. Juice, Jax, and Gemma appeared in the doorway.

"What the fuck?" Jax asked.

"Nika?" Acadia asked. "Nika, talk to me! What's wrong?"

Nika was in too much pain to answer. Gemma stuck her head out of the door. "Will someone get their goddamned ass in here? She can't breathe and she's in fucking pain!"

Gemma's shouts brought attention and a flash of scrubs flew into the room. Orders were barked and people came and went. Finally Nika was calmer and the doctors told them to keep her calm, or they would have to leave.

Jax and Juice stayed towards the rear of the room. Gemma and Acadia, though at odds with each other over some things, stood next to the bed.

Acadia asked again. "What happened?"

"He doesn't want the baby. He said we'd never be a family. He stormed out of here." She sobbed. "He thinks I got pregnant on purpose, to guarantee he'd never leave me."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Gemma groaned. "Jax, get Tig and Ope and go deal with this shit."

Jax left the room. Juice looked at Gemma. "You stay put." She ordered. "Nika, he's just confused."

"No. He's not." Nika sobbed. "He wants nothing to do with me or the baby. He wants me to get rid of it. He basically hoped I had miscarried."

"No, baby girl. No." Gemma hugged her. She looked to Acadia. "What did the doctors say?"

"Baby's fine. Mom needs to stay calm." Acadia stated.

"See. He just needs time to come around." Gemma said sweetly.

Acadia almost gagged. She had heard everything Chibs has screamed at her best friend. He didn't want this baby or anything to do with her if she kept it. He had stormed off. He wasn't going to come around until someone kicked his ass. And if no one did it, she was going to do it. She was not about to let her best friend be hurt this way.

"No!" Nika shouted. "No. He walked out, he's gone!" Then she started pulling at the wires attached to her chest and her IVs.

"Nika stop this!" Acadia shouted. She had never yelled at her before concerning herself. "You have to stay here. Until the doctors tell you otherwise."

"No!" By this point doctors and nurses flooded the room again. They sedated her. Before being forced out of the room, Nika sobbed to Acadia and Gemma. "I don't wanna go back to Charming."

This hit Gemma and Acadia hard. This wasn't good. She couldn't be away from family to go through all of this. And her family was in Charming. They couldn't force her to go back once she was released but they would work like hell to make Chibs and her realize they needed each other. They left the room to go talk to the others. They needed a plan, because this was not over yet.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well there we have it… not how you envisioned it? Don't worry more to come soon… yes Alli you will get your revenge and your fancy Juice chapter! Now click the review button!**_

_**Ti amo**_

_**Nicole **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N**__**: Okay, so I got mixed results from the last chapter. Chibs is pissed, yes he probably should be, but at the same time… She did it to protect him… plus she thought he might have this reaction… so anyhow… he's pissed, she's pissed and the drama continues…**_

_**Next point… I'M SORRY! To all of you I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update this story, or any other story you may read that I'm working on. School was kicking my ass, literally and metaphorically. So, now that finals are over, I can write again… until next semester anyhow.**_

_**Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story! I have a new one planned, soon to be up.**_

_**Read and Review as always!**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

"Chibs!" Jax chased him down the hallway, then out the doors. "Where the fuck are you going!"

"I need to get outta here!" Chibs shouted back.

Jax dashed after him and caught him by the arm. "Why? Your daughter and old lady are in hospital beds in another country. Why the fuck are you just walking away from them?"

"I can't be a father again Jax!" Chibs shouted, before realizing Jax was right next to him. "I almost lost both of them, then she springs that on me. Come on! You were pissed when Wendy told ya."

"Yeah. I was pissed, but I didn't suggest she kill it!" Jax growled. "She didn't know how to tell you. I can see why. You're being a royal ass right now."

By this point Tig and Opie had caught up to them.

"Jackie boy, I can't do it again. She didn't even talk about it to me! She went and got that treatment to guarantee her a baby."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Opie asked.

"Because she told me she couldn't get pregnant without some sort of hormone treatment." Chibs glared at the others.

"Wait, Nika's knocked up?" Tig asked.

Jax just looked at him. "Chibs, man, women are strange. Doctors can tell them that they'll need treatment. That they can't have kids, but somehow they do it on their own because it's some sort of miracle."

"I don't think it's a miracle." Chibs snorted. "She wanted a baby, now she's got it."

"And what? You're just gonna walk away?" Ope asked.

"She won't abort… I don't know what else to do. Plus she told Kerri. Kerri left Ireland because her Ma got knocked up. I won't lose my daughter because of it."

Tig looked at him. "Do you think Kerri would've stayed if she wasn't happy about it?"

This stopped Chibs's rant. Tig wasn't usually the rational one, but he did have a point.

"She shoulda told me." Chibs muttered.

"Probably." Jax said. "Did she tell you why she didn't?"

"Something about not worrying me, then I yelled then she said that this is exactly how she thought I'd react."

"Well shithead, there's your answer." Tig looked at Jax then back at Chibs. "Do you seriously want her to have an abortion? What about that Catholic guilt of yours."

"Don't care. I'M NOT READY TO BE A DAD AGAIN!" Chibs glared at the two men he thought of as brothers and friends. "She isn't ready for this either. She's still young."

Jax shook his head. "Look, man, you may not be ready, but if she is, it's ultimately her choice. If she wants that baby, providing it survived this whole mess, she's gonna keep it… and if Kerri ever finds out what you did, and she wants this baby to be a part of your family, you're looking at a very pissed off teen daughter… and personally I don't know which is worse, you're old lady or your daughter being mad and basically hating your damn guts for being such an ass!"

Tig just nodded along, as did Opie, and by this point they were drawing a lot of attention so Jax grabbed Chibs and dragged him outside, Tig and Opie hot on their heels.

"Chibs, man listen to me, you push her away, and she walks out of your life, not only will my Mother kick your ass, your daughter will and I'm pretty fucking sure Juice won't be able to stop Acadia from wailing on you for hurting her best friend. And we won't stop any of them." Jax stared hard at the Scotsman.

This time Opie stepped forward. His presence overshadowing them all. "Chibs, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't let her walk out of your life. You'll regret it. Don't let this affect your relationship with Kerri either, she looks to Nika like her mother, imagine what'll happen then."

Chibs thought about it for a minute. "I'll tell her Nika left us."

Tig snorted. "You fucking think your daughter is that ignorant. She'll know it's your fault."

"She needs to have a stable family, and you basically kicking the only mother figure she has in her life out of it, man that's the most fucked up thing you could do." Jax agreed.

"Well you're old lady was in on all of this shit, why the fuck didn't she tell me?" Chibs glared at Jax.

"Because she can't tell ya, ya moron! It's that doctor-patient privacy shit, and you know it!"

Chibs just sulked and threw himself onto the bench. He needed time and they needed a proper foundation before they could even think about bringing another baby into this world… not to mention having to make sure that Kerri was 100% okay with this.

The others watched him for a bit, finally Opie walked to him. "Chibs, let's not freeze our asses off out here, there's a family room. We'll go there and wait for Kerri to wake up. Talk to her before you make any rash decision on what to do about Nika and the baby."

Together they walked to the family room and Chibs continued to sulk. They weren't letting him out of their sight either, just to make sure he didn't go and do something completely stupid.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

After his fight with Nika, and after a while of talking to Jax, Opie, and Tig, Chibs went to talk to Kerri.

"Da?" Kerri asked sleepily.

"Aye love." Chibs said softly. "Cael, can you give us a few minutes?"

The young man nodded. "I'll be outside. Mom's been calling, so I'll go call her back." He bent down and kissed Kerri on the forehead, nodded to Chibs and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling love?" Chibs asked, taking the seat that Cael had just vacated.

"It hurts." She whispered. "Where's mum?"

This stung Chibs a little. He wasn't about to tell his still weak daughter that he and her step-mom just had a huge fight. He took a deep breath. "She's still in recovery love. She's fine."

Kerri looked at her hands. She didn't know if Nika had told her Da the news yet, but he needed to know. "What about the baby?"

This through Chibs for more of a loop than he thought. He didn't know how the baby was. Mainly because he wasn't sure what to do about this baby. "The doctors don't know yet love."

"Oh. I hope it's okay. I really want us to be a family Da."

All of this was making Chibs regret his decision more and more. Though, as much as Kerri wanted them to be a family, he wasn't sure they could be. Nika had lied to him. She had kept the news of their unborn child away from him. This was all too much for him. Luckily for him, a nurse popped her head in.

"Kerri? It's time for that x-ray we keep talking about. So I'm gonna take you up for that."

Kerri looked to the kind faced nurse. "Sure. Da will you be here when I get back?"

Chibs shrugged. "Not sure yet darlin', but if I'm not, Cael will be. You won't ever be alone. I promise."

"I love you Da." Kerri smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." Chibs kissed his daughter's cheek and watched as the nurse wheeled her off to Radiology. Then he headed back to the waiting room where Jax, Tig and Opie were waiting.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

Whilst Acadia and Gemma were talking with everyone else, the doctor went to check on Nika. She was awake now, and calmed down. She looked to the doctor.

"When can I leave?" She asked.

The doctor looked at her. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I'm dead serious."

He shook his head. "Ma'am, you were stabbed and drugged. You almost lost your baby. You should probably be in here for a couple more days."

"I want to leave. Like now!" She growled.

"Is there any specific reason?" This doctor sure liked asking questions and it was driving her up the wall.

"Yes, I don't want to be here anymore."

"I can release you as long as you have someone to help you out for a few days."

Nika thought about this. "Can you call this number for me? Tell her to come and see me right away. She knows where I am." She then rattled off the ten-digit number and the doctor nodded, leaving the room to go make the call.

About 30 minutes later, he returned, Brea, Bryan and Koz in tow.

"Nika, is everything okay?" Brea asked.

"Yes, I just need to get out of here."

The new arrivals looked to the doctor. He nodded. "She can go if she has someone to help her out."

"So Acadia agreed to this? From what I could tell she wouldn't let you out here until she was 100% sure you were perfect." Brea said.

"She doesn't know and she won't know. Not until I'm gone anyhow."

"Then what?" Bryan asked.

"I want you to take me away from here. Take me more north, so that Chibs and the others can't fight me if he changes his mind."

"What do you mean change his mind?" Koz muttered. "He was pretty pissed when he found out you were gone, I'm proof of how pissed he was." He pointed to his face, which was extremely black and blue.

"Yeah, well not after he found out I'm pregnant. He stormed out of here, now Doc, fill out the papers, Brea help me get dressed and you two go find an escape route so that the others won't notice us." Nika demanded.

They all nodded and did what they were told. Once Nika was dressed she wrote a note to Acadia, then one thanking Gemma and Clay for their hospitality, and one last one for Kerri, explaining everything. She then left a small note with the ring Chibs had given her on the table. She put her arm in Brea's and looked back at the room, then they snuck away.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

Acadia and Gemma had gone through ideas with everyone, and there wasn't much they could do but pray that Chibs and Nika would see the light and make up before this ruined their family. Acadia left to go see if Nika was awake. She knocked on the door, hoping that her best friend was finally awake and calm, when no response came from the room she opened the door and stared at an empty bed. "God Damn it!" She shouted.

Juice heard Acadia shouting and he instantly knew something was wrong. He signalled to Clay and Gemma, and they took off to Nika's room. Acadia was swearing up a storm, punching the wall and cursing Chibs for what he had done. Juice tried to put his arms around her to calm her down, while Gemma dodge her swinging arms to grab the ring and pieces of paper off the bedside table. She took the note addressed to her and read through it. She looked at the tiny note that was left for Chibs.

"_Take this back. If you meant it, you'll come find me to make this right. If not good-bye and don't bother trying to find__ me. This is my home, and I'll be long gone before you can try to find me. Nika."_

Gemma turned to Clay. She pocketed the note for Kerri, and showed him the note that was left for them, as well as what she had written for Chibs. Finally during this time, Acadia had calmed down a little. She was calm enough to read the note Nika had left her. She took the note, and she read it. Then she reread it. She fought back the tears building up behind her eyes. She was not going to cry. She wasn't going to show her weak side to the whole world, all because of one asshole's mistakes. She pocketed the note and stormed out of the room. Juice bolted after her. Gemma had an idea on where she was headed. She whispered something to Clay and then they too went in search of Chibs.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

Chibs was still pacing the family room they had claimed when Acadia burst through the doors and threw herself at him, tackling him. She had him pinned up against the wall. Her arm pressed tight against his throat.

"You son of a bitch!" She spat. "She's gone! She fucking checked out! She is nowhere to be found all because you opened your goddamned fucking mouth!"

"What the fuck are you talking about woman?" Chibs gagged as she pushed her arm harder against his throat.

"The woman you claimed you loved. The woman who is carrying your child. The woman who loves you! She is GONE!" She glared at him in all lethality.

The others were in the room, they had closed the blinds and locked the door, and they were letting Acadia fight Chibs, most of them were agreeing with her anyhow. They felt Chibs had made a huge mistake by saying what he had, especially after he had confided in them that night he forgot the condom. He had said "If she does get pregnant, I'll be there for her. It'll just make our family bigger."

Acadia backed off a little, giving him just enough room to breathe and try to explain his foolishness.

"What do ya mean she's gone?" Chibs gasped for air.

"She took off. She left notes. Mine apologizing for leaving me, and that when she's settled she'll contact me, but it probably won't be until after your baby is born. She told me that I am the only family she has left, but because of you, she can't be near me. She told me not to leave Juice because I'm happy with him, and that if I did, she'd kick my ass back to Charming. Now I'm not one to piss off a pregnant woman, but you tore apart my FAMILY!" She pulled her arm back then swung her fist right under his jaw. She pulled back and swung again this time breaking his nose. "She left a note for you too, you bastard! And one for the girl she thought of as her daughter. Trust me, if you don't want Kerri to know what happened, you won't stop me from telling her. She deserves to know what an fucking idiot her father is!" She brought her knee up to his gut. Once he was bent over, she kneed him in the face.

By this point Jax, Juice and Gemma were getting anxious. They didn't want her to kill him. She threw him to the ground and began throwing punches and shouting at him. She was calling him a ball-less bastard, and a lying son of a bitch, and many other colourful names. In between each name, she hit him. Blood was flowing from his mouth and nose. He was struggling to keep conscious and by this point it was enough. Opie, Jax and Juice grabbed Acadia, fighting against her rage-induced strength. Finally they had her off of him, and pinned to a couch on the other side of the room. She was panting and she was still glaring at the now bloodied mess on the floor.

"If anything happens to her or that baby because of you, I swear to God I will find you and kill you with my bare hands. I don't care if you're a Son, I don't care where you come from. All I know is you're going straight to Hell for what you've done to her." She spat at him.

Tara who had been hiding in the back corner went to Chibs and assessed the damage. She was mad at him, but being a doctor she wasn't about to back off on her Hippocratic Oath. She told Gemma what she would need and Gemma went in search of it, making a quick stop at Kerri's room, leaving Nika's note for her with Cael, who was still watching her. She told him to make sure he stayed in the room with her when she read it, and to make sure Chibs never found it. Then she returned with the kit. Tara quickly cleaned him up and bandaged what she could. Acadia had really done a number on him. Once they got him off the floor, Gemma gave him the note and ring.

"I think you should really talk to Kerri about all this." Gemma whispered. "I also think you need to get Nika back." She then stood up and put her arm through Clay's and they walked out.

Juice, keeping Acadia close, also left the room. He figured a little bit of that cold winter air might help calm her down. He understood her anger. Her best friend had told her not to find her. She told her to stay with him because she was happy. Juice himself was feeling a little guilty and he was sure that, as much as she would never admit it, she too was feeling guilty.

Tig led the others out of the room, leaving Jax and Tara with Chibs.

"Man, you okay?" Jax asked.

Chibs said nothing. He just looked between the note and the ring. He muttered something under his breath that neither Jax or Tara understood. Jax looked to Tara, and asked her to give him a few minutes alone with Chibs. Once she was gone, Jax turned to Chibs.

"What are you thinking?"

Chibs looked at him. His eyes were sad. "I need to talk to Kerri again. Then I think I have a lot of work to do to fix this fuck up."

"You just remembered, didn't ya?"

"Remembered what?"

"What you said all those weeks ago. Probably right around the time Nika got pregnant… when you told me that you forgot protection?"

Chibs wracked his brain but still couldn't remember. He looked at Jax with confusion.

Jax shook his head. "You said you wouldn't care and that a baby would just add to your family."

This shocked Chibs. He had completely forgotten that. All this time, he had been acting horribly. He was being a goddamned hypocrite. He nodded sadly. "Aye." Chibs turned to face his friend. "I've been a fuckin' fool."

"Damn straight. Now go talk to Kerri, then fix this shit so we can go home." Jax left to go find Tara and the others.

"Jax?" Chibs asked.

"Ya?" Jax turned back.

"Can I ask Tara a question?"

"As long as you don't bitch at her, yeah. Bitch at my old lady and what Acadia did to you will be nothing compared to what I'll do." Jax threatened.

"Aye."

Jax went and got Tara. Once they were back in the room, Jax wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Jax said you had a question?" Tara asked.

Chibs nodded and took a deep breath. "How far along is Nika?"

Tara looked to Jax. He nodded. "She's about 8 weeks along, based on hormone levels. Without an ultrasound, I can't be more precise."

"Do you know if the baby survived the attack?" Chibs whispered.

Tara shook her head. "I'm sorry Chibs. I don't know and her doctors only told Acadia. But by her reaction earlier, I think the baby made it."

Chibs sighed a small breath of relief. "Thanks Tara." He began to walk away slowly. He had to go talk to Kerri again before he could do anything else, especially since Kerri didn't know Nika was gone yet.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

Chibs walked into Kerri's room to see Cael comforting her. When she looked up and saw her father she threw the glass that was next to her at his head. "How could you?" She sobbed.

Chibs had ducked the glass. He figured that Kerri must have also gotten a note, and now he really had his work cut out for him. "Kerri."

"She left! She left us because you opened your fat mouth! How could you? She was a better mother than I had ever had and you chased her off!" Kerri sobbed harder. Then she began gasping in pain.

Doctors ran in to sedate her. They glared at Chibs. He was pretty sure that the news had spread through this small hospital of what had happened. This was going to complicate things. Once Kerri had calmed down, Chibs tried again. He had hoped Cael would leave, but Kerri had a death grip on his hand, and she wasn't letting him go.

"Kerri. There was a huge misunderstanding. I overreacted."

"No shit Da!" Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. "She told me that no matter what she still loved me, and one day, when the time was right, she'd find me again so I can meet my little brother or sister."

Each word cut into him. As much as he was tough on the exterior, he was a softie at the core for his daughter.

"I don't want to wait til the baby's grown up! I want to be there from the beginning, but I won't be able to be to if she's not with us. I refuse to go home til you bring her back." She sniffled.

"Kerri." Cael whispered. "You have to go back. You still have school and I'm pretty sure your Da is gonna go get her back." He turned to face Chibs. His eyes were pleading.

Chibs understood where the younger man was coming from. "Aye, Cael is right. I'll go find her. You go back with the others. I'll bring her home."

"You don't even know where she is! She's from here Da. If she wants to hide, she will and you won't be able to find her."

"We'll get her back love. I promise you. Our family will be whole again."

Kerri stared at her father. She hated him right now. But she knew that if Chibs Telford made a promise he kept it. "Okay." She said simply, stifling more tears.

"Now. I'm gonna go talk to Gemma and Clay. Then we're gonna get her back." Chibs kissed the top of her head softly.

"Da?"

"Yes love?" He looked at her tear-streaked face.

"It's almost Christmas."

Chibs did the math. Christmas was just a little less than a month away. "Aye?"

"I want Nika home. That's all I want for Christmas Da. I want my family." Kerri whispered.

Chibs fought back tears. He had to get her back. If not for him, for Kerri because that's all she wanted for Christmas. Nothing else would be good enough.

He kissed her again and headed off to start his search.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you in advance for the reviews. Please please please review! I need guidance as to what to do next?_**

**_Ti Amo_**

**_Nicole_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Well… I have many requests on what to do with Acadia… so to prevent me being shot… I'm gonna wait to plan her future with Juice… until then… I promised Alli: Juice and Acadia smut… I also owe Stephi her Koz and Stephi scene… that too is in this chapter… as well as some Kerri and Cael and of course we'll have some details on where Nika has run off to.**_

_**Now as always, read and review… I appreciate all of your input and I try to use as much as I can… now onto the story!**_

_**Ti Amo**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

**Acadia and Juice…

* * *

**

Juice fought with her to get her outside. "Damn it Acadia! Outside… Fresh air… good for you."

"No! I wanna kill that son of a bitch for what he did to my best friend! She's gone because of him!" She tried to pull herself away from him.

Juice understood this completely but still wasn't about to let her go. "Let's go outside. You need to breathe and you need to calm down. You're no good to anyone all hyped up like this. And at the rate you're going, you're only going to hurt yourself… the last thing I want is you to end up in here because of a panic attack or God knows what else."

This was the last straw for her. She managed to break loose from Juice's strong grasp. She hit his chest repeatedly. Cursing Chibs for ruining his family. She could feel the tears building up but she wasn't going to let them out. Not in front of him or anybody else for that matter. He tried to stop her. That's when she swung around and with a hard right hook right to his face. She collapsed to the ground, panting… tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe this. He was trying to get her to show her weak side, she wasn't going to do that. She wasn't going to be weak… she couldn't be. She loved him but that wasn't enough to be weak. She wanted her family back. She wanted Nika to come back home and just forget all this shit had happened.

Juice was cursing about his eye. He wanted her to let the tears out, but he knew she would never do it here or even front of him. "Acadia, come on. You're upset, let's go. You need fresh air."

"No." She stayed on the ground. She wasn't going anywhere.

He dropped to his knees next to her. His hand still covering his right eye. She had a strong right hook and he was pretty sure that he was going to have a black eye from this. He didn't care though. He just wanted her to be safe and happy, and right now that wasn't the case. He just sat there with her. Finally, at one point Acadia got up and started walking away. Juice followed her. He grabbed for her arm, but she stopped him. She pushed him up against the wall of the empty corridor. He looked at her in shock.

"Fuck me." She said.

"What?" He gaped at her. He was pretty sure of what she had just said but he needed to be sure, because he wasn't sure now was the time for this. Especially not in her state of emotions.

"I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now." She looked at him, almost pleading.

He looked around them. It was an empty hallway but there was no way of guaranteeing it would stay that way. "Babe, can't we go back to the clubhouse?"

She shook her head. A door caught her attention. She pushed him towards it. The door pushed inwards. He was pushed into was turned out to be a janitor's closet. He crashed against the shelving unit at the back of the tiny room. She kicked the door closed.

"It wasn't a request. I want you to fuck me now!"

Juice was not about to argue with her again. He had already learned that lesson. He shoved her up against the door. Their joined weight would hopefully be enough to keep anyone out. He pulled her tank top over her head. He was thanking God that she had left all her heavier clothing upstairs in the waiting room. She was fighting with his belt. Finally she had it undone and then his pants were around his ankles. By this point he had gotten her jeans off. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up against the door, his hard shaft probing at the thin fabric that was still covering her warm opening. With one swift motion he had it pushed aside. He quickly pushed himself into her warm, wet folds. She gasped at the sudden invasion.

"You wanted it, you're getting it." He growled, as he claimed her lips violently. He thrust in her harder and faster.

She cried out as he hit closer and closer to her core. She tightened her legs around his waist. This drew him deeper into her. She arched against him as he hit that one pleasure button that was at the core of her.

"JUICE!" She cried out.

"Yeah babe? You like that?"

He moved faster in her. She was clamping down tightly around him and it was driving him insane. He pushed her tight against the door, dropping his head to her perfectly shaped tits. He pulled one tout nipple between his lips. She moaned as shivers and tingles flowed down her spine. He suckled on it slowing his pace a little, then moved to the next one bring his tempo back up again. She clamped down around him again and again. He could feel her body spasm as she came again. He loved driving her over the edge. Then she pulled his head back to her lips. She bit and suck on his lower lip, then her mouth went to his neck. She nipped and sucked. This drove him over the edge. He thrust into her one last time, feeling her with his hot seed. He could still feel her clamping down tightly around him. Her breath was ragged and she was shaking.

She moaned as he shifted. "Don't move."

He stopped. He kissed her deeply. "Better?"

She nodded again. "I love you."

"I love you too… even if you are constantly being a hard ass to me."

She smacked his chest. "Oh hush."

"Yes ma'am."

They pulled their clothes back on and snuck out of the janitor's closet. To their knowledge no one had heard them, but at this point Acadia didn't really give a flying fuck. She took Juice's advice and they went outside for some air. Before returning to rejoin the others, Acadia made one last call praying that Nika may have turned her cell back on. All she got was a message saying that the phone was either off or out of the service area. She put her phone away. All she hoped for now was that her best friend was safe and that maybe she'd come home after a little time to think.

Juice led her back upstairs. They saw that Chibs was nowhere in sight. Clay told them that he had taken off to go talk to Kerri and that after he was going to try and find Nika. Acadia asked how Kerri was handling all of this, from the attack to the fact that her "mom" had left because of her father's big mouth. Gemma said that she was going to talk to Kerri because she asked her to. Acadia was confused, so Gemma took her aside and explained.

"A few years back, I was attacked, in a similar way. It was to get to Clay and Jax, to get them to basically back off. I refused to talk and I know now that that may have been wrong. I eventually told the others and shit hit the fan. But I refuse to let that happen to Kerri. She refuses to talk to the counselors here. The only men she'll let near her are her dad and Cael. It's just part of the recovery time."

Acadia nodded. It made sense. "I don't know if Nika ever spoke to you about her past, but she'd been through something similar, and Kerri is acting a little bit like she did."

"There's a reason why Kerri bonded with Nika, even though we can't explain it."

"I just want her back." Acadia said sternly.

"We all do baby girl, we all do." Gemma hugged the younger woman. "We'll get her back. That's what we do for family."

* * *

_**A/N: OK… so that's not all I wanted to do… but at the moment it's what I've got… so Stephi please don't chuck anything at my head… your chapter is next… Alli this is your chapter! Hope you enjoyed the smut! Now onto Stephi and Kozik…**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Stephi this is your chapter… you and Kozik! Yay… finally just like I promised! I hope you like it and also… read and review!**_

_**For all others, I promised this chapter to Stephi like over a month ago... so a quick scene with her and Koz then we'll move forward though, these two will now be playing a bigger role in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Stephi and Kozik:**

**

* * *

**

"Kozik… let me look!" Stephi snapped.

"Stephi, it's fine." He pulled away again. Ever since she had seen what damage Chibs had done, she wasn't leaving him alone.

"He beat you like someone beating meat to tenderize it." She put her hands on her hips.

"He was pissed."

"Well I can see that. But did he seriously have to turn you to pulp?" She turned back to the fridge that was behind her. She reached into the freezer compartment and pulled out of a small ice back. She wrapped it in a towel and put it over the very purple bruise that was his eye.

"He was pissed that I was with you… instead of watching over her."

"She went to bed." Stephi reminded him.

"Yea, but one of us…"

Stephi pulled him close to her and kissed him. When she broke away, she said. "What happened, happened. Even if you guys had been watching that door, they were already in there."

Koz knew she had a point. Unless they had checked the room before hand, they still wouldn't have been able to stop the attack. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Stephi smiled seductively.

He grinned. She was a minx and he liked it. If he weren't fighting to get a seat in Charming, he'd ask to transfer up here just to be with her. She was something else.

"What are you thinking there Koz?" She asked innocently.

"I think you know damn well what I'm thinking."

She just smiled. "I'll be right back." She kissed him gently. "Make yourself comfortable."

Kozik just went to lie down on the hide-a-bed that was in the living room next to the kitchen. Stephi quickly went to her room and changed into something she had been saving for later but now was a good a time as any. She walked back to the living room.

Koz's jaw dropped when he saw her. There she stood in a white nurse's uniform… it clung to body as if it were… then he reached out and touched it and realized it was latex. "Stephi." He breathed.

"Hush. Be a good boy and let Nurse Stephi make you feel all better." The outfit clung to her curves, the fullness of her bosom almost cause the top to pop open. The skirt barely covered the garter belt that was under it. She was commando too. He could tell just by the way she moved. She wasted no time getting him down to his boxers. "Someone has a problem that needs to be taken care of, now doesn't he?"

Koz just nodded, fighting not to laugh. This had always been one of his biggest fantasies. "Yes ma'am."

"Hmm… we can't have this now can we?"

"No ma'am."

She quickly pulled the hindering article of clothing and saw how much he was hurting. "Tsk tsk." She then pulled her long hair into ponytail at the nape of her neck. Then she dropped her head to his straining member. She licked it gently, then kissed along it to the base.

Koz fought the urge to cum right then. Her mouth was almost torture to him.

"Hmm… I think we need special medicine." She whispered in his ear as she reached behind her, into the bad that was hidden. She pulled out a can of aerosol whipped cream.

"Oh my, Nurse Stephi." He gasped as she basically turned him in to man sundae.

Once his shaft was nicely covered with whipped cream, she showed him the cherry she had in her mouth. With a quick flick of her tongue she placed it onto the tip. The stem was tied in a knot. Koz just stared at her. She then kissed him, and went to retrieve the cherry. Careful not to disturb the whipped cream, she took the cherry and placed it in his mouth. "There's part of your medication." She moaned softly. Then she returned to slowly licking up the whipped cream. Then she took his full length fully into her mouth and throat.

"Oh Stephi!" He groaned.

She worked her tongue around the shaft then as she slowly pulled back, she licked the head like it was a lollipop.

"Jesus woman!"

She did that a couple times before finally he had had enough of her torture.

"Nurse Stephi… I think I'm all better but I think you caught my bug."

"Maybe." She winked at him.

He used his strong arms to pull her unto his hard shaft. Sure enough, she was soaking wet. "Why Stephi, I think I need to be the doctor now."

She just nodded, enjoying the fullness of him in her. He pulled open the snaps that held the top of the nurse's "uniform" together, apart. She was braless. He took turns alternating between the perfectly formed breasts. He sucked and nipped at the tout peaks.

"Why someone's even sicker than I was." He taunted her as he did one quick thrust into her.

She gasped and nodded.

"Then I have the right medicine." With ease, he flipped her over so that she was under him. Her legs were still tightly wrapped around him. "Now be a good girl and hold on."

He thrust in her hard and fast, then slowed it down so that he wouldn't explode before she had cum at least once or twice. She clamped down around him and cried out his name. _God she's beautiful._ He thought to himself watching her regain control of herself.

"God, Koz." She gasped. "More!"

"What ever you want babe." He went harder. A couple more times and she was so close to the edge again, and by this point he wasn't able to hold back.

"Koz!"

"Stephi!" He groaned as he exploded white hot heat into her.

With that both of them collapsed to the bed, bodies quivering in ecstasy.

"Damn… well Nurse Stephi, I don't know about you but I feel much better." He grinned. He was feeling much better, even if he was black and blue all over.

"Dr. Kozik, I think we're both cured." She giggled.

"Good, now I get to ask you an important question."

She looked at him curiously.

"I promised Brea and Bryan that I'd help them bring Nika up north… then I'm gonna stay there to make sure she's safe… I want you to come with me. I think it'll help her too."

She thought about it. It would give them time together. "Sure. When do we leave?"

"We need to leave now."

"I think shower then quick pack job." She smiled.

The two headed off for a quick but steamy shower together. Then they got dressed, packed some of the essentials that Stephi would be needing and headed out to meet with Bryan and Brea.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it Stephi… just what I promised… now read and review! Yes I know it's two back to back smut chapters but meh… I'm in that mood… anyhow… hope you enjoyed it… next up either Nika's journey or Kerri and Cael… you my loyal readers get to choose!**_

_**Ti amo**_

_**Nicole**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This is at the request of one of my readers… mvp3194. This is the Kerri and Cael Chapter… We'll catch up on what's been going on with them before we catch up on the others. This chapter is happening at the same time as the other chapters I've previously posted (including a part of Ch. 18). To everyone else, this may be one of the only updates before Christmas… things have come up in the family, so we'll play it by ear. In case I don't update again before Christmas…**_

_**Merry Christmas and have a safe and Happy New Years!**_

_**I love you! Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kerri woke up in the darkness. The chair that her dad had been occupying earlier was now occupied by Cael.

"Where's my Da?"

Cael moved the chair closer to the bed. "He went to go check on Nika. He'll be back." He went to take her hand to comfort her. She pulled away. "Does it hurt? I can the nurse."

Kerri shook her head. "No." Red filled her still pale cheeks.

"What's wrong Kerri? You don't have to be embarrassed."

"It's just, I'm dirty." She managed to say as she pulled herself into the fetal position.

Cael didn't understand. "What do you mean dirty?"

Tears began to fall. "After what happened. I'm dirty. Broken." She sobbed.

It finally hit Cael as to what Kerri was talking about. "No. Kerri. No. You're none of those things. Look at me sweetie."

Kerri looked up, tears in her eyes. "How can you know that? He took it all away."

"Kerri, no matter what, that doesn't change how I see you. You're still that special girl I met. The one whose smile and laugh brightens my day. I'll help you get through this sweetie. Okay? You won't be alone through this." He took her hand carefully. This time she didn't fight him.

Soon she was back lying on her back and joking and talking with Cael. Her doctor had come in more than once. She noted that it was odd that a victim of such a violent crime was able to trust a man again so soon was odd, but she also knew that this was a big step into Kerri's recovery.

Chibs had come back. Kerri asked him how Nika was doing. Chibs wasn't sure on how to answer her. He didn't want to upset her that Nika had had to have major surgery.

"How's the baby, Da?"

Chibs froze. He was hoping that Kerri wouldn't ask that. He didn't know how to tell her that he wasn't ready to tell her that he had just blown it with Nika. That he didn't even want to know about the baby. "I don't know. The doctor hadn't told her anything yet. She was still asleep. Acadia told me she'll make a full recovery."

Kerri smiled. "I know I wasn't supposed to tell you about the baby. I promised Nika I'd wait til she told you, but then this…"

"Shh, luv." Chibs hugged her. "It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll know more soon. I have to go and check in on the others, see if they have something planned. I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek and made Cael promise not to leave her side.

A little while later, Kerri fell asleep a combination of exhaustion and the medication. In that time Gemma came in and gave Cael a note, telling him that only Kerri could read it and that Chibs couldn't see it. Ever. She then left. Cael read the note and knew that Kerri was not going to be happy after she read it. He folded it and held onto it until Kerri woke up. He held her as she read the note and sobbed. She was upset. He didn't know what to say or do to ease her pain. He just held her as she cursed her father's name. In the process of all of this, Chibs walked into the room. Kerri grabbed the glass of water that was on her table at his head. It missed but not by much.

He figured that Kerri must have also gotten a note, and now he really had his work cut out for him. "Kerri."

"She left! She left us because you opened your fat mouth! How could you? She was a better mother than I had ever had and you chased her off!" Kerri sobbed harder. Then she began gasping in pain.

Doctors ran in to sedate her. They glared at Chibs. He was pretty sure that the news had spread through this small hospital of what had happened. This was going to complicate things. Once Kerri had calmed down, Chibs tried again. He had hoped Cael would leave, but Kerri had a death grip on his hand, and she wasn't letting him go.

"Kerri. There was a huge misunderstanding. I overreacted."

"No shit Da!" Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. "She told me that no matter what she still loved me, and one day, when the time was right, she'd find me again so I can meet my little brother or sister."

Each word cut into him. As much as he was tough on the exterior, he was a softie at the core for his daughter.

"I don't want to wait til the baby's grown up! I want to be there from the beginning, but I won't be able to be to if she's not with us. I refuse to go home til you bring her back." She sniffled.

"Kerri." Cael whispered. "You have to go back. You still have school and I'm pretty sure your Da is gonna go get her back." He turned to face Chibs. His eyes were pleading.

Chibs understood where the younger man was coming from. "Aye, Cael is right. I'll go find her. You go back with the others. I'll bring her home."

"You don't even know where she is! She's from here Da. If she wants to hide, she will and you won't be able to find her."

"We'll get her back love. I promise you. Our family will be whole again."

Kerri stared at her father. She hated him right now. But she knew that if Chibs Telford made a promise he kept it. "Okay." She said simply, stifling more tears.

"Now. I'm gonna go talk to Gemma and Clay. Then we're gonna get her back." Chibs kissed the top of her head softly.

"Da?"

"Yes love?" He looked at her tear-streaked face.

"It's almost Christmas."

Chibs did the math. Christmas was just a little less than a month away. "Aye?"

"I want Nika home. That's all I want for Christmas Da. I want my family." Kerri whispered.

Chibs fought back tears. He had to get her back. If not for him, for Kerri because that's all she wanted for Christmas. Nothing else would be good enough.

He kissed her again and headed off to start his search.

After Chibs left, Kerri sat and told Cael how scared she was. She had finally gotten a family, and now it falling apart. Cael comforted her. He would do anything to be happy. Especially since he knew exactly where Nika was. The reason his mother had been calling so much was to tell him what was going on. The only bad part… he couldn't tell anyone. He knew that Kerri was probably going to hate him. But he figured this was the only way to stop World War 3, for now anyhow.

"Kerri? Where's you're father?" The doctor asked as she came back in the room.

"He had to leave."

"Well I need to talk to your guardian then." She said softly.

Kerri turned to Cael. "Can you call Gemma and Acadia?"

He nodded. The doctor allowed him to use his cell in the room. He made the call and soon Acadia and Gemma were in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Gemma asked as she hugged Kerri carefully.

"No. Actually, I was just about to discharge her. She's doing well. She may need to see a councilor, but other than that, she's well enough to go home. Have her see her own doctor in about a week just to be safe."

"Ok, thank you doctor." Gemma signed the necessary paper work.

"Gemma…." Kerri looked to her guardian.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Can I talk to you about this stuff? I don't want to talk to a shrink." Kerri was actually terrified of the idea.

"Sure." Gemma hugged her. "How about we get you dressed and head out?"

"What about Cael?" Kerri asked. She didn't feel safe without him around. Especially since Chibs was now out looking for Nika.

"What did you're dad say?" Gemma asked carefully.

Acadia looked on. She was curious as to why that son of a bitch wasn't here at the moment.

"He went looking for Nika."

Acadia was pissed. That prick had done enough damage in her mind.

"I begged him to go find her. That the only thing I wanted for Christmas was my family back." Kerri whispered.

Gemma went and helped Kerri change, while Acadia quickly filled in Cael, though he had a general idea that Kerri's extended family was not happy with what Chibs had done. He just continued to keep his mouth shut. When Gemma and Kerri emerged, Gemma turned to Cael.

"I'll talk to Clay, but I don't think he or your dad are going to have a problem with you coming to Charming to watch over Kerri for a while."

"Thanks. Dad already approved anything involving the Sons so if it's alright with Clay, then it's alright with him." Cael smiled.

"Good. Well let's head back to the Clubhouse, collect our things and get out of here. This snow is a little too much for me to handle." Gemma laughed.

Acadia agreed as pretty as it was… she wanted her Fat Boy. Snow plus bikes was not a good combo. So they left to find the others. Kerri holding Cael's hand the whole way. She was safe again. She would be for as long as he was around because there was no way he was leaving her side unless he was ordered to by Clay or one of the other Sons. They headed back to the clubhouse, only to find out the Brea, Bryan and Koz had headed out on club business that Clay had approved, but he wouldn't go into more detail than that. Gemma was a little suspicious and so was Kerri, but she knew not to ask questions.

Cael offered to drive down in his own truck since it was prepared for winter driving conditions. Clay approved this and allowed Kerri to go with them. They would be the lead vehicle until they crossed back into the States. Kerri collected her things but didn't step foot in the room where most of her belongings were. She didn't want to face the demons that plagued her about it. Cael told her to write a list of the things she wanted and he'd go get them for her while Gemma watched over her. She just told him to pack everything that wasn't part of the room before she had arrived. He didn't pack the things that were ripped or destroyed but took note of them and he would replace them for her. He also noted the types of things she liked so he could buy her some things for Christmas. He left the room and went to her.

"Here you go sweetie. That's everything." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her eye.

Clay and Gemma approached them. "It's too late to leave now." Clay said. "We'll head out in the morning. Gives us time to rest." Looking at Kerri as he said the last part.

"Thanks Uncle Clay." Kerri hugged him then hugged Gemma.

"Get some rest sweetheart." Gemma said.

"I'll stay outside her room. Well my room, she can sleep there, I'll sleep out side the door." Cael offered.

Gemma and Clay looked at him then Kerri.

"Sure. But you stay out of the room unless she needs you." Clay jabbed his finger at Cael.

"Yes sir." Cael nodded, then led Kerri to his room. His room was far away from everything that had transpired earlier. He opened the door and led her in. "So you'll be safe here. There's a small office attached. I'm going to stay in there if you need me, I'll come."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and left her to changed and get ready for bed. He hoped she'd be alright. He wasn't going to sleep well. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillows. They smelled like him. It comforted her. She slept well, until the nightmares hit. Cael had dosed off, then he heard a struggle in his room, followed by tiny screams. He bolted from the office into his room, hearing Kerri screaming for someone to get off of her.

"Kerri, sweetie." He pulled her thrashing body to him. "Sweetheart, wake up!" He said urgently.

Kerri's eyes snapped open, terrified. Her breathing was ragged and shaky. "Cael!" She cried. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay love, it's okay." He rubbed her back as he rocked her. "You're safe. I've got you."

By this point Kerri's shouts had drawn Clay and Jax to the room, but once they saw that Cael had it under control they silently left the room.

Once Kerri had calmed down, she told Cael of the nightmare. She had relived the whole ordeal. She begged him not to leave. He didn't want Clay or the others to kill him, but he didn't want her to be terrified to close her eyes.

"Please Cael, stay." Her eyes were filling with tears again.

Cael wasn't sure if this was that "Puppy Dog" face that his parents always talked about but he wasn't going to leave her to be afraid to sleep ever again. "Okay, but I stay on top of the blankets. I really don't want to be killed."

"Aye. I don't want you killed either. You're my knight in shining armour."

This brought a smile to his face. "Try 'shining Kevlar' but okay." He kissed her forehead. "Lie down, and sleep. I'm here with you now. No one will ever hurt you again baby."

Kerri finally fell asleep, curled right up to Cael. He watched her sleep for a while before finally sleeping himself. He prayed he would be awake before her or the others to make sure this didn't look like something that it wasn't. He held her close, and to both of them it felt perfect.

* * *

_**A/N: Well here is the update you've all been waiting for… and yes I know the age gap doesn't seem right but in my research in most States, as well as my own Province of Alberta, it's legal to date and in some cases even be intimate but that is not the case here… so don't think Cael is a pedo or anything like that… and they won't be intimate more than cuddling for a long, long time. So I'd really like to hear what you think…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Nicole**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Well this is the last update until after Christmas. I have things that need to be done. I promised Alli a big chapter for New Year's so I will update again by then! Anyhow, please read and review! I love them!**_

_**I love you all! Merry Christmas!**_

_**I love you!

* * *

**_

Chibs looked around at the tiny rest stop he had found on the way up north. He hated that Nika was missing. He hated being away from Kerri. He looked at his cell. It said Dec. 22. He was running out of time to find Nika. And he wasn't going to let Kerri down. Not after he had just gotten her back. He thought about it. He had looked everywhere but couldn't find her. So he kept moving from city to town, working his way north. He couldn't understand why anyone wanted to live in this frozen wasteland. He was now just outside Edmonton. He called Clay to let him know. Then he called Kerri.

"Allo?" Cael's voice came from the other end.

"Cael? What the hell are you doing with my daughter's phone?" Chibs tried to control his temper.

"She's talking to Gemma. Something about Christmas Mass. She asked me to hold it in case you called."

"Aye. Well I'm in Edmonton now. I still haven't found her. None of the MCs around here have seen her, and I'm running out of time."

There was hesitation on Cael's end.

"Cael, is there something you know that I don't?"

"Sir, I…"

"Spit it out son."

"I know where Nika is." Cael said hesitantly. "I've known where she's been since she left."

"What do you mean?" Chibs bit his tongue.

"Nika called Mom. They helped her hide away. Koz and Stephi are with her to make sure she's safe."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Chibs snapped.

More hesitation. "Because I promised I wouldn't. It was a direct order from my Dad. I don't break orders."

Chibs shook his head. He knew the feeling.

Cael continued. "I'm only telling you because of Kerri."

"Why is that the only reason?"

"Because I have to agree with the rest of them that what you did was low and heartless." Cael said before thinking.

"You've got balls." Chibs said. "But you're right. I want my family back Cael."

"I want Kerri happy so I'll tell you. Anyone asks, you found her on your own."

"Aye." Chibs agreed.

"Stephi and Koz took her to Edmonton, she's in an apartment." He rattled off the address. "Now, can you please not kill me?"

"I'll think about it. Just keep Kerri safe and happy."

"I will."

Chibs hung up and looked at the address. He pulled out the map and looked at it. He quickly plotted his route and took off into the falling snow.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

"How you feeling girly?" Stephi asked.

"Pregnant." Nika giggled.

"Other than that?"

"I'm fine. I just, I miss my family." She sighed, collapsing to the couch.

"I know, but you did the right thing. He wasn't treating you right, and asking you to abort, that was just wrong." Stephi sat next to her.

"Not just him. I miss Kerri too. And most of all I miss Acadia. She's the only person that cared about me when I moved there. She's the only real family I have. Before I met the Sons and all that. I want my family back. I'm fed up of the pain of being away from them." She lost it then. The tears and sobs wracked her body.

"Shh. Sweetie. It's okay." Stephi pulled her to her and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay."

"I can't even go back til after the baby's born. Damn blood pressure." She sobbed.

Stephi kept rubbing her back. Kozik walked into the apartment. He looked between the two women. "She alright?"

"She misses everyone in Charming, especially Acadia." She whispered.

Koz nodded. "I brought some Christmas stuff. We can try and decorate a little if you feel up to it."

Nika looked up and sniffled. "Sure. We need a tree."

"I'll go get one. I saw a tree lot down the block." Koz smiled and headed back out.

As he headed to Stephi's Jeep, his cell phone began ringing. It was Chibs. "Shit." He muttered as he picked it up. "Hey Chibs."

"Kozik, don't tell me you don't know where Nika is. I know she's with you and Stephi in Edmonton. I'm on my way there. I want my family back together, now you can help me out or you can try and stop me."

Koz sighed. "Look, I'm going to go get her a tree to decorate. She misses her family Chibs. She wants it back together, but you have to admit, you were an ass to her."

"I know that, and I want to fix it all."

"Good, because she cries herself to sleep every night over you. We hear it. She cries your name out in the night."

"Jesus." Chibs's voice came louder from behind him.

Koz turned behind him and there stood Chibs. "Shit man."

"I told you I knew where you were." Chibs put his phone away. "What did ya mean she calls my name out at night?"

"The nightmares. She screams for you. To save her. To protect her. And when Stephi or I go in there to wake her up, she breaks down in tears. The doc told her she has high blood pressure or some damn thing. She can't travel because of it."

"The baby?" Chibs asked.

Koz just glared at him. "What makes you think that you have the right to ask bout that baby?"

"Because it's mine."

"So! You fucking pushed her away. You pushed her so hard that she had to abandon her family. You think that's right."

"No."

"You're fucking right! Now you wanna make up fine! But I won't allow you to hurt her anymore. Not now. Not ever. I promised Clay and Jax that I'd keep her safe."

"They know?"

"The whole damn club knows Chibs. We all voted to keep you in agony for what you had done."

"Does Acadia know where she is?"

"No. Juice is supposed to surprise her by bringing her up here Christmas Eve. Family should be together, though with what you've done, I'm not so sure you deserve your family."

"I know I don't deserve them. But this is what Kerri wants for Christmas. She wants Nika back. She wants to see her baby brother or sister grow up. But she can't have that unless I beg Nika to come back to me."

Koz thought about it. He had a couple ideas. "I'll help, on two conditions."

Chibs looked up at him. "What?"

"First off, you help me get her the perfect tree."

"Done."

"Good. The next one is…" Koz pulled his right arm back and clocked Chibs right in the jaw. "For what you did to me out in Lethbridge."

Chibs spat some blood onto the white snow. "We even now?"

"Yup."

The two men went and after an hour found the perfect tree worthy of Nika's decorating. They paid for it and headed to where Nika and Stephi were waiting. Koz was going to let Chibs go in first and he was silently praying that they could work this out

"Finally!" Stephi exclaimed at she saw the Douglas fir get pushed through the door.

Chibs didn't say anything. Stephi went over to help him move the tree. She gasped when she saw him. Then she slapped him hard across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" She whispered in rage. She didn't want to wake Nika up from her nap. "Where Koz? What did you do to him?"

"He's fine. He's outside waiting for me to get my arse kicked by you, then for me to get butchered by Nika so he can call everyone back here."

"AHHHH!" A piercing scream came from down the hall. Chibs dropped the tree and ran to the screams. "Chibs! Help!" Nika's panicked voice came from behind the only closed door in the hallway.

He opened the door and ran to the bed. "Love, I'm here. Nika, love, open your eyes." He sat on the bed and pulled her shaking body to his. "Nika! Nika! Baby, wake up. Please!" He kissed her forehead. "Please darlin'."

Nika swore she could hear Chibs's voice but she couldn't see him. She opened her eyes and saw him there. "Chibs?" She sobbed.

"Yes, love. I'm here. I'm sorry Nika. I know I can never make up for what I've done. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Chibs!" Nika was pissed, but she didn't care. She had been away from him for over a month now and it was too much. "I missed you!"

"I know love, and I'm sorry. I shoulda never said or done those things. I love you. I know that you probably want to kill me but I can't be without my family anymore. Never again."

Nika just buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He rubbed her back and whispered calming words in Gaelic. "Ná bíodh imní ort, a ghrá. Tá mé ag fágáil riamh arís. Is breá liom tú. Chaill mé leat an oiread! Tá mé anseo. Tá sé ag dul a bheith ceart go leor. Táimid ag dul go bhfuil ár teaghlaigh agus an bhfuil aon duine ag dul a ghlacadh sin uainn." Finally her tears began to subside.

"Chibs. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I shoulda never been mad in the first place. I shoulda been happy. I want us to be a family."

"What about Kerri?"

"She's back in Charming with Acadia and Cael. I promised her I'd have her family back for Christmas. It was the only thing she wanted this Christmas." Chibs kissed her lips gently.

"Then what am I supposed to do with all of those?" She sniffled and point to the gigantic pile of gifts in the corner. They were all wrapped and labeled. "Everyone's gifts are there. Including yours."

"You bought me gifts, even after everything I had done?" He rocked her gently.

"Mhm. I love you Chibs. I only left because I was hurt."

"I'm sorry for that love." He tilted her chin up to his and he kissed her. "I promise you, never ever again."

"Thank you." She kissed him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled. "Wait, how did you get past Koz?"

"I allowed him to deck me and made me help him get you the tree of your dreams."

"You got a tree?" Her eyes brightened.

He nodded. "Yep. And we'll set it up, then we'll call Kerri."

Nika bolted him over on the bed, kissing him passionately.

"Love, tree... then call Kerri… then we can catch up."

"Okies." She smiled. Chibs got off the bed first, then he helped her off the bed. For being about 4 months along, she was pretty big already.

They went to the living room and Koz and Chibs set up the tree while Nika and Stephi made their lives miserable by making them move the tree over and over again. Finally it was perfect. They were going to let it settle overnight, and decorate it the next day.

Koz told Stephi to get changed and he was taking her out for dinner that night. Basically he was subtly hinting to have them leave to let Nika and Chibs to talk. They quickly changed and left the other couple to resolve any pains and unsolved issues that could still exist before Christmas. On the way to the restaurant, Koz called Clay to tell him the developments. Clay thanked him and told him that he'd get everyone on the go so that they would be there for Christmas. They enjoyed a nice meal and great conversation. Koz liked her, she had spunk and that was enough to catch his attention.

After Koz and Stephi had left, Chibs pulled Nika to him. "Love, is everything alright with the baby?" He gently put his hand on her belly.

"The baby is doing great. Growing like a little weed if you can't tell." She giggled.

"How far long, love?"

"Almost 5 months." She was glowing. "Chibs, are you sure you're okay with the baby?"

"Yes. Kerri almost killed me when she found out. Acadia literally beat me to a pulp."

"My sister did what?" Nika looked up at him.

"When she got your note, she barged into the waiting room where I was waiting with the guys and beat the shite out of me. Jax and them had to pull her off."

"Oh my god."

"I deserved it love. I should have been more open."

"I should have told you."

"No. Nika, you were right. If I had known it probably woulda distracted me. I just wanted you and Kerri home safe."

"How is Kerri?" Nika asked, snuggling closer to him.

Chibs laughed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Problems?"

"No. Just she's moody. First she was upset about me not knowing about the baby. Then she was ready to kill me after she read your note. I don't know what you told her, but thank you."

"Why are you thanking me for having your daughter wanting to kill you?"

"I'm thanking you because _our _daughter is the reason I came to my senses. I should have never made those accusations."

"I forgive you Chibs. Please stop beating yourself up. Give me your hand." She took it and placed it on her belly. "That is our little soccer player."

"Amazing love."

"Mhm. So what else is there about Kerri?"

"She seems to have fallen for Cael. Which I normally wouldn't be happy about, but he's the reason she's still alive and you're alive. Plus she's happy."

"That's good. Now hop to it and call her. I miss her." Nika poked him.

"Aye." He kissed her and hit speed-dial, then speakerphone.

"Da?" Kerri's voice came over the speaker.

It brought tears of joy to Nika's eyes to hear her daughter's voice.

"Yes love."

"Do you have news?" Her voice was eager.

Chibs nodded to Nika.

"Hi Kerri."

"Mom!" Kerri squealed. "Oh my god! Da, you found her!"

"Yes, and I've forgiven him. Now, we need to figure out how to do Christmas."

"Well can't Da just bring ya home?"

"I haven't talked to him about it. So I'll tell you both right now. I can't travel. Not until after the New Year anyhow."

"Why not?" Chibs asked.

Nika didn't know how to fully explain it to them. So she took her best shot. "I saw an obstetrician here. She told me that my blood pressure is too high and until I see her again, I can't leave the city."

"Da?"

"Yes Kerri?"

"Can't we come up there?" Kerri's voice was worried.

Suddenly they were joined by Cael. "Kerri? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cael. Mom just can't travel because of the baby."

"Well, I'll get us some tickets and we'll fly up there." Cael said. "If that's alright with you sir?"

Chibs shook his head when Nika looked at him and mouthed "Sir?"

"Don't call me sir Cael. And if you can do that, I would greatly appreciate it." Chibs smirked.

"I'll get on it right away." Cael said, then they could hear him quickly kiss Kerri before leaving.

Kerri giggled then asked. "Mom, are you okay?"

Nika smiled. "I'll be much better once I see you. I miss you Kerri."

"I love you Mom, Da." Kerri said softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Love you to Darlin'… call us with the flight details, as soon as you got them." Chibs said.

"Sure thing."

With that the phone clicked off. Chibs got up and then picked Nika up.

"Chibs? What on earth are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the bedroom to rest. I want to know everything that's happened. Then we need to plan Christmas supper."

"And Mass."

Chibs looked at her. "Mass? Seriously love?"

"Yep. Mass is at midnight. We're going."

"Your wish is my command." They lay on the bed in each arms. Nika filled him in on everything. From the baby to the time alone to being tortured by Kozik.

They got a quick call saying that Kerri and Cael would be arriving around 9 o'clock that night. Nika told Chibs to come shower with her, then they'd grab a bit to eat on the way to the airport. It was amazing that despite the fight they had had, the time apart had truly shown that they needed each other and that they were meant to be together. After a quick meal at the local steakhouse, they headed off to the airport to pick up their daughter and her beau.

Kerri threw herself carefully at Nika. "I missed you!"

"Omph! I missed you too sweetheart." Nika hugged her tightly. "Hi Cael."

"You look good Ms. Nika." Cael smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Just Nika." She smiled. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"No problem." He said as he grabbed their luggage.

They hurried to Chibs' vehicle and headed home.

* * *

_***FT*FT*FT*FT*FT*

* * *

**_

**Christmas…

* * *

**

They woke up Christmas Eve morning, and set to decorating the tree. Cael and Chibs were assigned to grocery shopping for the night's meal, which would be served after Mass, while Nika and Kerri decorated the tree. Stephi and Koz went to pick up the last of the things liquor wise. Soon the bell rang and Nika answered only to see the rest of the SAMCRO family on her front step.

"Nika!" Acadia shouted. She threw herself at her best friend and sister. "Never ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No. Never again!" Acadia wasn't letting go.

"Get in the house and smother her later. The rest of us are freezing our asses off in this snow shit." Tig shouted.

They all staggered in. Lyla and Tara, along with the little ones put the gifts under the decorated tree. Gemma set about to helping with the meal. Soon everything was ready. Nika told them all what had happened. Then she noticed the time.

"Chibs. Mass is in an hour."

"Alright, let's get ready."

"Mass?" The others looked at him.

"She wants to go to Christmas Eve Mass as a family." Chibs replied. "I'm not gonna say no. So y'all can come or y'all can sit here and watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on cable."

Kerri and Nika went to change, then Cael and Chibs quickly changed. Lyla, Opie and their kids, along with Jax, Tara and Abel joined them. The others were going to stay and watch the meal and wait for them to return. In the mean time, Bobby was going to find the Santa Suit and make all the little ones happy.

After Mass, they quickly returned home. They sat and enjoyed the meal. Christmas truly was the best way to bring the family together. Then Bobby reappeared as Jolly Old St. Nick. He distributed all the gifts. Children laughed and the adults enjoyed the scene. Bobby looked around the tree making sure he hadn't missed any gifts when he saw the tiny gift bag on the branch closest to him. He read the name. "Nika?"

Nika looked up from enjoying the sight of Abel playing with the model Harley she had bought him.

She got up carefully and took the gift bag, kissing Bobby on the cheek. "Thank you Santa."

He winked back. "Merry Christmas!" He took off to ditch the red suit.

Chibs walked up to Nika. "That, love, is from me."

She looked at him and smiled. She removed the tissue and saw a tiny turquoise box. Chibs gently took the box and dropped down to one knee. Usually he wasn't the romantic type, but for her, he'd do anything. He opened the box and looked up at her. "Nika, I've been a fool. I'm sorry. But I want it all to be right. I want us to be a family. In all ways possible." He held the box up to her. "Marry me Nika. Be my wife and the mother of my children. i ngrá leat. Ná cuir an onóir dom a bheith ar mo bhean chéile."

"Is ea. Dia, tá! Pósfaidh mé tú Filip! Is breá liom tú!" She whispered. In the time she had been apart from him and resting, she had taken to learning his native tongue. She figured it would be a special thing between them as a family.

He slipped the Claddagh ring onto her left hand. He then took the second ring out of the box and slipped it on her right ring finger. It was the ring he had given her before she had left, but it was now joined by another band.

"What's this?"

"That love, will be our family ring. Once the baby is born, I'll add his or her gemstone. It was Kerri's idea."

"I love it." She kissed him deeply.

Soon the room burst into applause and shouts of congratulations. They continued to talk and soon people started heading off to bed.

Eventually it was just Nika, Chibs, Acadia, Juice, Cael and Kerri in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas." Kerri said.

They all hugged each other.

"God Bless Us everyone!" Kerri quoted Tiny Tim as they headed off to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okies, so the chapter took a life of it's own. I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the translation for what was typed up in Gaelic. **_

Ná bíodh imní ort, a ghrá. Tá mé ag fágáil riamh arís. Is breá liom tú. Chaill mé leat an oiread! Tá mé anseo. Tá sé ag dul a bheith ceart go leor. Táimid ag dul go bhfuil ár teaghlaigh agus an bhfuil aon duine ag dul a ghlacadh sin uainn. = **Don't worry, love. I'm never leaving again. I love you. I missed you so much! I'm here. It's going to be alright. We're going to have our family and no one is going to take that away from us.**

i ngrá leat. Ná cuir an onóir dom a bheith ar mo bhean chéile**.= i love you. Please do me the honour of being my wife.**

Is ea. Dia, tá! Pósfaidh mé tú Filip! Is breá liom tú!

**=Yes. God, yes! I'll marry you Filip! I love you!

* * *

**

_**Merry Christmas my darlings!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Okies, so family obligations are more or less complete for now… so here is Alli's New Year's chapter. It's a little random, but I did promise it so… Anyhow, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and that all of you have a safe and healthy New Year.**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

_**December 30…

* * *

**_

Christmas was now over, and the family was back together. Chibs and Nika, along with Gemma, Jax & Tara were planning a special New Year's Eve party. While they were organizing that, Juice took Acadia shopping at her request.

"Babe, what do you need that you didn't get for Christmas?" Juice asked as they drove to the biggest mall in the city.

"It's more for you than me." She grinned.

"Oh really?" He grinned. If his New Year's Eve was as good as his Christmas was, he might just die a happy man.

They pulled in and managed to find a stall close to one of the 50 plus entrances of the mall. They quickly located a map of the mall and headed to wards Victoria's Secret.

"Lingerie?" Juice turned to her.

"Yup."

"Babe, what's the point, it never stays on?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "So! I love it, and you're helping me buy it."

"Whatever you want." He followed her into the store that was still decked out in Christmas decorations and such. He took in the sight of all the silk, satin and lace. This was heaven for him. At this point he didn't care what Acadia bought, he just couldn't wait to rip it off of her creamy skin.

Acadia had run ahead of him to examine the lace bras and thongs that were right next to all silk negligees. "What color do you prefer Juice?" She was pointing to the hot pink lace bras and the turquoise silk thongs.

"I really don't care. Just choose a couple, and then I'll tell you, but I think blue or the turquoise."

Acadia quickly found a lace bra and matching thong in turquoise, and a neon blue negligee. She whispered something seductively in his ear, causing him to grin. She ran to the change room and quickly changed into the negligee first. Juice was tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for her to change. He heard her whistle sharply. He spun around. Acadia just had her head poking out.

"I don't get to see all of it?" He pouted.

She pulled open the door. His jaw dropped. The neon blue satin clung to her curves. The lace of the bust of it clung to her perky breasts, and he could see her nipples poking through them. He looked around and then took three large strides towards her. He pushed her hard against the back wall of the change room. He pushed the door shut and locked it. His lips crushed down on hers. Her hands wasted no time undoing his pants. Once his jeans and boxers were around his ankles he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. He pushed her back up against the wall and with one swift motion thrust hard into her waiting wet, heat.

"Damn it Acadia. So tight!" He moaned as he crushed her lips again.

"Damn!" She moaned as he thrust harder and harder into her. He was rock hard and his thrusting was becoming too much. "I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum." He growled as he gently yet sharply bit on her bottom lip. He felt her clamp down tight around his rock hard cock. "Babe, let me feel you cum."

"JUICE!" She semi-screamed his name but he quickly covered her mouth with his as he came hard in her.

She collapsed to the floor of the change room. He looked down at her, his dopey grin causing her to smile. "And how was that babe?" He asked.

She semi glared up at him from the change room floor. "It was great, til you dropped me."

He cocked his head to the side, bent down and kissed her. "That one has my vote."

He pulled up his jeans and left the change room, only to get a glare from the sale's lady that was standing at the entrance to the change rooms. He just smiled at her and went to one of the stands that held a large variety of silk and lace underwear. He was examining them when a tiny scream came from behind him. He turned around and saw a petite blonde losing her balance on a ladder, he quickly got to her, but by this point she had lost her balance completely. He caught her as she fell off the ladder.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss, but not quick enough because that's when Acadia was walking out of the change room with her purchases in a bag already.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted. She stormed past them, causing the blonde bimbo and Juice to topple over.

"Acadia!" He shouted after her but it was useless. She had stormed out of Victoria's Secrets. He tried to chase after her, except this time Mall Security was there and he was being detained.

She stormed past the indoor ice rink and dialed the number of the one person she could think of. Happy.

His rough voice answered. "Yeah?"

"Hap?"

"Acadia?"

"Yeah. I need a ride."

"Where's…?"

Acadia growled. "Juice pissed me off and I wanna go back to Cali and get the hell out of this frozen wasteland."

"Where are ya?"

"West Edmonton Mall." She paused to look at the entrance number she was at. "Entrance 45. Just hurry."

Happy hopped in the truck he had been driving and head west to the mall. Luckily the entrance numbers were displayed obviously and he saw Acadia running to his truck. She pulled open the door, and hopped in, all before he had even come to a full stop. She turned to him and demanded he go. He knew not to piss this one off so he left, even if he could take her.

They drove in silence. He had booked a flight back to Charming, so they got there, boarded the plane and headed back to Cali. One of the Prospects had been ordered to drop off Happy's bike. Once they got off the plane, they headed to the Clubhouse. Once they arrived, Happy stopped the bike and turned to her.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck this is all about?" He growled.

She walked away from the bike and straight into the empty clubhouse. Happy stormed off after her. He grabbed her as she walked by the pool table.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" He growled. He pushed her against the pool table. "What the fuck happened back there?"

Acadia glared at him. "That bastard had another woman in his arms and kissing him. I refuse to be with someone who can't make up his mind."

Happy pointed at the crow that encircled her neck. "I'm pretty damn sure that that crow says otherwise."

Acadia just continued to glare at him. "Fuck me."

Happy shook his head. Had he heard her right? "What?"

"Fuck. Me." She stared at him, then started pulling at his jeans. "You did it before. Do it again!"

Happy didn't want to mess with his brother's old lady but she was ripping his clothes off and she made him rock hard. He ripped her jacket and shirt off of her body, pushing her harder against the table. His pants and boxers were now to the ground and she was grasping at him.

"Turn around." He growled.

When she didn't budge, he grabbed her arms roughly and swung her around, pushing her down against the pool table. Once she was bent over, he yanked her pants down, sending the button flying. He kept her in a bent position and stroked his hard cock and without warning, he rammed it into her tight, hot pussy. He pulled out and rammed it in again. She cried out against it. She tried to turn around and he wouldn't let her.

"You wanted me to fuck you, then I'm gonna fuck you good." He moaned. "So fucking good Acadia." He wrapped his hand in her silken hair and tugged lightly on her head. He thrust in and out harder and faster. He was going to cum soon, and he could tell so was she. Her wet tight heat was clamping tightly around his rock hard shaft. "Fuck!" He shouted as he came hard and fast into her.

She shouted his name before collapsing against the table. Happy pulled out and stepped out of his jeans. He then picked Acadia up and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

_**A few hours later…

* * *

**_

Happy had laid down with Acadia, and they had had a second go at it. This time it hadn't been as rough, but it was still just sex. Acadia loved Juice but after the incident at the mall she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Acadia had dozed off when Happy's cell began to ring.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Get your ass back here!" Clay's voice came over the receiver harshly.

"Why?" Happy demanded.

"Because, the party's tomorrow and Gemma wants everyone, including you and her there." Clay growled. "That and I don't want World War 3 going on because Juice finds out you've got his old lady back in Charming."

"Yea. We'll be on the next flight out."

With that Happy got out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He snuck out of the room and quickly made a pot of coffee. He took a cup, swallowed it then made another one. He remembered the incident on the flight down, and how she had been so out of control. So he quickly slipped some of Tig's knock out pills into her mug and brought it to her.

"Acadia, we gotta go. They need us back up north."

"No."

"Let's go sunshine." He handed her the mug, which she downed, then her clothes. He helped her get dressed. He had done the math, she would be calm going through security, and out like a light on the plane.

They got to the airport and everything was working out right. As soon as she was in her seat, she was out. Happy put his arm around her and put her head on his shoulder. This way if the drugs wore off faster than planned, he would still be able to keep her calm. The flight was uneventful until they were flying over Calgary. Acadia was beginning to wake up. Happy kept his arm tightly around her shoulder.

"It's alright. I gotcha." He whispered hoarsely.

She saw him give a slight smile and she relaxed. She wanted off this damn plane, but not here. She didn't want to be anywhere near Juice right now. She might slice him if she did.

They quickly left the plane and the airport and found the truck they had left there the previous day since it was now 4am in Alberta. It was New Year's Eve. They quickly got back to Nika's place. Juice wasn't around so Acadia went to the room that was assigned to her. Happy went to speak to Clay then stopped at Acadia's room.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing it was him in the doorway.

"Juice got arrested for his stunt at the mall. They're getting him out today sometime."

"How nice for him." She stated.

"What happened between us, stays between us. I won't tear this club apart because Juice was a moron and hurt a damn fine woman like you."

"Whatever. Night Hap. I need sleep."

He snickered. "Night." Obviously she was still feeling some effects from those drugs.

The day went by quickly. They couldn't get Juice out until that evening due to a technicality. So they continued the festivities until he arrived. An impromptu snow fight erupted on the front lawn just as Juice pulled up. He watched from the car as Happy and Acadia frolicked in the snow. She was happy. Happy made her happy. _Wow, irony much?_ He thought. He got out. He knew something had happened. And he was damned sure not about to let his old lady walk out on him over a misunderstanding. He stormed up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Acadia, damn it. I'm sorry!" He shouted as he kissed her fully.

The snow fight stopped and everyone gawked at the scene unfolding before them.

Acadia was shouting something about Juice being a lying cheating bastard then him shouting back that it was all a misunderstanding. That's when Acadia swung and clocked him right in the nose. Both of them toppled into the snow. They were wrestling against each other. Then all of a sudden the violence stopped, and Juice swept Acadia up into his arms, carrying back inside. Just then the clock struck midnight, fireworks went off in the clear night sky, and Acadia and Juice's screams in the fits of passion filled the night.

Nika looked up at Chibs, who was holding her from behind. "Poor Juice, he only ever gets angry make up sex."

Chibs kissed her then smiled. "But it's a hell of a way to ring in the new year."

Everyone laughed and snowballs flew again. All was good again… well for now.

* * *

_**A/N: First off, no violence is permitted in reaction to this chapter! None at all! Secondly this was at the request of Alli, so I wrote what she asked for. So on a final note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will be the last chapter of Family Ties for 2010. Happy New Year everyone!**_

_**Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**TI AMO!**_

_**NICOLE**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to update this story but I had no control over my muse who decided Criminal Minds FF needed to be updated first and then I lost the scribbler with all my notes, found it but then my grandfather passed away, now that I'm able to focus again, we have a new update… also, sadly this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I have had mixed reviews, and to satisfy everyone, I am concluding it in this manner. I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for all the reviews on it. Please review these final chapters as well. Thank you again and I love you all!**_

_**Nicole**_

* * *

There had been many things that had transpired since that New Year's Eve. Chibs had fully made up to Nika for everything that had happened. After the holiday's they had gone to see her doctor, who after extensive testing, approved Nika's return to Charming, but only by car, no flying was permitted. So, with that, they set about having her truck sent up for the journey home.

Knowing her family was whole again, Kerri headed back to Charming. Despite all the missed school, she was still at the top of her class. Cael had asked for a transfer. Since he and Kerri were more or less attached at the hip, the transfer was approved unanimously. With Chibs's approval, Kerri and Cael became a lot more than just friends.

Juice and Acadia had had a tough streak, starting when he had found about the Happy incident. There had been a huge fight, and a boxing match between Happy and Juice. In the end of it all, after much work, Juice and Acadia were back together. Their relationship was now much stronger than it had been before. Acadia was still a hard ass, but she was beginning to ease up as she realized she didn't always have to be the tough one. She had gone back to teaching after a quick elopement, with Jax and Opie as witnesses.

Not long after returning to Charming, Chibs, Nika and Kerri were delivered another tiny surprise. Cherry appeared on their doorstep with a tiny baby in her arms, who was Jimmy and Fiona's daughter. She then explained the whole story as to why she had Fiona and Jimmy's daughter. Soon after Kerri had fled, Fiona had given birth to the little girl, Jimmy had had her killed for not giving him a son. Soon after Fiona's body had been found, Jimmy had abandoned his daughter. Knowing how important family was, Cherry had taken the baby, and began to make a plan to get her to the only family she had left, which was Kerri. Kerri, even through her hatred of her mother for what she had done, and her total anger and hatred of Jimmy, had fallen in love with her tiny sister. Kerri talked to her parents and begged them to not let her sister go to an orphanage. It took a lot of convincing on Chibs's part, as Nika wasn't about to let this baby become a ward of the state, just because of who her parents were. Chibs finally caved. After agreeing to be the tiny girl's family, the only family she would ever know, Brenn was handed to her sister.

"Hi Brenn." Kerri cooed. The baby smiled and gurgled up at her.

"She looks like Kerri did when she was a baby." Chibs acknowledged.

"She won't have to know the wickedness of her parents. Just that she's loved and she's our daughter." Nika smiled.

The couple smiled at their daughters.

"Juice can probably make her birth certificate and such?" Cherry asked.

Chibs turned back to face her. "Probably. We'll work it out. Thank you love. I owe you so much for everything. You managed to send Kerri back to me. You gave Jax his family back, and now you've brought my daughter her sister. There's nothing I can do to ever repay all of this."

"Chibs, all that matters is that these children are with their families and that they're loved. You got the people responsible for killing Half-Sack, that's all I wanted."

"You're family Cherry. You're always welcome here, and around the club." Chibs offered.

"Thanks Chibs. I appreciate it. I have to go see Jax, I have some things that were Abel's in the car, and I want to return them." She hugged Nika, then Kerri, kissing Brenn. "Take care, and I'll see ya 'round." Cherry left them.

"She's so precious." Kerri said. "Da, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just I can't believe everything that's happened." He kissed the top of Kerri's head. "Can I see her?" He held his arms out.

Kerri gently laid Brenn in her father's arms. "There you go."

Chibs smiled. As much as he had no genetic ties to her, he loved Brenn instantly. "Brenn Aislynn Telford."

"Aislynn?" Nika asked.

Kerri smiled. "It's a Gaelic name. It means dream."

"I think it's perfect." Nika smiled, putting one arm around her daughter, and her other hand on her belly. "We're going to have a big family."

Chibs smiled. "Aye, that we are love."

Soon after, Juice made all the legal documentations to guarantee that no one would question who her family was. It even made logical sense that Brenn could be Nika's daughter, considering there would be about 15 months between Brenn's birthday and their child that was due in the next few months. The family was closer now. Chibs still was very active with the Sons, but his family was also very important, more now than it had been 16 years ago. He made every effort to be there for Kerri's ceremonies, plays and such. He went to almost every single doctor's appointment with Nika, and asked every question under the sun to make sure his son or daughter was healthy and perfect. He was even spending time remodeling the house for their now fairly large family.

Every once and a while Jax and Tara, along with Abel and their newest addition, a daughter Kora, would come over and help with the remodel, or Tara would give Nika pointers. Juice came over to set up a new computer system for Kerri, while Acadia would help Nika with clothing options, and would often take her shopping just to get her out of the house. Gemma and Clay treated Brenn and Kerri like their granddaughters, so Gemma often would watch over the 3 youngest ones, and would talk to Kerri whenever she needed to talk. The others came over and they'd all help Chibs with repairs and other things. Nika was learning the way of being an Old Lady, with a lot of help from Acadia.

* * *

_**Four Months later…**_

* * *

Nika was now nine months pregnant and as much as she enjoyed the pregnancy experience, she wanted to hold their child in her arms. Baby was also very active, regularly using her bladder as a soccer ball. Her doctor here in Charming said that if she didn't go into labor on her own in the next week, they'd have to induce her.

After they had returned to Charming, Chibs moved them all into his house. As Nika was to be on bed rest (sort of), she wasn't returning to teaching for some time. She spent her days touching up the house and decorating the baby's suite. Since they didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl, they had agreed to decorate the rooms in white, pale yellow and mint green. Kerri had been the one to decide on a 'Care Bear' theme for the room. The quilt and bumper pads were covered in Care Bears. With some help from Gemma and Tara, the room had also been filled with Care Bear stuffies. Nika stood in the doorway of the nursery; hands over her very large baby bump, admiring the now completed and perfect room. Chibs had just come home for lunch and came up behind her, causing her to jump.

"Easy love." He kissed her.

"Are you trying to start my labor?" She tried to glare, but couldn't, so she just laughed.

"No love. But if it happened, then I'd be ecstatic because I really want to meet the wee one." He put his hand over hers. He could feel their child's movements, and to this day it still amazed him.

"I know. I want to hold our baby." She leaned into him. "Lunch is almost ready."

"You know I can cook. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

She laughed. "No way are you permitted in that kitchen. Yeah, you can cook, but you use every pot, pan, dish and utensil to do so. It's just soup and grilled cheese, nothing fancy." She slowly began to make her way to the kitchen, Chibs, followed closely on her heels.

Since she had gotten this far into the pregnancy with no further complications, Chibs had become more worried that something would happen now. But she was doing good and that was all that mattered. Chibs looked at the clock above the entryway in the kitchen. Kerri would be home soon since she had a free period as her last class. She had been coming home, doing homework and then helping Nika with things around the house. Cael would appear daily and help with whatever he could. Chibs wondered what Cael all had up his sleeve. Cael wasn't your typical SAMCRO member. He wasn't violent like Tig or any of the others. He preferred to think things through and use logic instead of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' frame of mind. He was the physical embodiment of the "brains before bullets".

Just as Chibs was beginning to do dishes, he could hear the roar of Cael's Dyna pulling into the driveway. Chibs watched out the window as Kerri kissed Cael and then headed to the house.

"You know spying on your daughter isn't a great idea." Nika said, coming up behind him.

"I'm just making sure they're not…"

"Cael knows Kerri isn't a crow eater. I know you're her father and you're worried about losing your baby girl, but those two love each other, as much as you want to deny it. Cael would die to keep her safe. If it weren't for him…" She left the sentence tail off there.

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Still, she is only 16."

"Chibs." She kissed him. "Trust me, please."

"I do love. I do." He put his hands on her belly. "Am I to expect a phone call later on today?"

She laughed. "Your child is stubborn. You ask if he or she is ready to make their grand entrance."

Chibs knelt down and spoke to her belly. "Baby, it's your Da. Have you decided when your mommy and I get to meet you?"

Kerri's voice came from the doorway. "I hope it's soon!"

The whole room burst into laughter. That was quickly followed by an outburst of tears and cries from Brenn's room.

"I'll go get her." Nika smiled. "I'm going to need practice anyhow."

When she returned, Brenn was gurgling in her arms. "She's happy now."

"Mom." Kerri said softly. "You don't need practice to be a good mom. You're already a great mom."

This brought a tear of joy to Nika. "Thank you."

Chibs smiled then laughed, causing everyone to turn and stare at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I just realized this. I live in a hen house."

"What?" Nika stared.

"You, Kerri and Brenn are all girls. I'm outnumbered." He kissed his lover. "I hope we'll have a son."

"Not with your luck, Da." Kerri laughed.

"I don't care what we have, as long as it's healthy." Nika smiled.

"Mama! Dada! Kewwi!" Brenn suddenly jabbered.

The trio turned to the youngest member of their family in shock. Brenn just batted her eyes at them and grinned. "Mama. Dada. Kewwi!" She pointed at each of them as she said their name. Despite being a shade over a year old, Brenn had yet to say anything. Tara had told them that it was probably because no one had really spoken to her as an infant.

"Oh Brenn!" Kerri clapped. "Your first words!"

There was a big group hug and a multitude of giggles from Brenn. Chibs looked at his watch and kissed each of them. "I love you, my girls."

"Love you too Da!" Kerri hugged him tightly, then took Brenn from Nika and headed to the nursery to play with her sister.

"You'll call me if anything happens?" He wrapped his arms around Nika.

She nodded. "Of course. Will you be gone long?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what we all need to get done. Clay said there's some club business that needs to be taken care of."

"But if you're in Church, I can't call you." Nika sighed.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe I can leave my phone with one of the prospects or Gemma or Tara. They can interrupt if they have to."

"Okay." She kissed him. "Be safe."

"Always." He left the house, and Nika went to lay down.

A little while later, Kerri came into Nika's room. "Mom?"

Nika sat up. "Kerri? Is something wrong?"

"Just wanted to check on you. Brenn's down for her nap."

Nika smiled. "You didn't have to do all that, Kerri."

Kerri sat on the bed. "I wanted to. I know this is taking a lot out of you."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Nika asked again.

"Is Da okay with my being with Cael?"

Nika knew this was going to come up eventually. "You're his baby, Kerri. It's going to take time for him to adjust to the fact that you're growing up and becoming a woman."

"So, in other words I just need to give him time?"

Nika nodded. "Yep. That's my best advice." Nika hugged her. "Let's go get started on supper."

"Okay." Kerri helped Nika up, and the two headed for the kitchen.

They had decided on lasagna. Kerri set about to grating the cheese and cooking the meat and noodles, while Nika chopped the veggies at the kitchen table. She got up to hand the bowl to Kerri. Then she grabbed a glass and filled it with the lemonade she had made for lunch. She took a sip, looked out the kitchen window and smiled.

"What's the smile for?" Kerri asked.

Nika pointed out the window. Cael was riding up to the house. Whatever club business was going on, Cael was obviously not included. Kerri turned to Nika.

"Go ahead. Bring him in, maybe he can help set up your Dad's gift before he gets home."

Kerri smiled, wiped her hands and flew out of the kitchen to greet Cael. She flew into his arms. "Hey babe." He kissed her lightly, then put her back down on the ground. "Is Nika okay?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Because she's not watching us anymore." Cael pointed to the kitchen window.

Kerri looked behind him. He was right. She pulled herself from his embrace and turned back to the house. "Mom?"

A loud crash echoed from the open door, followed by Brenn's screams and sobs. Kerri ran into the house, Cael was right behind her. "Mom? MOM?"

Kerri ran back into the kitchen. Brenn was in her high chair, screaming her little head off, and Nika was curled up on the floor. "Mom!"

Nika was crying.

"Nika?" Cael asked. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Nika nodded. "It's time." She gasped as she closed her eyes. "Ow."

Cael turned to Kerri. "Grab the baby, and Nika's bag. I'll bring her out to the car."

"What about Da?" Kerri asked, taking Brenn out of the chair.

"Try calling him." Cael strained to get Nika up. It was hard considering she was constantly curling up into a fetal position every time a contraction hit.

Kerri balanced Brenn on her hip while hitting her dad's speed dial. The phone just kept ringing until it went to voicemail. "He's not picking up." She replied, panicked. She felt so helpless.

Cael had Nika in his arms now. "I think her water broke." He motioned to the small puddle of clear fluid on the floor.

"Is it clear?" Nika grimaced.

Kerri nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't think we have time for a biology lesson Kerri, let's get your mom to the hospital ASAP." Cael motioned to the door.

While Cael got Nika settled in the back seat of the car that Chibs had bought for when they had the baby. He had said it would be safer than her truck, and at this point it was most logical because they could slide Nika into back seat as much as they could with Brenn's car seat in the back seat. Kerri put Brenn into her car seat.

Cael hopped in the driver's seat. Kerri hopped in the passenger's seat. "What about Da?"

"How far apart are the contractions?" Cael asked Nika, pulling out of the drive.

"Every 5 minutes right now." Nika said through clenched teeth.

"What are you thinking?" Kerri asked.

"Hang on. We're about to break a few laws. Maybe we can catch your dad at the clubhouse." Cael said as he floored it.

They flew from one side of town to the other where Teller-Morrow Motors was. Kerri flew from the car into the clubhouse. She hadn't noticed all the bikes were gone. The only person left in the clubhouse was Gemma. She had Abel and Kora with her.

"Baby girl? What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

"It's mom. She's having the baby."

"What? Now?" Gemma bolted up from her seat.

Kerri nodded. "She's in the car!"

"She drove?"

"No, Cael did. Brenn's in there too, we need Da." Kerri was almost in tears.

Gemma grabbed her grandchildren and headed to the door. "Chibs is out. They had to run some stuff out to Cara Cara."

"Shite!" Kerri shouted.

"Let's get her to the hospital, we'll work on calling your dad." Gemma put the children in her car. "Let's go. I'm sure Cael doesn't want to deliver that baby on his own in the car."

Kerri snickered and flew back into the car.

"About bloody time!" Cael shouted. "Sorry, but we're getting really close to having the baby right here. Not something on my 'to do' list."

He floored it again and they were off to St. Thomas at speeds that were definitely above the legal limit. Gemma kept right on their tail. They more or less drifted to a stop in front of the emergency room. Gemma had called Tara on the way in. She was waiting with a gurney and a team of nurses. They put Nika on a gurney and rushed her up to Labor and Delivery.

Kerri, Cael and Gemma, with the three young ones, stayed outside while they got Nika hooked up to the machines and IV.

"What about Da?" Kerri asked again. "He needs to be here. He promised he'd be here for this."

"Gemma?" Cael turned to her. "Could you reach any of them?"

Gemma shook her head. "No. They're phones are all going to voicemail."

"Shite!" Kerri cursed again, causing Brenn to whimper. "Oh, no. Brenn, shh. It's okay."

Bren buried her head into her sister's chest but the whimpering stopped.

"I'll go after them." Cael offered. "Chibs should be here for this."

Gemma nodded. "They were headed to Cara Cara."

Cael nodded, kissed Kerri, and kissed the top of Brenn's head. "I'll be back, with your Da. It's gonna be okay." He took off to the car and they heard the tires squeal as he tore out of the parking lot.

"He's going to go with the car?" Kerri asked.

"I doubt it. He'll go get his bike. It'll be easier to get there, with less hassle from the guards." Gemma said.

Tara took that moment to reappear. "She's all set up. She's asking for Kerri."

"I'll watch Brenn. Go ahead." Gemma said.

Kerri put Brenn on Gemma's lap and headed into Nika's room.

When she entered the room she was shocked to see the amount of wires, cables and tubes that surrounded Nika. "Mom?"

Nika looked up from the bed. She looked exhausted. "Hi."

Kerri went into the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Nika nodded. "Now I will be, I'll be 100% once your dad gets here. I don't want to deliver these babies on my own."

"I know you don't want to deliver… wait! Babies? Plural?"

Nika nodded. "The first baby dropped revealing a second heartbeat."

"You're havin' twins?"

Nika nodded again. "I know. This is all a mess. We don't have enough stuff for twins."

Kerri took her mother's hand. "We'll figure it out. Just breathe."

"I can't feel the contractions, I had an epidural."

Kerri smiled. "That's a good thing? Right?"

"Yeah. Means I'm not going to hurt as much."

After telling Gemma about the new twist and asking her to maybe get a little extra stuff for the house, mother and daughter talked as now the labor was slowing down, but not to the point of stopping. This was going to take a little longer than planned.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

* * *

Cael drove carefully but still speeding to Cara Cara. He didn't like being there because of what type of work was done here. The other men told him he'd get used to it and it was a part of life, but he hadn't been brought up that way. Now he had to get in there and find Chibs and get him to the hospital before he missed the birth of his child. He got to the gate, entered the code and flew in as soon as it swung open enough to let his car through. He got to the main building only to see the latest guard, Knuckles, standing outside. Neither man saw eye to eye. Knuckles was more brawn than brain and Cael was more brain, think first act after, type of a guy. He ran up to the door and tried to get in. Knuckles stopped him.

"Where you think you're going pipsqueak?" He growled.

"I need to see Chibs!" He tried to push past him.

"No way. Boss said no interruptions, that includes you!" He shoved Cael to the ground.

Cael wasn't a man of violence, but he knew Kerri and Nika would never forgive him if he didn't keep his promise of getting Chibs to the hospital on time. He lay on the ground as Knuckles laughed at him and muttered something in Spanish. Cael took this chance to kick his long legs up. He caught the guard square in the chest and sent him flying through the door with a crash. It was at this point that the others ran out of the main office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Cael! What the fuck you think you're doin?" Clay growled.

"I need Chibs! NOW!" Cael shouted.

Chibs stuck his head out. "Why? Something happen to Kerri?"

Cael shook his head. "No, but you're about to be a father again and you'll have a bitchy daughter and very bitchy old lady if you don't get there pronto."

Chibs just stared at him. "Nika's in labor?"

"Yes, now can we just get the fuck to the hospital so she doesn't rip my nuts off?"

Nodding, Chibs flew out the door, jumping over Knuckles who was still out cold. Cael was hot on his heels. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air as Cael tore off down the road.

They arrived and were directed to the Labor and Delivery wing. Once there, a nurse pulled Chibs to a gowning room. "She's ready to push now and if you don't get in there now, she might just rip you apart." She finished tying his gown up. "She's been demanding you for the past hour."

She pushed him through a set of doors and he was quickly in a room that was filled with monitors, sounds, doctors, nurses and a whole whack load of other equipment. In the middle of the room was Nika and daughter. Nika was almost white, teeth grinding together and tears rolled down her cheeks. Kerri was speaking softly to her and rubbing her back as the contractions came non-stop now.

"Chibs!" Nika cried out at the sight of him. "Oh thank God!"

He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The doctor positioned himself at the foot of the bed. "No, you're not late. Just right on time." He looked at Nika. "You ready?"

She nodded. She knew she was in for a long, hard delivery. Since the doctor had told her it was twins, she knew she'd have to go through the delivery process twice. Even with all the pre-natal classes, she wasn't fully prepared to bring one, never mind two, small new human beings into the world. She braced herself and began to push. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor told her the head was out. The pain was excruciating, even with an epidural. She breathed deeply and stopped pushing.

"You're doing great!" Kerri told her. She had insisted on staying through the whole thing, much to Chib's dismay.

He kissed her forehead. "Almost there love." He still didn't knew that there was more than one.

The doctor looked up. "Okay, mom, push again and we'll give you your firstborn."

She had asked to keep the twin part a surprise. She braced herself again, and began to push again. Soon she felt what could only be defined as relief. She collapsed back onto the bed.

The doctor held the baby up. "Congratulations mom. You have a beautiful baby boy."

Chibs, Kerri and Nika looked at the tiny being that he held up. Sure enough it was a son. Chibs could actually feel tears rolling down her cheeks. "A son."

Nika reached for her child. They laid the baby on her chest and she gently stroke his tiny hands. He had a set of lungs on him as he screamed and cried loudly as the nurses swaddled him. Nika sobbed with joy. She had a son. Another beautiful child was added to their rapidly growing family.

"I'll take him now." The nurse reached for him. "We'll weigh him and bathe him, and when you see him next, he'll be perfect."

"He already is…" Nika started just as another contraction ripped through her.

The doctor went and checked her again. "Well mom, you ready to deliver baby number 2?"

She nodded. Chibs, on the other hand, almost dropped to the floor. "Number 2?"

"Twins, Da." Kerri answered.

He just gawked. "You've got to be bloody kidding me."

Everyone in the room shook their heads. "No."

"Shit! We don't have the house ready for twins." He sat on the chair the nurse provided him with.

"Gemma's on it." Nika groaned. "Oh God!"

"Your doing fine! Just breathe and push." The doctor encouraged her. Within minutes he held up a beautiful baby girl. "Congratulations, you have a son and a daughter."

Nika was reaching for her daughter when the monitors went haywire and she screamed.

It all seemed to be in slow motion now. Doctors were running everywhere to figure out what was happened. Nika felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside. That's when they heard it.

"Another heartbeat?" The statement came out as more of a question from the closest nurse.

"Get an OR! We need a crash section." The doctor barked. "How the hell did we miss twins, never mind triplets!"

Nika was screaming. Chibs was confused and a nurse rushed Kerri out of the room. Soon the gurney was flying through the hallways on the way to the OR. Chibs followed but he wasn't allowed past the last set of doors. He watched them swing closed. He had two new children, a third that no one knew about up until now, and that child and Nika was now in the hands of God and that doctor. He had no idea what would come from it.

An hour later, a doctor finally came to talk to him. "Mr. Telford?"

He nodded. "Aye."

"I have news about your wife and child…"

* * *

_**Okay, so it's a cliffhanger. I had to! No killing me please! Again sorry about it taking so long. I've been working on this since February and I finally just finished it. Thank you for your patience. I hope to get the last chapter done and up by the New Year.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
